Legenden om ARDA del 1 , Númenors fall
by Fjellborg
Summary: Första boken i Legenden om ARDA här blandas Tolkiens arbete med M.Z.Bradely till en härlig mix, för att förklara lite av magin som verkar i Andúril. Sagan om Almarill, Alma beskriver Númenors fall ur en kvinnas ögon. varning för starka, otrevliga bitar
1. Första förordet, om Valar

Första förordet

**Valar**

Ur Tolkiens Silmarillion

I begynnelsen formade Ilúvatar, Eru, Den ende, av sina tankar ainur och de gjorde stor musik inför honom. Av denna musik skapade Ilúvatar världen. De ainur som så önskade fick möjlighet att träda in i världen i Tidens begynnelse för att forma världen och fullfölja den vision som de sett under musiken. I väntan på Ardas skapelse vandrade de i långa tider i Eäs väldiga regioner. När så Arda skapades nedsteg de och antog jordisk skepnad. De stora bland ainur kallar alverna valar, Ardas makter, och människorna kallar dem gudar. Hur sköna de valar än uppenbarade sig för eldar var det endast en blek avbild av deras sanna skönhet och makt.  
Valars herrar är sju **(Manwë, Ulmo, Aulë, Oromë, Mandos, Lórien och Tulkas) **och valars drottningar, valier, är även de sju **(Varda, Yavanna, Nienna, Estë, Vairë, Vána och Nessa)**. Melkor var från början en av valar, men räknas inte längre bland dessa och benämns Morgoth ("Svarte fienden"). De mäktigaste, Aratar, ("De höga i Aman") var: **Manwë, Ulmo, Aulë, Oromë, Mandos, Varda, Yavanna, Nienna**.

**Manwë** är den som är Ilúvartar kärast och bäst förstår hans avsikter. Han utsågs av Ilúvatar att bli den förste av alla konungar och herre över Ardas rike och alla som vistas där i. Hans speciella glädje är luftens regioner och han kallas därför Súlimo ("Herren över Ardas andedräkt"). Alla snabba fåglar håller han av och de flyger över Arda på hans bud.

**Varda** är Manwës maka. Varda är Stjärnornas härskarinna och hennes skönhet är större än vad ens alvernas språk kan förmedla då Ilúvatars ljus lyser i hennes ansikte. I allt ljus finns hennes makt och glädje. Hon kom till Manwës hjälp från Eäs djup för att bekämpa Morgoth då hon kände hans ondska redan före musikens tillkomst. Manwë och Varda lever tillsammans i Ilmarin i den eviga snön på Oiolossë, den högsta toppen av Taniquentil. Deras boning är uppförd i vit och blå marmor och himmelns stjärnor är dess tak. När Manwë bestiger sin tron med Varda vid sin sida ser han längre än alla andras ögon. Finns Manwë vid hennes sida hör Varda alla röster från alla Ardas regioner klarar än någon annan.

**Ulmo** är vattnens herre. Han har ingen varaktig stad utan färdas som han önskar i Ardas vatten. Ulmo är den vala som står Manwë närmast i makt och vänskap, men efter Valinors skapande kom han bara till Valars rådslag om det gällde mycket viktiga ärenden. Ulmo lämnar ogärna vattnen och antar sällan någon skepnad så som de andra valar gör. När Ulmo visat sig för Erus barn har det skett som en enorm våg mot land, med en plym av skum på hjälmen och en pansardräkt skiftande i grönt och silver. Ulmo älskar både alver och människor och vägrade överge dem ens då de ådragit sig valars vrede. Han färdas ibland osynlig långt in i landet i floderna och spelar musik på sina horn, ulumúri, och alla som hör dem drabbas av en outplånlig längtan till havet. Alla hav, sjöar, floder och källor lyder under hans välde och Ulmo får på detta vis kunskap om Ardas alla behov och sorger.

**Aulë** står nära Ulmo i makt. Hans håg står till Ardas byggstenar och är mästare i alla hantverk. I begynnelsen skapade han allt land i Arda. Aulë, Manwë och Ulmo var de som uträtade mest i dessa uråldriga tider. Hans rike är såväl ädelstenar och guld som bergens karga väggar. Aulë skapade dvärgarnas sju fäder innan alverna framträtt. Illúvatar blev först vred med sedan Aulë erbjudit sig att krossa sina skapelser, gav Illúvatar dem liv, men förbjöd dem att framträda innan de förstfödda (alverna) vaknat. Noldoralverna lärde mest av honom och han vakade ständigt över dem. Morgoth hyste stor avund mot honom då Aulë var den vala som i krafter mest liknade honom. Aulë fick lägga ner stor energi för att återskapa vad Morgoth förstörde i sin avund. Högst bland Aulës verk värderas de två lamporna, solens och månens farkoster och dvärgarna.

**Yavanna** (fruktgiverskan) är Aulës maka. Hon älskar allt som växer i Arda och har kunskap om alla dess skiftande former. När hon antar en kvinnas skepnad är hon lång och klädd helt i grön. Det sägs att hon ibland står som ett träd med solen som krona, från alla trädets grena faller en gyllene dagg och ger liv åt den karga marken. Eldar kallar henne Kementári, Jordens drottning.

**Námo**, är den äldre av fëanturi (andarnas herrar), kallas ofta Mandos ("Domare", "Påbjudare"), men det är egentligen namnet på hans boning i västra Valinor. Han är väktaren över de Dödas hus och kallar hem de dödas andar. Námo vet allt som har hänt och allt som kommer att hända, utom det som ännu är Ilúvartars fria val. Han är valars domare men uttalar bara sina domar på Manwës bud. Kallas även Fëanturi och Nurufantur.

**Vairë**, väverskan, är Námos maka. Hon väver in allt som någonsin funnits i tiden i sina mångskiftande vävar som kläder väggarna i Mandos salar.

**Irmo**, är den yngre av fëanturi (andarnas herrar), kallas ofta Lórien, men det är namnet på hans trädgårdar i Valinor, de skönaste i världen. Han är herre över syner och drömmar.

**Estë** den milda är hans maka och hon botar skador och trötthet. Hon är klädd helt i grått och hennes gåva är vilan. Hon verkar bara på natten och under dagarna sover som på en ö i den träskuggade sjön Lórellin. Ur Irmos och Estës källor finner alla i Valinor ny styrka och även valar kommer hit för att finns vila och lättnad.

**Nienna**, Fëanturis syster, lever allena. Nienna är sorgen och medlidandets härskarinna. Hon känner sorgen väl och begråter alla sår Arda genomlider genom onskans verk. Under musiken blev hennes sorg så stor att hennes sång blev en sorgesång och sorgen vävdes in i Världens teman. Hon gråter inte för egen räkning utan hennes tårar skänker tålamod och medlidande. Hennes salar ligger längst i väster och hennes fönster skådar ut från världens murar. Nienna färdas sällan till Valimar, valars stad, där allt är glädje, utan färdas hellre till Mandos salar och mildrar de väntandes sorg.

**Tulkas**, även kallad Astaldo - den tappre, är den störste i styrka och tapperhet bland valar. Han var den siste som kom till Arda för att hjälpa till i kampen mot Morgoth. Hans största glädje är olika former av styrkeprov och han springer snabbare än allt som färdas på egna ben och är outtröttlig. Hans vapen är hans egna händer. Tulkas skrattar ständigt, till och med inför Morgoth skrattade han i Vredens krig. Hans boning i Valinor är en mäktig byggnad med torn av brons och arkader med pelare av koppar. Tulkas intresserar sig föga om vare sig det förflutna eller det kommande men är en pålitlig vän. Far till Telimektar som förvandlades till stjärnbilden Orion.

**Nessa**, Oromës syster, är Tulkas maka. Hon älskar hjortarna och de följer hennes vart hon än färdas. Hon är den snabbaste bland valar efter Tulkas. Dansen är hennes glädje och hon dansar i Valimars eviga grönska.

**Oromë** är en mäktig härskare som är fruktansvärd i sin vrede. Oromë älskar Midgård och lämnade dessa länder med stor motvilja och kom som siste vala till Valinor. I tidiga åldrar kom han ofta tillbaka österut och var den vala som fann alverna. Han är en väldig jägare av odjur och hans sin glädje i hästar och hundar. Hans salar i Valinor är väldiga och taken hålls uppe av levande träd. Golven är täckta av fäller och skinn medan väggarna är behängda med jakttroféer och vapen. Han älskar också träden och kallas därför Aldaron och Tauron, Skogarnas furste. Oromë betyder "Hornblåsande" eller "Ljudet av horn".

**Vána**, den evigt unga, är Oromës maka och Yavannas yngre syster. Alla blommor växter där hon går och öppnar sig när hon tittar på dem och alla fåglar sjunger i hennes närhet.


	2. Andra förordet, om Maiar

Andra förordet

**Maiar**

Ur Tolkiens Silmarillion

Tillsammans med valar kom även maiar till Arda. Maiar var av samma höga ordning som valar men av en lägre grad. De var valars folk och hjälpare. Alverna känner inte deras antal och endast få av deras namn, ty de har sällan visat sig i synlig form för alver och människor. Främst bland maiar i Valinor är **Ilmarë**, Vardas kammarjungfru, och **Eönwë**, Manwës banerförare och härold.

**Eönwë **är så mäktig i strid att få av ens valar kan mäta sig med honom. Han trumpetstötar ljuder före valars härar och sätter skräck i fienderna. Eönwë lärde människorna mycket av deras visdom.

**Ilmarë** är tjänarinna åt Varda och kastar sina blixtrande spjut över natthimmeln. (i)Ilmarë har även en yngre bror som är Vardas härold, men han saknar namn och har inte antagit för människor eller alver synlig form.

**Ossë** är vasall under Ulmo och herre över de hav som sköljer Midgårds kuster. Hans färder går aldrig ner i djupen så som Ulmos, utan han älskar kusterna och öarna. Hans stora glädje var Manwës vidar då han jublade i stormen och vågornas dån. Ossë var en stor vän av telerialverna och undervisade dem i skeppsbyggandets konst. Trots detta fruktas han av alla sjöfarare då hans makt är fruktansvärd och oberäknelig. Ossës boning i Valinor är byggd av pärlor och dess golv är av havsvatten.

**Uinen**, Havens och stiltjens härskarinna, är Ossës maka. Hennes hår ligger utbrett i alla vatten och endast hon förmår hejda Ossës vildhet. Hon älskar alla varelser som lever i vattnen och till henne ropar sjömännen att stilla vågorna. Númenoranerna levde under hennes beskydd, så som teleri lever under Ossës, tills de ådrog sig valars vrede.  
Morgoth hatade havet, då han inte kunde kontrollera det. Det sägs att han i uråldriga tider lockade över Ossë på sin sida genom att locka honom med Ulmos alla välden. Genom detta orsakades mycken förödelse i kusterna, men Uinen hejdade honom på Aulës begäran och förde honom inför Ulmo. Efter detta har han varit Ulmo trogen, även om han ibland rasar vilt utan befallning från Ulmo.

**Melian** tjänade både Vánaoch Estë. Hon levde länge i Lórien och vårdade dess träd innan hon kom till Midgård och blev maka till Thingolav Doriath, det enda förhållandet mellan en maia och alv. Omgärdade Doriath med en magisk trollring, Melians gördel. Mor till Lúthien och stammor till Mäster Elrondoch hans bror Elros, Númenors förste konung.

**Olórin** var visast bland maiar.(läs mer om honom i fjärde förordet)

**Tilion** var månens styrman. Tilion var från början Oromësmaia innan han fick i uppdrag att bära kärlet med månen. Kallad Jägaren med silverbågen.

**Urwendi** var Laurelins väktare, en av Vánas ungmör och solens härskarinna. Urwendi är mest älskad av människor som vaknade i solens sken. Morgoth dödar henne i slutet men Fionwëhämnas hennes död i den Stora undergången.

**Sauron** var en av Aulës maiar, om honom berättas i tredje förordet.

**(i)Mirga **var en av Yavannas maiar, maka till Vardas härold. Hon förtrollades av Morgoths makt och anslöt sig till honom. (läs mer om henne i tredje förordet.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(i) finns ej med i Tolkiens orginaltext


	3. Tredje förordet, om Fiender

Tredje förordet

**Fienderna**

ur Tolkiens Silmarillion

Sist bland valar nämns **Melkor**, han som höjer sig i makt. Detta namn används inte längre utan nu benämns han **Morgoth**, världens mörke fiende.  
Han gavs mycket makt av Ilúvatar och han var Manwës jämlike, den främste bland ainur. Morgoth hade del i alla andra valars krafter och kunskaper men använde dem endast i onda syften, då han åtrådde Manwës kungamakt och Ardas områden. Morgoth föll från sin upphöjda position till en ondskans herre, av insikt blev slughet. Då han inte kunde erövra ljuset som han åtrådde sökte han krossa det och dvaldes i mörker. Morgoths välde krossades i Vredens krig som avslutade Första åldern och Morgoth kastades ut från Ardas kretsar.  
Även kallad Bauglir, Mörkrets herre, Fienden, Svarte konungen, Den store mörke, Ondskans furste, Det onda hjärtats furste, Järnets vala, Järnets herre, Den Onde, Belegûr och Belegurth.

Morgoth kämpade dock inte ensam. Bland maiar lockades många av hans glans och förblev honom trogna även när han steg ner i mörkret. Andra lockade han med lögner och förrädiska gåvor.

(i)Så lyckades han övervinna **Mirga, **en av Yavannasmaiar. Hon hade kraft att ge liv till allahanda ting på Yavannas begäran, för att berika Arda i Yavannas namn. Ur henne avlade Morgoth de fruktansvärdaste bland andar, de gissel av eld som i Midgård kallas balroger. När Morgoth föll dömdes Mirga att aldrig återvända till Valinor och fjättrades till själ och ande djupt i underjorden, vid världens rötter. Då man ansåg att hon var ofarlig för Arda när hennes krafter fråntogs henne. Där skulle hon få betrakta den underbara värld som hon aldrig skulle få ta del av igen, tills tidens slut… Mirga bedjande då till sin make att ta henne tillbaka, men i hans ögon var hennes svek mot Arda för stort, då hon lät sina eldfödda slita i dess jord och förtära dess grund. Han försköt henne och svor att aldrig se på henne med ömhet igen. Mirgas vrede väcktes och hon lovade att föra Morgoths tanke vidare, som om det vore hennes egen. Hon kom att hata alla valar och allt som levde i Arda, den värld hon en gång varit med om att skapa.

Morgoths främsta tjänare var dock **Sauron **("Den avskydde"). Han tillhörde i begynnelsen Aulës maiar och förblev en väldig kraft i detta folks traditioner. I alla Morgoths illdåd hade Sauron en del och han var mindre ond bara så till vida att han tjänade Morgoth istället för sig själv. När Morgoth var fjättrad av valar, styrde Sauron över Angband och han deltog i Morgoths alla grymheter. Efter Morgoths fall antog Sauron en skön gestalt och namnet Annatar("Skänkare av gåvor"). I denna skepnad blev han vän med alverna och nu smidde människornas, alvernas och dvärgarnas ringar. Sauron smidde också Härskarringen för att kontrollera de andra ringarna. Genom att giva sig som fången till Númenors konung lyckades han få dem att angripa Valinor. Som straff för detta sänkte valar Númenor i havet och Saurons kropp förstördes. Han återvände då till Mordor som Mörkrets herre. Sista alliansen mellan människor och alver krossade hans herravälde i slutet av Andra åldern.  
I Tredje åldern skapade Sauron ett nytt mörkrets rike i Mordor innan han slutgiltigt krossades då Härskarringen förgjordes tack vare hoben Frodo.

---------------------------------------------------------

(i) Detta stycke finns inte med i Silmarillion, utan är tillskrivet för att förklara Mirgas ursprung, ondskan du mötter i Andúril årtusenden från denna saga. (Enligt Fylkes räkning...)


	4. Fjärde förordet, om Istari

Fjärde förordet

**Istari**

om Trollkarlarna

Istari var maiar från Odödliga landen som uppträdde i formen av gamla men friska män som åldrades väldigt långsamt. Deras mänskliga form var verklig och inte låtsad och de genomlevde människornas plågor och löpte risk att dödas. Istari var förbjudna att visa sig i sin fulla makt och var begränsade till de makter som fanns inom de dödligas värld. De var vidare förbjudna att behärska människor och alver genom att visa sin styrka, istället var de hänvisade till att stödja Saruons motståndare genom råd och övertalning.

Människorna trodde att istari var av alvsläkt då de inte tycktes bli äldre medan generationer av människor föddes och dog, men även om istari ofta sökte alvernas sällskap var de, som ovan nämts, maior från Odödliga landen.

De istari som kom till Midgård var fem till antalet: **Gandalf, Saruman, Radagast, Alatar **och **Pallando.**

Istari var medlemmar av Heren Istarion ("Trollkarlarnas orden"). De kom till Midgård kring Tredje ålderns år 1000 till Grå hamnarna på ett alvskepp från Odödliga landen. De hade skickats av valar, Västerns herrar, för att hjälpa Saurons motståndare.

Efter ett rådslag bland valar beslutades att man skulle skicka sändebud till Midgård och dessa valdes ut bland Odödliga landes maiar. _"Men vem skulle dra dit? Ty de måste vara starka och mäktiga, **Saurons** jämlikar, men måste avstå från sin makt och klä sig i människogestalt så att de kom på jämlik fot med alver och människor och kunde vinna deras tillit. Men detta skulle utsätta dem för stora faror, fördunkla deras visdom och klokhet, och förvirra dem med den rädsla, oro och trötthet och köttet ger."_  
Endast två maiar trädde då fram, **Curumo** (**Saruman**), som valts av **Aulë**, och **Alatar**, vald av **Oromë**. **Manwë** befallde **Olórin** (**Gandalf**) att fara till Midgård som den tredje budbäraren (**Varda** kommenterade detta med orden _"Inte som den tredje"_), ty Olórin var intresserad av de eldar som stannat kvar. Olórin invände att han fruktade sig vara för svag för en sådan uppgift och att han fruktade Sauron. Manwë förklarade att detta var en ännu större orsak att just han skulle fara till Midgård. Curomo tvingades ta med **Aiwendil** (**Radagast**) för att **Yavanna** bad honom och Alatar tog med sig **Pallando** ty de var gamla vänner.

**Saruman den vite** - Hans namn i Odödliga landen var Curumo, av alverna kallad **Curunír** och av människorna Saruman. Valdes som sändebud av Aulë. Saruman kom till Midgård som ledare av Heren Istarion. Saruman var en man med korpsvart hår och välklingande röst och var helt vitklädd. Hans kunskaper i allt hantverk var stora och ansågs (helt korrekt) vara ledaren för orden.  
Han bekämpade länge Sauron men började med århundradenas gång eftertrakta ringens makt för sin egen del. Av Gondors rikshovmästare Beren fick han år 2759 nycklarna till Orthanc i tron att han skulle rusta upp Orthanc och på så vis underlätta försvaret av Gondor och Rohan. Istället blev Isengård sen samlingspunkt för orcher, uruk-hai och dunlänningar. Saruman blev senare fångad av Sauron och blev dennes hantlangare.  
Till sist förstördes Orthanc av enternas vrede och Gandalf bröt Sarumans stav. Som en futtig hämnd försökte Saruman förstöra hobernas hem, Fylke, och dräpa Frodo. Sedan man skickats iväg utan straff av Frodo dräptes Saruman av sin egen tjänare, **Gríma Ormstunga**.

**Gandalf den grå** - av alverna kallad **Mithrandir**, av människorna Gandalf, av dvärgarna **Tharkun** och av haradrim **Icánus**. I Odödliga landen bar han namnet Olórin. Valdes som sändebud av Manwë. Han bodde länge i Lóriens trädgårdar och gick ofta till gråterskan Niennas hus där han lärde sig medlidande och fick uthållighet även i hopplösheten. Hans munterhet och snabba vrede (som förstärktes av Naryas ring) doldes under gråa plagg och långt skägg så att endast de som kände honom väl kunde ana det.  
Gandalf tycktes äldre, gråare och mer obetydlig än sina ordensfränder vid ankomsten till Midgård, men vid sin ankomst till Midgård fick han Narya, eldens ring, av Círdan, Grå hamnarnas herre som såg klarare än någon annan i Midgård. _"Ty tunga mödor och faror väntar dig, tag därför denna ring som hjälp och stöd, om din uppgift skall visa sig alltför tung och mödosam. Den blev mig anförtrodd endast för att jag skulle hålla dem hemlig, och här på väststranden har den ingen uppgift att fylla; men det tycks mig som om den i kommande dagar bör vila i ädlare händer än mina, händer som kan utnyttja den för att tända modets eld i allas hjärtan"_  
Gandalf kom bli den av istari som ledde Midgårds folk till seger över Sauron ty han var den ende av de fem som blev sin uppgift trogen. Gandalfs var en vandrare som inte bosatte sig någonstans i Midgård. Hans resor bland alver och människor tog honom över hela västländerna i Midgård och han var alla Saurons fienders vän. Genom Gandalfs verk dräptes draken Smaug och Morias balrog, men han största bedrift var att han var arkitekten bakom Saurons fall.

**Radagast den brune** - Hans namn i Odödliga landen var Aiwendil. Valdes som sändebud av Yavanna. Radagast bodde i Rhosgobel i Anduins dalar (vid Mörkmårdens gränstrakter mellan Carrock och gamla skogsvägen). Hans verksamhet koncentrerades kring Midgårds djur och han spelade ingen roll i kampen mot Sauron. Radagast dårades av Midgårds djur och lämnade alverna och människornas öden åt Gandalf och Saruman. Gandalf beskrev honom så här: _"en dugande trollkarl, en stor mästare i att förändra form och färg och han har stora kunskaper om örter och djur, särkskilt är fåglarna hans vänner."_  
Radagast använde dock sin vänskap med djuren, framför allt fåglarna, för att samla in uppgifter, men då dessa rapporterades till Saruman då han var rådets ledare var dessa inte till någon större hjälp. Vissa menar att örnarnas lägliga uppdykande vid ett flertal tillfällen kan vara Radagasts förtjänst men det finns inga bevis för detta.  
Det anses att Radagast svek sin uppgift, men detta stämmer inte helt överens med tanken att han utvalts av Yavanna, just för sin kärlek till hennes skapelse.

**Alatar & Pallando** - Ithryn Luin "De blå trollkarlarna" Valdes som sändebud av Ormë. De drog österut tillsammans med Saruman men återvände aldrig. Deras öde är okänt, kanske fortsatte de sina uppdrag i öster, kanske gick de under eller kanske blev de tjänare åt Sauron.  
Tolkien skrev i ett brev från 1958 följande om "de blå trollkarlarna": _"Jag tror att de drog ut som sändebud till avlägsna trakter, i öster och söder, långt bortom numenoranernas områden; så att säga som missionärer till länder som var ockuperade av fienden. Hur de lyckades där vet jag inte; men jag fruktar att de misslyckades, de som Saruman, om ock säkert på ett annat sätt; och jag misstänker att de grundade eller blev pionjärer inom de hemliga kulter och 'magiska' traditioner som kom att överleva Saurons fall."_  
I _The Peoples of Middle Earth_ (History of Middle-Earth XII) ges de namnen **Morinehtar** och **Rómestámo** och deras uppgift sägs ha varit att uppmuntra till revolt i öster, söka efter Saurons gömställe samt att skapa splittring bland Saurons allierade. Det mest anmärkningsvärda är väl att de här sägs ha lyckats eftersom Saurons styrkor inte var mäktigare än de var under Andra och Tredje Åldern.

------------------------------------------------------------------

detta förord kommer ur olika fakta jag grävt upp. Det finns till bara som uppslagsverk, för nöjje eller djupare kundskap.


	5. Femte förordet, om Númenor

Femte förordet

om **Númenor**

När Morgoths välde var krossat efter Vredens krig var alvvännernas människosläkte, edain, svårt decimerat efter alla krig och deras länder hade försvunnit då Beleriand sjönk i havet. Valar greps av ett så stort medlidande för detta tappra folk som genomgått så mycket och förlorat allt, att de skapade en stor ö i havet mellan Midgård och Odödliga landen, denna ö var Númenor. Detta var inte den enda gåvan från valar, de fick även långt liv (de var dock ej odödliga så som alverna), större krafter både kroppsligt och själsligt och mycket kunskap som tidigare endast varit känd bland alverna.

Över hela världen seglade numenoranerna, utom västerut, ty dit hade valar förbjudit dem att färdas. Numenoranerna var under valars beskydd och ända tills de vände sig från valar led inga av deras fartyg skeppsbrott.

I Midgård återvände **Morgoths** tjänare **Sauron** och hans onda rike växte. Saurons makt var så stor att hans styrkor dräpte väldiga mängder alver och drev de överlevande mot Blå bergen. Numenoranerna ingrep på alvernas sida och de jagade ut Saurons härar från västra Midgård. Numenoranera grundade nu flera mäktiga städer i Midgård och ett vilja att härska över hela Midgård växte sig stark på Númenor. Därför sände de en enorm härskara mot Mordor som Sauron inte kunde motstå utan fördes som fånge till Númenor.

I sin fångenskap förledde han storkonungen **Ar-Pharazôn** och numenoranerna vände sig från valar och började tillbe Morgoth. Ar-Pharazôn samlade den största flotta som någonsin samlats i Arda och seglade mot Odödliga landen. När konungen tog sitt första steg i Odödliga landen föll bergen över honom och utplånade hela hans flotta. Valars vrede var så stor att havet reste sig i vrede och hela Númenor bröts sönder och sjönk i havet.

Ett fåtal av de trogna, elendili, hade flytt från undergången och de grundade de mäktiga kungarikena Arnor och Gondor. Även en del av de som var Sauron trogna överlevde och de kallades de svarta numenoranerna och härskade bland de onda människorna i Midgård.


	6. Chapter 1

**Legenden om ARDA**

Första boken

**Alma**

Del ett: Númenors fall

(Ett tips är att läsa i alla fall femte förordet innan du ger dig in på berättelsen, det ger lite mer grund att stå på)

Kap 1

_Världen förändras… jag känner det i jorden… förminner det i luften… Det är mörkare nu och Morgoths skugga förmörkar vår konungs hjärta. O, store Ilúvartar, ge mig ett tecken… visa mig vad jag måste göra…_

"Almarill! Konungens män kommer!"

Överprästinnan släckte snabbt sina rökelser och började plocka undan sitt lilla altare. Tjänsteflickan rusade till assistans. Almarill bredde ut en liten linneduk på golvet och lade ner frukten, blommorna, bihonungen och rökelserna hon prytt sitt altare med. Sedan vek hon ihop hörnen till ett knyte och räckte det till flickan.

"Här, begrav det i trädgården. De är gåvor till Eru. Skynda dig, låt ingen se dig."

Flickan nickade och neg djupt sedan rusade hon iväg. Almarill öppnade sina fönster och försökte vädra ut så mycket som möjligt av rökelserna. Straks efter att flickan försvunnit steg en högväxt, stålklädd man in genom Almarills kammardörr. Han bugade lätt och såg sig omkring i rummet. Med en bestämd hand gav han sina män order att söka igenom rummet.

"Marwin av Morgoth. Vad har jag gjort för att förtjäna denna ära?…" frågade hon ansträngt och såg mycket irriterat på när soldaterna vände upp och ner på det mesta i kammaren.

"Jag har fått rapporter om att Valar dyrkas i dessa lokaler." svarade Marwin medan han inspekterade innehållet i det smyckeskrin som bars fram till honom. Han log, lyfte upp en av de vackra kedjorna och gick fram till Almarill. Han höll upp kedjan framför hennes ansikte.

"Månsten? Almarill, detta är en av Vardas stenar."

"En gåva till mig från drottning Ar-Zimraphel. Jag var tjänare vid hennes hov innan jag följde min far hit till Rómenna. Det är bara en vacker sten milord." svarade hon och hängde kedjan om sin hals. Marwin skrattade och såg sig ännu en gång omkring i rummet. Då fick han syn på det lilla bordet som stod vid Almarills bädd, där hon förberett sitt lilla altare. Han såg godmodigt på henne och gick fram till bordet. Almarill insåg då att hon inte hunnit plocka undan allt, det lilla silverfatet där hon bränt sina rökelser och bägaren med offervin stod ännu framme. Marwin lyfte upp fatet och luktade på de brända missfärgningarna, sedan höll han svarskrävande fram det mot henne. Fatet var välanvänt och bar många runda mörka fläckar.

"Hur kan du förklara det här milady? Rökelser för att glädja Ilúvartar?" Hon steg nervöst fram till honom, hon visste inte riktigt vad hon skulle säga. Men att visa Marwin att hon fruktade honom kunde hon inte tillåta sig själv att göra.

Hon log försiktigt och tog fatet från hans händer. "Om det anses som ett hot mot konung Ar-Pharazôn eller på något sätt strider mot hans lagar att önska förföra en älskare med afroditium så är jag lika skyldig som anklagad..."

Marwin log och såg på silverbägaren med offervin. "Och detta är till för att släcka din törst om natten, antar jag… "

Almarill fattade silverbägaren med sina båda händer och höjde den framför honom. "Till er hälsa…" sade hon med ett leende.

Marwin tog emot bägaren och såg mycket noga på den. "Dyra föremål bär du fram Almarill… till min hälsa säger du…"

Så räckte han tillbaka bägaren med ett avvaktande: "Damerna först…"

Almarill höjde bägaren och drack en klunk, sedan räckte hon den åter till Marwin. Han log mot henne och drack törstigt ur bägaren. Hon tog emot den tomma kalken och ställde ner den på silverfatet. "Nu milord måste jag tyvärr avvika. Arbete före nöjen, som vanligt." Så neg hon och skulle just gå när Marwin tog ett stadigt tag om hennes handled.

"Tro inte att du kan lura mig Almarill. Jag vet var din trohet ligger. Det skulle vara en fröjd att se er brinna i ett av Morgoths tempel."

Han drog henne till sig och tryckte hennes kropp mot sin. "Men föst skulle du få göra rätt för din vassa tunga… Almarill, Almarill, det skulle vara mitt personliga nöje att få er att erkänna ert svek."

Hon log ansträngt. "Hur lockande det än må låta… så måste jag lämna er nu. Min far har kallat mig till sig för en bra stund sedan. Men se er gärna omkring…" så slingrade hon sig ur hans famn och lämnade kammaren. Marwin såg efter henne med ett brett leende.

En av hans soldater gick fram till dörren och såg hur Almarill försvann ut ur den lilla stugan. "Det där är en mycket förtjusande häxa milord." sade han och såg på sin befälhavare.

"Ja, hon har det mörkaste håret och de klaraste grå ögonen jag känner till, en mycket slug och listig häxa… kom nu, vi finner inget mer här. Det är mycket sällan hon håller sina seanser i sin egen kammare. Hon börjar känna sig trängd… hon vet att jag arresterar henne precis när jag vill." sade Marwin med ett leende och fingarde på brännfatet.

Almarill gick med snabba steg genom den lilla park som låg mellan deras lilla tjänstebostad och Amadils stora stenhus. Det var många år sedan de lämnat Armenelos, Númenors gyllene stad och bosatt sig i Rómenna. Hon hade följt sin far och mor i deras tjänst som tjänare till Amandil, konungens rådgivare, när denna avsattes från konungens råd och drog sig tillbaka till Rómenna. Det hela hade börjat när konungen fört med sig Sauron till Númenor som sin fånge. Konungen hade inte litat på Saurons trohetseder när Mordor föll under Havskonungens majestät, utan hade beslutat att ha honom under uppsikt. Men så slug var Sauron och så stark i sin hemliga vilja att han inom tre år blivit konungens mest förtrogne under dennes rådslag. Ett smicker så ljuvt som honung flöt över hans läppar och han tycktes mäkta vis, eftersom han hade stora kunskaper om sådant som människorna ännu inte kände till. När konunges rådgivare såg hur högt Sauron stod i konungens gunst så började de genast krypa för honom. Alla utom en, Amandil herre av Andúnië.

Konungen blev vilseledd av Sauron och vek av från dyrkan av västerns ljus till dyrkan av Morgoths mörker. Ty Sauron lovade att denne skulle kunna frigöra konungen från dödens band och göra honom odödlig, som de alver som befolkade Västerns stränder. Till en början skedde allt detta i hemlighet, men mycket snart dyrkade konungen mörkret helt öppet och de flesta av hans folk följde honom i detta. Men fortfarande fanns det några kvar av de som var valar trogna. De bodde i Rómenna och landet däromkring. Och den främste bland dem, hos vilken de trogna sökte ledning och uppmuntran var Amandil och hans son Elendil. De var båda skickliga fartygskaptener och ättlingar till Elros Tar-Minyatur(ii), men inte medlemmar av det härskarhus som satt med kronan och tronen i Armenelos stad.

Amandil och Ar-Pharazôn hade varit mycket goda vänner under deras gemensamma ungdomstid, och trotts att han tillhörde alvännerna behöll konungen Amandil i sitt råd ända till Saurons ankomst. Men nu förvisades han ur detta, för Sauron hatade honom mer än någon annan i Númenor. Men Amandil var en så ädel man och hade utfört så tappra bragder som kapten på haven att han fortfarande respekterades av folket och varken konungen eller Sauron vågade ännu bära hand på honom. Därför drog sig Amandil tillbaka till Rómenna och kallade i hemlighet till sig alla som han fortfarande vågade lita på. Ty Amandil fruktade att det onda nu skulle växa snabbt och att alla alvvänner därför svävade i fara. Hans misstakar blev snart verklighet, för Meneltarma, Ilúvartars tempel på Númenors högsta berg låg nu till synes övergivet. Men inte ens Sauron vågade vanhelga det heliga templet, så konungen förbjöd folket med hot om dödstraff att någonsin bestiga berget upp till templet.

Detta gällde också de trogna som ännu bevarade Ilúvartar i sina hjärtan.

Almarill steg in i det stora stenhuset och skyndade genom korridorerna fram till Amandils arbetsrum. Innan hon steg in tvättade hon sina händer och sitt ansikte i ett handfat vid dörren. Det ansågs som en förolämpning att kvinnor steg inför Amandil smutsiga. Dessutom luktade hon ännu av rökelserna och hon kunde fortfarande känna Marwins vidriga händer mot sin kropp.

När hon försiktigt öppnade dörren och steg in blev alla mycket glada att se henne. "Almarill! Åh, min flicka!" Hanna rusade fram till sin dotter och kramade om henne. "jag sände bud så snart jag hörde att Marwin och hans mannar var i antågande."

"Det är ingen fara med mig mor lilla, jag blev inte ertappad." sade hon och försökte lossa på moderns grepp en smula. Almarills far steg nu fram till henne.

"Du måste vara mer försiktig. Marwin har svurit att kasta dig i någon av Morgoth eldar."

"Han har också dyrt och heligt lovat att ta mig till sin bädd före det… och det lär ta honom lång tid. Han lär inte kunna nedlägga några stackars jungfrur på en månad… minst. Marwin har just lärt sig att inte stjäla Erus offervin." sade hon och log mot sin far.

"Menethel, du borde snarast lära din dotter att inte reta upp Ar-Pharazôns anhängare. De har redan förmörkat vår tillvaro alldeles tillräckligt." Det var Amandil som talade och såg med en allvarlig blick på Almarill från sitt skrivbord.

"Min far har rätt Menethel, Almarill är en av våra skickligaste helare. Vi har inte råd att förlora henne till den mörkes eldar." tillade Elendil som satt framför skrivbordet. Med honom var även hans två söner Isildur och Anárion.

"Jag ber om förlåtelse. Jag ska vara mer försiktig nästa gång." sade Almarill och neg djupt för Amandil. Sedan utväxlade hon en snabb blick och ett litet leende med Isildur och Anárion innan tjänstefolket gick och satte sig på sina platser vid rummets vägg. De unga männen hade svårt att hålla sig för skratt när de tänkte på Almarills tilltag, men tystades snart av Amandils allvarliga blick.

"En ond nyhet har nått mig idag. Det är därför jag kallat er alla till mig. Elendil, Isildur, Anárion, men även ni Menethel och hans familj, ty ni är mig trognast. Och jag vill höra vad Meneltarmas prästinnor har att orda i saken. Ni vet alla att Sauron är vår konungs rådgivare och att Ar-Pharazôn respekterar hans ord. Det mörker Sauron sprider rotar sig allt djupare i vår konungs hjärta. Men det senaste budet gör mig mycket mer illa än de tidigare. Sauron önskar att konungen fäller det vita trädet, Nimloth, det fagra, som växer på hans gård. Nimloth var en gåva till oss från våra vänner alverna och stammar från Celeborn, det vita trädet som växer mitt på Eldarnas ö Eressëa. Men konungen tvekar ännu. Hans företrädares ord, att ättens lycka står bundet vid trädets hejdar honom fortfarande. Jag kan bara tolka det som att Sauron vill förstöra allt som minner om eldarna och Valinors ljus." Amandil tystnade och såg på människorna i rummet.

"Far, vi kan inte låta detta ske. Ska Sauron få släcka allt ljus från väst bara för att han lindat vår konung runt sitt finger?" sade Elendil förtvivlat.

"Hur mycket sanning ligger det i den här gamla profetian? Almarill, vad har du att säga?" frågade Anárion som delade sin faders upprörda sinnelag.

"Det är sant, Anárion. Det vita trädet är i fara och vid det står ättens lycka bunden. Många av de prästinnor som bär synens gåva har siat om att trädet hotas." svarade Almarill.

"Varför har du inte varnat oss tidigare!" utbrast Anárion.

Almarill såg på honom med en lugn blick och sade: "Vem tror du sände efter budet?"

Anárion tog sig samman och började diskutera med de andra männen om vad som skulle göras för att förhindra detta. Almarill och Hanna gick ut på stenbalkongen utanför Amandils arbetsrum för att männen skulle få vara i fred. Almarill blundade och drog några djupa andetag av den friska nattluften. Marwin hade avbrutit henne i hennes seans allt för tidigt, hon hade ännu inte hunnit nås av den syn hon önskade. Ännu hoppades hon att Ilúvartar skulle sända henne en uppenbarelse med råd om hur de skulle handla. Hanna såg på sin dotter, överprästinnan med det långa svarta håret böljande långt nedanför hennes midja över den svepta, puppurfärgade dräkten i tunt siden. Almarills svarta hår bar nu en ton av mörkt vin, en färg som kom av mångårigt bruk av örten Henna. Örten var en gåva till prästtinne ordern från Yavanna(i) som alverna en gång bar med sig från väst. Prästinneordern vårdade den ömt och odlade blommorna med stor omsorg i Meneltarmas trädgårdar. Hanna lade en filt över Almarills axlar och gick in igen för att inte störa henne. I balkongdörren mötte hon Isildur. Han hade inte sagt ett ord under Amandils berättelse och inte heller yppat något under diskussionen som nu pågick i arbetsrummet. Han gick fram till Almarill och lutade sig mot balkongens stenräcke.

"Det är fel tid att offra vin till Eru." sade han och såg fundersamt på henne.

"Vad Marwin inte känner till lider han inte av…" svarade hon med ett försiktigt leende utan att öppna sina ögon. Isildur skrattade och lade armarna i kors på sitt bröst.

"Och hur länge tror du det tar innan han förstår vem som ligger bakom hans förtret?"

Hon öppnade sina ögon och log mot Isildur. "Jag kan brinna för det här, jag vet. Men jag kunde inte låta bli… varför är du inte där inne? Din far önskar säkert att höra dina åsikter."

Isildur vände sig ut mot den lilla parken runt huset och funderade en stund. "Jag lyssnar just nu hällre till dig. Vad har Eru(iii) sagt dig i dina syner?"

"Bara att Eärendils ätt står bunden vid Nimloth. Trädets lycka och öde är ättens." sade hon med lugn röst. Hon blundade åter och inväntade en möjlig syn.

Isildur nickade och såg ut i natten. "Då vet jag vad jag måste göra…" mumlade han och lämnade balkongen. Almarill ryckte till när hon hörde dörren till arbetsrummet öppnas och stängas igen.

Hanna steg fram till balkongdörren och såg frågande på sin dotter. "Vart gick Isildur med sådan brådska?" undrade hon.

"Jag vet inte..." svarade Almarill, men en skugga sänkte sig över hennes hjärta. Världen skulle snart mörkna ytterligare.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(i) Se första förordet

(ii) Detta är Elronds bror. Han var Halvalv men valde att bli mänsklig. Han blev Númenors förste konung.

(iii) ett annat namn för Inúvartar, den högsta makten i Arda (överguden, tuppen i hönnsgården)


	7. Chapter 2

** ALMA  
**

**Kap: 2**

Kvällen förflöt och snart gick Hanna och Almarill till deras bostad för att sova. Männen satt ännu uppe och diskuterade och ännu hade inte Isildur setts till. Hanna såg hur hennes dotter oroligt blickade ut i natten och de sov oroligt när sömnen väl kom över dem.

När natten började lida mot morgon väcktes de plötsligt av att dörren till bostaden flög upp med en smäll. Kvinnorna kastade på sig sina morgonrockar och rusade ut i det stora rummet för att se vad som stod på. In genom dörren störtade Menethel och Elendil, mellan dem bar de en medvetslös man.

"Hanna, Almarill förbered en bädd! Skynda er!" ropade Menethel.

Almarill sprang in i sin kammare och lade ett tjockt rent lakan över sin bädd, sedan visade hon dem in. Männen bar den skakade fram till bädden och lade ner honom försiktigt. Almarill gick fram och lyfte bort halsdukarna som dolde mannens ansikte. "Isildur!" utbrast hon. Sedan slet hon bestämt upp hans jacka och skjorta och såg de djupa blödande såren. Svärd hade skurit honom i sidorna och över bröstet. "Mor! koka vatten och hämta rena dukar!" ropade hon och hämtade själv några av de små flaskor renade elixir hon förvarade i ett skåp vid sitt altare. "Vad i hela världen har han råkat ut för?" frågade hon sedan medan hon tvättade såren.

"Han begav sig ensam till Armenelos och konungens trädgårdar, de är förbjudna för de trogna. Almarill, han tog sig till Nimloths växtplats. Konungen har befalligt att den platsen är förbjuden för alla." sade Menethel.

Almarill såg på Isildur med sorg i sitt hjärta. "Konungens män bevakar trädet natt och dag, jag har sett det... Jag känner i djupet av min själ att det är Sauron som till fullo styr vår konungs handlingar. Ar-Pharazôn är bara en marionett som dansar efter Sauron pipa…"

Hon koncentrerade sig och sträckte ut sin hand för att försöka stämma blodet som flöt ur Isildurs sår, ty det var en gåva prästinneordern besatt. Men så fort hon åter rörde vid Isildur stelnade hon till och stirrade stumt framför sig.

"Vad är det Almarill?" frågade Menethel och skulle just skaka om sin dotter när Hanna stoppade honom.

"Eru har sänt henne en syn. Låt henne hållas, hon kanske snart vet vad vi ska göra." sade Hanna och tog ett stadigt tag om sin makes arm.

Almarill såg Isildur, klädd i trasor smög han ut i natten. Han tog sig till Armenelos och undvek alla vakter smidigt. Vid den här tiden stod Nimloth mörk och bar inga blommor, ty det var höst och vintern var nära. Hon såg Isildur passera vakterna runt trädets växtplats. Han tog en frukt som hängde i trädet och vände sig om för att gå. Men då upptäckte vakterna honom och anföll honom. Isildur drog sitt svärd och kämpade sig ut, men han skadades på många ställen. Hon såg hur han dock undkom genom att gömma sig i en vagn som just lämnade staden. Isildur lyckades med nöd ta sig tillbaka till Rómenna och överlämna frukten till Amandil innan hans krafter svek honom. Sedan såg hon ett ungt grönt skott som vecklade ut sina första blad. Almarill flämtade till och såg på människorna i kammaren.

"Berätta vad du såg Almarill." bad Elendil som satt vid sin sons sida.

"Frukten… frukten Isildur överlämnade till Amandil kommer från Nimloth. Den måste planteras omedelbart. Plantera den i en stäva så den kan flyttas. De kanske ännu inte vet vem som burit hand på trädet. Men kommer de hit och finner Isildur skadad så kommer de säkert att lägga samman händelserna. Han måste till en säker plats." Almarill bet sig i läppen och funderade " Nej föresten, lämna honom här. Jag ska kalla på mina vänner inom ordern och vi ska gömma honom och vårda honom. Isildurs sår kommer inte att läka förrän ett friskt skott skjuter ur frukten och vecklar ut sina första blad. Han avlider om han stannar här. Ingen av er kan veta var han finns, så att ni aldrig kan avslöja det. Isildur måste föra ätten vidare… han måste."

"Du talar i gåtor Almarill, men jag ska se till att frukten planteras." sade Elendil och lade sin hand på hennes axel. "Ta väl hand om honom och må alla Valar vara med er" Elendil strök sin sons kind och lämnade sedan kammaren.

Hanna bad Menethel att följa Elendil och det gjorde han. Hon hjälpte Almarill att binda Isildurs sår och frågade försiktigt var hon hade tänkt föra honom.

"Jag kan inte svara dig mor, men sänd efter Miriam. Hon vet var de andra prästinnorna uppehåller sig. Säg att hon ska be dem att klä sig mörkt, vi ger oss av redan i natt." Hanna nickade och skickade genast en budbärare. Sedan förenade hon sig med Amandil, Elendil och Menethel för planteringen av frukten.

I Amandils arbetsrum iordninggjordes en stor stäva med jord från trädgården och Nimloths frukt planterades omsorgsfullt.

"Isildur ska ha stor ära för sitt handlande, även om det var mycket dumdristigt…" sade Amandil och välsignade jorden.

Hanna kände en stor oro i sitt bröst. precis som Almarill kände hon hur världen mörknade allt mer. Hon steg ut på balkongen och såg ut över trädgården. Hon såg hur en liten grupp kvinnor i mörka kappor skyndade fram mot grindarna i muren som omgav trädgården. De ledde en mörk häst som drog på en liten höskrinda. Almarill vände sig mot sin mor för ett kort ögonblick och log ett lugnande leende.

"Jag ska be Eru att skydda dig mitt barn…" mumlade hon och återvände in i arbetsrummet.

Elendil bar ner jordstävan i källaren och ställde den på en plats där en tunn ljusstråle brukade sträva in genom källarens stenväggar. Sedan låste han väl om den, nyckeln gav han sedan till Menethel. "Jorden får inte bli torr… jag litar på att du tar väl hand om den." Menethel nickade och lät nyckeln falla ner i hans rockficka.

Menethel och Hanna kunde inte sova mer den natten. De väntade bara oroligt på att konungens män skulle komma och meddela dem att Almarill ertappats och fängslats. Men inget bud kom och morgonen steg sakta över Rómenna.

Menethel och Hanna gick tidigt in för att hjälpa husfolket med morgonbestyren. Hanna hade varit första tjänarinna till Isilwin, Elendils hustru, men hon var borta nu, konungens män hade dräpt henne, anklagad för att ha hetsat mot konungen. Elendil var medveten om att detta dåd bara var ett försök att få Amandil och hans ättlingar att vackla, men ännu hade man inte lyckats få dem på fall. När Sauron inte vågade bära hand på Amandil så var det hans närmaste som for illa istället. Hanna var nu tjänarinna till Berethil, Anárions unga hustru. Medan Hanna förberedde den unga frökens kläder och morgonhygien gick hennes tankar obönhörligen till Almarill, hon önskade innerligt att dottern skulle lyckas hålla sig gömd. Det var tidig förmiddag när lugnet i Amandils hus stördes av att konungens män med bestämda steg trampade in över tröskeln. Marwin var deras anförare och han beordrade att Amandil, hans ättlingar och deras höga tjänare skulle samlas i arbetsrummet. När husfolket steg in satt Marwin själv bakom Amandils stora ekskrivbord och letade igenom dess innehåll.

"Vadan denna fräckhet!" utbrast Amandil. "Får jag inte ens kräva respekt för min person i mitt eget hus?"

Marwin lade ifrån sig de papper han just granskade och log. Han reste sig upp och gick fram till Amandil. "Den förfrågan kan jag väl bevilja, om än för en kort tid… jag är här på order av konungen, någon har burit hand på Nimloth i natt och trotsat konungens förbud. Jag har utsetts att finna den skyldige…" Marwin sneglade på Elendil och Anárion. "Minns jag inte helt fel så har Elendil två söner… var är Isildur? Har han inte hörsammat kallelsen?"

"Min sonson underkastar sig inte en man som er…" muttrade Amandil.

Marwin vände åter sin uppmärksamhet mot den gamle mannen. "Vet du vad jag tror Amandil? Jag tror att er sonson är den man jag söker. Isildur kan inte gömma sig för evigt, han blev illa skadad Amandil. Och för hans dåd har konungen låtit fälla Nimloth, det vita trädet finns inte längre…"

Hanna lämnade sin plats vid sin husfrus sida och gick snabbt till sin make. Hon grep hårt om Menethels arm och såg oroligt på honom. Menethel lade stödjande sin hand på hennes.

Marwin såg Hannas upprörda ansiktsutryck och gick fram till Menethel. "Sauron ska låta uppföra ett tempel på kullen mitt i Armenelos för att hedra Melkor, frihetens givare. Konungen har givit order att alla som inte underkastar sig Melkor ska möta templets eldar… Jag har order att arrestera er dotter, för Almarill till mig omedelbart!"

Hanna och Menethel såg på varandra. "Hon finns inte här milord…" stammade Hanna fram med gråten i halsen.

"Har inte heller hon hörsammat min kallelse? Amandil, jag kommer att bränna ner det här huset till grunden och låta alla i det brinna inne om inte Isildur och Almarill stiger fram nu!" sade Marwin bestämt och blängde hårt på Amandil.

"De finns inte här, precis som Hanna säger." sade Elendil och såg allvarligt på Marwin. "De har givit sig av. Isildur har tagit Almarill till sin hustru, jag förevigade löftet i natt. De har seglat öster ut, mot Midgård, för att bilda en familj i trygghet."

Marwin såg stumt på Elendil och Menethel. Sedan gav han upp ett högt skratt "Du talar osanning Elendil, högst opassande för en man av er ställning… Almarill bär Ilúvartar i sitt hjärta, hon skulle inte acceptera er son, även om ni säkert önskade det. Almarill är prästinna och kan inte äktas."

"Almarill är inte prästinna! Hon har aldrig varit det. Det är bara något ni diktat ihop för att rättfärdiga er önskan att bränna henne levande! Almarill är min dotter och min ägodel. Jag har givit henne till Isildur." sade Menethel upprört.

Marwin skrattade åter och lade sina händer på Menethels axlar. "Du har begåvats med en fager dotter Menethel och jag vet vars hennes trohet ligger. Men om det ni påstår är sant kan det påverka dommen… Jag kommer att finna dem Menethel och när så sker så kommer hon att brinna… Men jag kan lova dig så mycket, att om jag finner henne i Isildurs armar, så kommer jag bränna honom först." Menethel stirrade på Marwin som log ett segervisst leende och klappade honom uppmuntrande på axlarna, sedan vände sig Marwin åter till Amandil. "Ni ska veta att ni lever på min nåd. Om inte Isildur visar sig vid full hälsa, utan de sår som mannen jag söker bär, senast till våren så kommer det här huset och alla i det att möta Morgots eldar." Marwin granskade snabbt var och en av de förskräckta människorna i rummet, sedan vände han på klacken och gick.

Hanna föll gråtandes i sin makes famn. Menethel försökte trösta henne så gott han kunde sedan gick han fram till Elendil och tog hans hand. "Tusen tack milord, ni kan ha räddat min dotters liv"

"Det var det minsta jag kunde göra. Hade Almarill inte fört Isildur härifrån så hade han redan nu varit arresterad. Måtte hon nu bara ha funnit en plats som är säker nog…"

Menethel såg att även Elendil hade berörts mycket av Marwins besök och oroade sig mycket, ty sorgen var stor i hans ögon.


	8. Chapter 3

**Legenden om ARDA **

**ALMA **

Kap 3

Dagarna gick och varken Almarill eller Isildur hördes av. Hanna och Menethel reste ofta in till Armenelos för att inskaffa matvaror och annat som behövdes vid hushållet. Saurons tempel tog sakta form allt efter hösten övergick till vinter. Vid sin bas hade templet formen av en cirkel med femton meter tjocka väggar. Basytan var minst etthundrafemtio meter i dameter. Mörkt och hotfullt höjde det sig allt högre över marken och kastade sin skugga över staden.

"Måtte Almarill vara säker…" mumlade Menethel när de passerade bygget. Hanna var för orolig för att tala.

Hon såg ut över marknadsplatsen, folket verkade inte oroade, utan nästan glada över att se templet ta form.

"Snart har vi en ordentlig plats att hedra Melkor…", "Ja, snart kommer mörkrets herre att lösa oss från dödens skugga…" sades det mellan marknadsstånden på torget och på gatorna.

De ställde vagnen vid värdshuset och gick för att uträtta sina göromål. Menethel gick för att tala med smeden, Hanna gick mot fruktstånden och började plocka det som kokerskan skrivit ner på sin lista. Hannas tankar var så långt borta att hon råkade krocka med en ung flicka som kom gående mot fruktståndet. Flickan tappade sin korg och började stressat och nästan skrämt att plocka i dess innehåll.

"För låt mig lilla vän… jag är hemskt ledsen." sade Hanna och satte sig på huk bredvid flickan och ville hjälpa henne att plocka upp varorna i korgen ingen.

"Låt bli!" fräste flickan och lät inte Hanna röra vid korgen.

Hanna hade inte brytt sig desto mer om flickan efter ett sådant uppförande om det inte varit för den mörkröda hårslingan som fallit ur flickans mörka huvudduk.

Flickan var inte mer än tolv år, samma ålder som Almarill hade varit när hon först börjat använda Henna för att ära Ilúvartar och Hanna kände igen färgen. Snabbt tog hon tag i flickan och släpade iväg henne in i en gränd.

"Släpp mig!" tjöt flickan och försökte lösgöra sig från Hannas grep. "Tyst med dig!" fräste Hanna tillbaka och tryckte in hårslingan under flickans huvudduk. "Du måste vara mer försiktig. För många prästinnor har redan dött i Morgoths namn. Du är för ung för att möta ett sådant öde." Hanna rättade till flickans kläder och sneglade på vad som låg i hennes korg. Där fanns bandage för omläggning, nål, tråd och några limpor bröd.

Hanna lossade sina två breda guldarmband, som hon en gång fått av drottningen och lade dem i flickans korg. "Ge dem till Almarill. Hon får göra med dem som hon önskar. Säg henne att hennes moders tankar alltid finns med henne… ge dig av nu och låt ingen följa efter dig." Sedan lade hon en duk över flickans korg och skickade iväg henne.

Hanna såg hur flickan försvann in i folkvimlet. En smula lättnad infann sig i Hannas sinne. Almarill levde ännu, det var hon säker på. Nästa person som fångade hennes uppmärksamhet var Marwins mörka gestalt. Han hade fått syn på Hanna och kom nu gående fram mot henne genom folkvimlet på marknadsplatsen med sina närmaste män i släptåg.

"God morgon…" sade han med ett leende.

"God morgon milord…" svarade Hanna och neg djupt, som det var brukligt att en kvinna av lägre samhällsklass gjorde. Marwin granskade henne noga och hon vågade inte riktigt möta hans blick.

"Inga nyheter från dottern ännu?" frågade han

"Nej, milord. Almarill har inte hört av sig." svarade Hanna tyst.

Marwin såg mot tempelbygget och log nöjt. "Snart är templet klart och då kan vi äntligen hedra Melkor på ett riktigt sätt… det står nog klart till våren… tiden går Hanna." Han gav henne en lång blick och gick sedan sin väg. Hanna följde hans gång med avsky. Blotta tanken på att hennes dotters liv kunde ligga i den mannens händer fick henne att må illa.

Menethel steg ut ur smedjan och såg Marwin så och tala men Hanna. Ilska och oro blossade upp inom honom och han skyndade genast till sin hustru. När han kom fram hade Marwin redan hunnit gå. "Vad ville han? Har de funnit Almarill och Isildur?" frågade Menethel oroligt och såg efter Marwin.

Hanna skakade på huvudet. "De har inte funnit Almarill, han frågade mig om vi hört något från henne… som om jag skulle berätta det för honom även om hon hört av sig…"

"Marwin vet att vi aldrig skulle förråda henne… han låter oss inte glömma att även han vet om det… kom nu, det är dags att återvända."

Hanna nickade och följde Menethel till vagnen. Medan de åkte tillbaka till Rómenna tänkte Hanna på den lilla flickan. Hon skulle berätta för Menethel om sitt möte när de kom hem och ingen kunde höra dem.

När kvällen kom berättade hon allt. Menethels ögon fylldes med tårar, han var lycklig över Hannas medelande men hans oro var ännu mycket stor. Snart var det vår… och vad skulle de då ta sig till? Marwin skulle göra verklighet av sina hot, det var han säker på. Menethel lämnade bostaden och gick för att ta hand om den sådda frukten. Ett tunt grönt skott hade sprungit upp ur jordytan och Menethel var säker på att det skulle spira till våren.

Dagarna gick och plötsligt behövde Hanna åka in till Armenelos minst en gång var annan dag. Hanna hade upptäckt att den lilla flickan, som säkert var lärjunge till en av prästinnorna brukade komma till marknadsplatsen en gång per vecka ungefär. Hon brukade vänta på henne vid fruktstånden och lägga små gåvor i flickans korg, saker hon trodde att Almarill kunde behöva. Det mörka templet stod nu klart, det var etthundrafemtio meter högt och kröntes med ett kupoltak i rent silver. Ur en öppning i takets mitt bolmade nu ständigt mörk rök, för i templets mitt stod ett stort eldaltare.

Sauron tände den första elden på detta altare med Nimloths upphuggna ved. Människorna förundrades över röken som steg från den elden, för den låg kvar sju dagar över landet innan den drev bort mot väst. Efter att detta skett var Hanna mer försiktig. Marwin var på hugget och han fick inte finna Almarill och Isildur.


	9. Chapter 4

**Legenden om ARDA **

**Kap: 4 **

**(OBS! Varning för mycket stark och otrevlig scen, känsliga läsare varnas!)**

Almarill tände rökelserna på hennes lilla altare i Meneltarmas tempel och lät den aromatiska doften skölja över henne. Hela vintern hade hon och hennes order vistats i templet och byggnaderna runt det. Templet hade gett dem den fristad och det skydd de behövde. Vivianne hade burit med sig gåvor från Hanna och nyheter från torget. Morgoths tempel stod färdigt och dess rök hade redan svartat den klara silverkupolen på dess topp. Ar-Pharazôn hade upplöst Ilúvartars heliga order av prästinnor och munkar när Sauron blev hans rådgivare. Almarill visste att deras fristad kunde bli deras fall om de upptäcktes, de skulle utan förhör kastas i lågorna. Isildur vårdades i en kammare djupt inne i templet. Han hade varit vid medvetande blott korta stunder och ständigt varit nära att falla i dödens skugga. Det var för honom hon nu bad. Våren var här och Almarill hade skurit de första skälvande knopparna från några av björkarna runt templet och lagt dem i en kalk fylld med olja. Hon skulle sedan begrava dem i trädgården till ära av Ilúvartar. Hon kände hur rökelserna som spred sig i hennes kammare och de heliga orden hon upprepade fyllde henne med ett inre lugn. Hon blev avbruten när en av prästinnorna steg in i kammaren.

"Almarill, förlåt att jag stör, men Vivianne vill tala med dig"

Almarill lyfte på sin tunna purpurfärjade slöja, släckte rökelserna och såg på prästinnan. "Visa om henne är du snäll"

"Hon är i ett av gårdshusen utanför templet och vill inte komma stiga in hit. Hon önskar att du kommer till henne."

Almarill suckade och reste sig upp. Hon fattade kalken med oljan och räckte den till prästinnan. "Jag ska tala med henne. Ta hand om den här och begrav dess innehåll i templets trädgård." Prästinnan bugade, tog emot kalken sedan försvann hon snabbt ut ur kammaren.

Almarill lossade sin slöja och plockade bort de ceremoniella smyckena från sina händer och ansikte, sedan gick hon till gårdshuset. När hon steg in fann hon Vivianne stående mitt i rummet. Hennes ögon var fulla med tårar och hela flickan skakade av rädsla.

"Vad är det Vivianne?" frågade Almarill och sträckte ut sina händer mot flickan.

Vivianne rusade in i hennes famn. "Spring Alma… spring härifrån… viskade flickan upprört."

Almarill såg frågande på henne."Vad menar du? varför skulle jag springa?" frågade hon och strök flickan över ryggen.

"När flickan säger spring så gör du klokt i att följa hennes råd…"

Almarill såg upp och såg Marwin stiga fram genom dörren framför henne. Almarill vände sig om och såg att konungens män även stod i den dörr hon just kommit genom själv. Hon var omringad. "Jag är ledsen att det måste sluta så här Almarill, men jag har mina årder. Arrestera henne." Han vinkade till de mannar som bevakade dörren bakom Almarill, de steg fram och tog varsitt hårt tag om hennes armar. "Prästinnor lär brinna bra… för bort henne." sade han sedan

"Nej!" skrek Vivianne och tog ett hårt tag om Almarills liv. "Du sa att hon inte skulle skadas! Du sa att hon skulle få leva om jag bara visade dig var hon fanns. Hon är ingen prästinna, hon är Isildurs maka!"

Almarill såg storögt på Vivianne. (Hanna hade berättat om Elendils lögn för Vivianne men flickan hade glömt att föra det vidare till Almarill.)

"Isildurs maka… strunt prat!" sade Marwin irriterat, han steg fram till Almarill och föste bort flickan.

"Spring Vivianne!" ropade Almarill och flickan var inte sen att lägga benen på ryggen.

Marwin tog ett bestämt tag om Almarills haka och såg på henne. "Ingen prästinna va?… Ditt hår är så nyfärgat att du fortfarande har henna kvar i hårbotten och du bär din purpurfärgade prästinneklädnad."

"Jag är Isildurs maka!" sade hon tvärt och såg stolt på Marwin." Vad jag gör med min tid, det väljer jag själv!"

Marwin skrattade och skakade på sitt huvud. "Jag tror dig inte Almarill…" mumlade han och tog en av hennes långa lockar i sin hand och luktade på den. "Du är Ilúvartar trogen, ditt hår stinker av rökelser… men om du nu är vigd, som du påstår så sätter det allt i ett annat perspektiv, även om det inte kan rädda dig. För även om det varit jag, som tagit dig till min maka så hade du ändå brunnit."

"Men milord, våra årder säger att vi ska arrestera översteprästinnan. Om denna kvinna är vigd så är hon inte den vi söker efter." sade en av Marwins mannar.

"Hon är den vi söker… oroa dig inte." svarade Marwin och tog ett stadigt tag om Almarills hår och drog hennes huvud bakåt. Han lät sina fingrar följa hennes ansiktes konturer och smekte hennes blottade hals, som ett rovdjur redo att hugga sitt byte. "Men det finns bara ett sätt att veta säkert…" fortsatte han sedan. "lägg upp henne på bordet så ska jag ta en titt på henne"

"NEJ!" Almarill försökte förtvivlat ta sig loss men en av Marwins mannar drog ner allt från det lilla bordet i rummet och de som höll Almarill slängde brutalt upp henne på rygg mot bordsskivan. Hon skrek och sprattlade för att ta sig loss, men hade inte en chans mot de starka männen. Marwin tog av sig sina svarta skinnhanskar och lade dem på bordet bredvid henne. Almarill gjorde sitt bästa för att sparka till honom men han verkade njuta av hennes protester och tog bara ett stadigt tag om var fotled och ställde sig mellan hennes ben. Hon skrek så mycket och högt hon bara kunde i hopp om att någon skulle komma till hennes hjälp.

"Skrik du…" mumlade Marwin. "Mina män bevakar huset, ingen får komma in. Dessutom gör det mitt arbete mer nöjesfyllt. Han förde sina händer över hennes nakna lår och lyfte upp prästinneklädnadens kjol. Ligg stilla nu Almarill, annars kan jag göra illa dig…" sade han med ett hånleende och drog sin dolk. Han skar snabbt bort hennes underkläder och höjde dem triumferande framför hennes ansikte. Marwins män tjöt av skratt. Almarill såg föraktfullt på Marwin, han log mot henne och lutade sig över henne. "Nu ska vi se hur det ligger till egentligen…" viskade han i hennes öra.

Hon försökte bita honom men missade precis. "Oj, hon är vild milord…" skrattade en av männen när Almarill åter försökte lösgöra sig från deras grepp.

"Snart är hon tämjd..." mumlade Marwin.

Almarill var nära att kräkas av avsky när hon kände hur Marwin började smeka hennes lår och underliv. Sedan lutade han sig åter över henne.

"Nu ska vi se om du är vigd eller ej." viskade han och körde brutalt in två fingrar i hennes slida. Almarill kved till av smärta. Marwin log nöjt och stötte sina fingrar ännu ett par gånger in i henne, så djupt in han kunde komma. Sedan såg han på sina blodiga fingrar och höll fram dem framför hennes ansikte.

"Jag kunde nog gissa mig till att Isildur är en liten man… men han måste gjort större åverkan på sin hustru än så här. Du är fortfarande jungfru Almarill. Jungfru och prästinna, i kväll ska vi mätta eldarna med din kropp."

Almarill såg skräckslaget på honom och en tår av smärta föll över hennes kind. Marwin torkade av blodet på hennes kjol, tog hennes ansikte mellan sina händer och såg henne djupt i ögonen. "Du är så vacker Almarill. Synd att du är en sådan häxa." sedan log han ett rått leende och vände sig till sina mannar. "Lämna oss! jag kan inte låta denna kvinna brinna innan hon fått känna glädjen av att vara med en man!"

Marwins män skrattade, klappade Almarill på kinderna och lämnade dem. Almarill flög på fötter så snart männen släppt henne, men Marwin tog ett stadigt tag om henne och kastade henne mot det hårda stengolvet.

Hon föll baklänges och slog i bakhuvudet. Hon tappade andan och det svartande för hennes ögon. Hon försökte vända på sig och krypa iväg, men det gick sakta och Marwin log åt hennes rymningsförsök. Han knäppte av sig sin stålväst och sitt svärdbälte sedan vände han henne åter på rygg och lade sig över henne.

"Se inte så skräckslagen ut Almarill. Jag tar bara åt mig den ära din så kallade make tydligen inte var man nog att klara av."

Han smekte hennes ansikte och började dra upp hennes kjol. Almarill blundade och slutade kämpa emot, hon hade ändå ingen chans. Men plötsligt så märkte hon hur Marwins trevande händer stelnade till.

"Jag skulle inte göra det där om jag var ni…" hördes en röst säga. Amarill tyckte att hon kände ingen den och öppnade sina ögon.

Där stod Isildur med sitt svärd hotfullt riktat mot Marwins hals.


	10. Chapter 5

**Kap 5**

"Lämna min hustru ifred! Att lägga hand på en annan mans kvinna är ett brott, även mot Saurons lagar. Res på dig din ynkrygg!" beordrade Isildur hårt.

"Isildur… jag visste väl att Almarill gömt er." mumlade Marwin igenkännande och ställde sig upp. Isildurs svärd vilade fortfarande mot hans strupe. "Jag har årder att arrestera er, Isildur. Ni har burit hand på Nimloth och trotsat konungens förbud. Straffet för det är döden."

Isildur log och lyfte upp ena sidan på sin skjorta och blottade sin bara midja. Till Marwins förvåning fanns där varken sår eller ärr.

"Jag är inte den man ni söker… klä er och ge er av innan jag ångrar mig!"

Marwin log hånfullt. "Mina män är bara ett rop bort…"

"Dina män är halvägs ner för berget. De vågad inte skända de heliga templets jord när prästinnorna och munkarna kom gående mot dem från templet. Jag föreslår att du tar dina smutsiga ting och följer deras exempel."

Marwin blängde på ädlingen av Romenna, gick fram till bordet och tog sin stålväst och sitt svärd.

"Du må vara säker just nu, men om jag någonsin finner dig utanför templets område så kommer jag att dräpa dig, det samma gäller för henne." Innan han lämnade huset vände han sig åter till Isildur. "Mins Isildur, att jag bär hennes jungfruliga blod på mina händer. Hur många gånger du än beträder henne så ska du veta att jag var där först." Med dessa ord ringande i luften lämnade han gårdshuset.

"Och du ska få betala för var droppe…" mumlade Isildur innan han kastade sig på golvet bredvid Almarill och lyfte upp hennes huvud mot sitt bröst. Hon grät hjärtskärande och slog sina armar om hans hals. Han höll henne ömt i sin famn och försökte trösta henne. Hon såg upp mot hans ansikte med en oförstående blick.

"Hur är det möjligt? när jag lämnade din sida för en liten stund sedan låg du fortfarande medvetslös."

"Jag vaknade, jag känner ingen smärta och bär varken sår eller ärr, jag kan inte förklara det. Min kropp känns trött och tung och jag är fruktansvärt hungrig, men annars mår jag bra." Han smekte hennes hår och såg varmt på henne, men innan Isildur han säga något mer så rusade en grupp prästinnor in i huset.

"Hur är det med henne! är hon skändad?" frågade en av kvinnorna. Hon satte sig vid Almarills sida och vecklade ut hennes kjol. När hon såg blodfläckarna skakade hon uppgivet på huvudet. Almarill tog hennes hand och såg lugnande på henne.

"Det är ingen fara, Miriam. Marwin han inte skända mig. Isildur stoppade honom i rätt tid. Marwin bara förödmjukade och misshandlade mig. jag är fortfarande ren. Hämta Vivianne är du snäll. Jag vill inte att hon ska känna någon skuld för det som inträffat. Marwin hotade henne säkert till livet för att få den information han ville ha."

Miriam nickade, kysste Almarills hand och gick för att söka efter Vivianne. De andra kvinnorna hjälpte Almarill på fötter och eskorterade henne till hennes kammare. Några munkar visade Isildur till matsalen så han kunde få sig en bit mat.

Senare på kvällen satt Isildur framför den öppna spisen i hans kammare och såg in i lågorna. Hans tankar avbröts när Almarill knackade på kammardörren.

"Stör jag?" frågade hon försiktigt. Isildur log och visade på en stol vid hans sida, hon satte sig ner och drog sinn ylle sjal tätare om axlarna.

"Jag glömde visst att tacka dig i eftermiddag…" fortsatte hon tyst.

Isildur såg på henne utan att säga ett ord. Hon bar en mörkare dräkt nu än tidigare och bara några få av Ilúvartars symboler hängde runt hennes midja och hals. Hennes hår var kortat, det som förut svallat likt en flod av mörkt vin långt nedanför hennes midja slutade nu straks ovan hennes axlar. På hennes panna, straks nedan hårfästet var en litet, enkel stjärna inbränd. Symbolen som gavs till prästinnor som ofredats eller andra kvinnor som ansågs orena, ett löfte om att de åter skulle renas genom sitt arbete och sin tro. Hon var inte längre översteprästinna, utan hade degraderats till sökare, en som försöker finna sin väg i tillvaron. Hon fick inte längre bära de ljusa dräkterna, innan hon åter ansågs ren skulle hon bära mörka, gärna i mörkt vinrött eller mörk purpur för att visa på det blod hon utgjutit. Så småningom skulle hennes dräkter ljusna, i takt med att hennes hår åter växte ut. Isildur kände väl till detta, han och hans familj hade varit med när Almarill vigdes till överprästinna, som den yngsta som någonsin uppnått denna status. han viste vad denna förvandlig betydde för henne.

"Det är jag som borde tacka dig…" svarade han. "hade du inte ögonblickligen gömt mig när jag återkom från Armenelos med Nimloths frukt, så hade jag inte suttit här nu."

Almarill skakade på sitt huvud. "Vad var det för idioti egentligen? Du hade kunnat bli dräpt på fläcken."

"Jag gjorde ju bara som du rådde mig, Almarill." sade Isildur och skrattade.

"Just det… mycket idiotiskt gjort…" svarade hon med ett leende. "Å, Isildur så mycket har hänt i vinter. Så mycket mörker förtär vårt folk. röken stiger obönhörligen från Saurons tempel, hans makt ökar för var dag. Det offras varje dag i det mörka templet, med mycket blodspillan, pina och stor ondska. De ber Morgoth att han ska befria dem från dödens band. De tar oftast offer bland de trogna, många munkar och prästinnor har redan mött templets svarta eld. Man säger inte öppet att det beror på att de stackarna vägrar att dyrka Morgoth "frihetens givare" utan man påstår att de hatar konungen och smider onda planer mot sitt eget släckte, med lögner och gifter."

Isildur lutade sig närmare henne, tog hennes hand och såg lugnt på henne. "Men Ilúvartar överger oss inte, har han inte sagt dig hur vi ska handla?"

Almarill såg på Isildur med en sorgsen blick. "Jag har inte haft någon syn på mycket länge… jag fruktar att vi snart måste klara oss själva."

"Vi kan inte förlora hoppet, Almarill." Hade han med ett leende och sträckte ut sina händer mot henne. "Kom i min famn, hustrun min…"

"Hur kunde du veta att din far påstått att han äktat oss?" frågade hon. Isildur log varmt och gjorde plats för henne på den breda ekstolen där han själv satt och bjöd henne att sätta sig. Hon satte sig vid hans sida och kröp så nära honom att hon kunde luta sitt huvud mot hans axel. Isildur lade sina armar om henne och lutade sitt huvud mot hennes.

"Vivianne hastade ur sig det när hon sökte efter någon som kunde hjälpa dig."

"Den stackars flickan var alldeles förstörd när jag talade med henne… Marwin hade hotat att kasta henne i templets eldar om hon inte förde honom till mig. Vivianne är den yngsta av vår order, det var hennes uppgift att klippa mitt hår… flickan grät floder när testarna föll mot golvet."

Isildur kände hur hon skälvde till och var nära till gråt. Han smekte henne ömt över armarna och kysste såret på hennes panna. "Han ska aldrig få röra vid dig igen… vid min heder och mitt liv svär jag det."

Almarill kröp ännu närmare honom, hon kände stor trygghet i hans famn. Plötsligt sakande hon sin mors famntag otroligt mycket.

"Vi måste återvända till Rómenna. Din far måste få veta att du lever och mår bra." sade hon tyst och såg in i eldens sken.

"Ja, vi måste återvända, men vi måste gömma oss, under lång tid måste vi gömma oss." svarade Isildur och kramade om henne. "Almarill, du är kan hända inte min hustru, men du är mig så kär… som bara en syster kan vara. Han förtjänar inte att leva. Jag hade dräpt Marwin på fläcken om det inte hade vanhelgat templets jord. Men får jag bara en chans till så svär jag att…" Isildur hann inte avsluta meningen. För hon lade sin hand över hans mun.

"Tag inte sådana ord i din mun Isildur. Vi finns inte här för att dräpa varandra. Det är sant som du säger, att många som nu lever förtjänar att dö. Men många som dräpts förtjänade också att leva, kan du ge dem livet åter Isildur? Mandos kallar oss alla när vår tid är ute, överlåt fällandet av dödsdomar till honom så långt det går."

De talade inte mycket mer den kvällen, utan satt tysta och såg in i eldens sprakande flammor. Isildur somnade snart, för han var ännu trött efter sin sjukdomstid, även om såren inte besvärade honom mer. Almarill somnade även hon och sov oroligt men tryggt mot hans axel.

Nästa morgon sökte prästinnorna, men Miriam i spetsen efter Almarill. Miriam var den nya översteprästinnan och hon skulle vigas till sitt ämbete senare under kvällen. Miriam var mycket orolig, ingen viste riktigt hur det var ställt med Almarill eller vad hon kunde ta sig till. De sökte igenom templets alla rum och gårdshusen. Det hus där Almarill överfallits hade munkarna låtit bomma igen, allt där inne ansågs orent och fick inte röras. Tillslut kom de på iden att söka i Isildurs kammare. Miriam knackade försiktigt och öppnade dörren. Isildur vände sig mot henne och log lugnt när hon steg in.

"Almarill är här, hon sover ännu…" viskade han.

Miriam drog en lättnades suck. Hon bad de andra prästinnorna att vänta utanför och gick sedan fram till den breda ekstolen där Isildur satt och fann Almarill sovandes mot hans axel.

"Hur är det med henne?" frågade Miriam och strök några hårstrån från Almarills ansikte.

"Hon sover lugnt nu, men hon vaknade och skrek ett par gånger i natt." svarade Isildur och strök Almarill försiktigt över armarna.

"Vi krävde aldrig av henne att hon skulle stiga ner i graderna, hon envisades med det själv." sade Miriam tyst.

"Jag vet." svarade Isildur

"Hon är välkommen att återta sin gamla plats bland oss så snart hon önskar det själv… om hon inte väljer en annan väg förståss… hon står under Menethels beskydd nu. hon är hans dotter igen." Miriam såg forskande på Isildur. Men han log och skakade på sitt huvud.

"Vi har vuxit upp som bror och syster, Miriam. Hon är Ilúvartar trogen i sitt hjärta, som hon varit ett av hans förstfödda barn(i) det har hon alltid varit, ända sedan hon var mycket, mycket ung."

Miriam nickade förstående. Almarill gav sitt hjärta och lade ner sin själ i allt hon gjorde till Ilútavars ära, det var en tung mantel hon nu skulle försöka axla.

"Det finns mat framställt i matsalen om ni önskar att äta."

"Tack, men jag tror att hon ska få sova en stund till, hälsa munkarna att jag äter lite senare."

Miriam log och lämnade kammaren. När hon steg ut och stängde dörren bakom sig blev hon överöst med frågor från de yngre prästinnorna. "Var Almarill där inne?", "Har hon varit där hela natten?", "Har hon lämnat oss?" frågade de i mun på varandra.

"Nej", svarade Miriam lungt och försökte tysta nert flickorna så de skulle höra vad hon sa. "Almarill har inte lämnat oss, men Isildur är så varsam med henne om bara en broder… eller make kan vara. De kommer lite senare."

Almarill vaknade ganska snart efter att Miriam lämnat kammaren. Hon satte sig upp och såg sig nyvaket omkring.

"Hur länge har jag sovit?" frågade hon när hon upptäckte att Isildur var vaken.

"Lite längre än jag." svarade han med ett leende. "Miriam var här och frågade efter dig för en stund sedan, hon önskade att vi kom till matsalen och åt frukost."

Almarill sträckte på sig och såg ut genom fönstret i kammaren. Solen hade stigit högt på himmelen och fåglarna sjöng i träden. Hon tog Isildurs hand och sade: "Gå du och ät, jag har en sak jag måste göra."

Hon gick ut ur kammaren, genom templets magnifika korridorer uthuggna ur sten och marmor. Väldiga pelare höjde sig från det mosaikprydda golvet, vridna i drömliknande former i saffran, guld och ljusblott. Det höll stolt upp det praktfulla taket, utsökt dekorerar med handsnidade valv och målningar. Här hade många mästare varit aktiva under Númenors storhetstid. Hantverket skickliga händer en gång lärt av alverna nådde här spetsen av sin förmåga. Almarill gick till salen med det stora altaret, i templets mitt. Hon tvättade sina fötter, händer och sitt ansikte noga sedan såg hon in i salen. Det stora altaret var dekorerat med vårens nyssprungna blommor, tända ljus och rökelser. Bilden av Eärendils stjärna skinande över Númenor i dess ungdom spände från golv till tak och på var sida av bilden stod två väldiga träd, utskurna för hand av renaste silver, båda exakta bilder av Nimloth. Löven var så tunna och verkliga i dessa träd att Almarill ibland tyckte sig höra vinden spela bland dem. Almarill skälvde i hela kroppen, med den ställning hon hade nu fick hon inte stiga in i detta aldra heligaste av rum. Fram till igår hade det varit hon som smyckat altaret var morgon innan de andra prästinnorna vaknat. Längtan att träda över tröskeln var enorm. Hon förde sina händer mot varandra och höjde dem till sin panna, tyst började hon sjunga och steg över tröskeln.

_Jag vet inte om du hör mig, men ber dig om ett svar._

_Jag vet inte om du lyssnar, till den bön jag har._

_Jag vet, jag är för simpel, jag ska vara utanför._

_Men när jag ser ditt ljus så tror jag, kanske att du hör._

_Eru hjälp de mänskor som är i nöd._

_Visa din kärlek och ge dem ditt stöd._

_Eru hjälp ditt folk nu, den stund de finns till._

_Eru hjälp de trogna, jag tror att du vill._

_Jag ber om kraft, jag ber om svar._

_Jag ber om ljus över det som är kvar._

_En kärleks röst ,i mörkrets tid._

_Eru skänk oss tröst, ge oss frid._

_Jag ber för andra, som finns utanför._

_Ber från mitt hjärta och tror att du hör._

_Hjälp du mitt folk då, de lider just nu._

_Alla är barn här, vår fader är du._

_Hjälpa de trogna kan bara du…(ii)_

Hon knäböjde vid altaret och tände ljusen medan hon sjöng. Prästinnorna som hörde henne strömmade till och såg in i salen. Almarill blundade och tårar strömmade ner för hennes kinder. En tunn ljusstråle föll in genom de vackert utskurna fönstren ovanför altaret och sken på den lilla stjärnan på Almarills panna. Miriam såg med vördnad på Almarill. Hon tyckte för ett ögonblick att den lilla stjärnan fylldes med silver och glimmade, även efter att de lätta molnen på himmelen brutit ljusstrålen och Almarills sång tystnat. Miriam skulle just gå fram till Almarill när hon såg hur flickan stelnade till, spärrade upp sina ögon och stirrade stumt framför sig.

Almarill började svettas kraftigt och hennes andning blev mycket ansträngd. Sekunden senare svimmade hon och föll ihop. Prästinnorna rusade till hennes hjälp. Miriam skickade en flicka efter vatten och försökte få kontakt med Almarill, men hon svarade inte. När vattnet kom baddade Miriam försiktigt Almarills panna med en fuktad duk. En liten stund senare kvicknade Almarill till och såg sig skräckslaget omkring.

"Vad såg du Almarill? Vilken syn sände Eru dig?" frågade Miriam och fortsatte badda Almarills panna.

"En varning…" mumlade Almarill. "Konungen önskar att trotsa valars förbud och segla mot väst och de odödliga landet. Miriam, himlen brann röd som av eld och hela Númenor uppslukades av havet. Stjärnans rike är dömt till undergång…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Númenor har tusen namn i Tolkiens verk. Det kallas ibland "Västerness" / "Västlandet" Även Anadûne, Andor, Elenna, Stjärnans land, Stora ön, Konungarnas ö, Västerness ö, Gåvans land och efter undergången Akallabêth, Atalantë och Mar-nu-Falmar.

(i) de förstfödda, är ett annat namn på Alverna

(ii) ur "Ringaren i Notredame" justerad för att passa in. (som vanligt)


	11. Chapter 6

**Kap 6**

Ar-Pharazôn satt på sin tron i palatset och lyssnade till sina bokhållares redovisning för de intäkter flottans senaste färd till midgård givit. Att följa Saurons råd hade gjort honom rik, mäktig och fruktad bland midgårds människor. Så fort de såg flottans segel skymta vid horisonten, som stormfåglar i svart och guld, flydde de och lämnade allt de inte kunde bära bakom sig. Men konungen var ändå inte nöjd, han kände att hans dagar snart var räknade och dödens skugga kröp allt närmare. När bokhållarna avslutat sin redovisning skickade kungen iväg dem, åter hade han blivit rikare, åter var has flotta starkare. Han gick ut på gården utanför palatset och såg Saurons tempel resa sig mitt i staden. Röken steg bolmande svart ur dess inre. På platsen där Nimloth en gång stått gapade nu ett djupt hål. Konungen hade efter bortrövandet av frukten låtit Sauron råda och fällt trädet. Sauron hade dock inte nöjt sig med att hugga upp det vackra trädet till ved, utan hade låtit gräva upp stubben och trädets alla rötter. Ar-Pharazôn kände i sitt hjärta att han gjort allt Sauron rått honom för att Melkor skulle lösa honom från dödens band, men ändå kröp livsledan allt närmare. Hans företrädare hade blott lagt sig ner och somnat när han var trött på den här världen. Ar-Pharazôn var fast besluten att inte göra det… han bad en av sina tjänare att genast kalla Sauron till tronsalen, sedan återvände konungen in i palatset.

Och Sauron kom, i den fagraste och mest förtroendeingivande av sina många skepnader.

"Ni kallade min konung." sade han och bugade djupt för Ar-Pharazôn.

Konungen hälsade Sauron med ett reserverat ansiktsutryck, det var ingen tvivel om att han inte var riktigt nöjd med sin tjänare. "Jag ser att Melkors tempel står färdigt, mörkrets herre måste vara nöjd…"

"Mycket…" svarade Sauron med ett leende. "Och Melkor, frihetens givare, glömmer inte de som håller honom i ära."

Konungen drog en djup suck och spände ögonen i Sauron, som om han börjat tvivla på sin rådgivares ord. "Jag har gjort allt du rått mig till… ändå lämnar dödens skugga inte detta land. Folkets liv har inte förlängts, snarare har det förkortats. Förut lade vi oss ner och släppte taget om våra liv när vi tröttande på den här världen. Nu kan döden komma fort och i allt mer skrämande former. Varför har inte Melkor hållit sitt löfte? Han önskade blod, jag gav honom blod. Han önskade eldoffer och jag brände så väl djur, som människor." sade konungen och såg svarskrävande på Sauron.

"Melkor, frihetens givare, har också sagt att hans tjänare ska bli rika och mäktiga, och är ni nu inte den mäktigaste konungen? Er förmögenhet har mångdubblats, och er flotta är större och starkare än någonsin. Númenoarerna har aldrig varit mäktigare än ni är nu." svarade Sauron med ett leende. "Ni min konung har nu makt så stor att ni kan driva igenom er vilja i alla ting och påverka alla människors liv. Evigheten ni söker finns i det land där dödens skugga aldrig faller. Valar har tagit i besittning det land som kan uppfylla era drömmar…"

"Valar har förbjudit oss att segla mot väst… de har sagt att det inte är Valinor, det välsignade, som gör sina innevånare dödlösa, utan att det är deras släktes arv." sade konungen och såg fundersamt på Sauron.

Sauron log och hans ögon glimmade inställsamt. "De ljuger för er min konung… de ljuger om detta land och döljer det efter bästa förmåga. De är själviska och giriga… de fruktar att människornas konung ska komma och beröva dem deras dödlösa rike och styra världen i deras ställe."

Konungen skruvade oroligt på sig och reste sig från sin tron. Han gick fram till ett av fönstren i tronsalen och såg hur solen sakta sjönk i havet.

"Så vacker är skymningen… Alverna sörjer de kvällar när de inte kan se skymningens färger. De påstår att det inte finns någon möjlighet för människor att uppleva dessa skymningar om och om igen till tidens slut, att livets gåva är deras glädje och fall, ty de kan inte undkomma livsledan. De påstår att den här världens liv är även deras och de kan inte undkomma den, på samma sätt som vi… Tänk att de kallar vår död för en gåva…"

"En gåva från Ilúvartar kan hända…" sade Sauron mjukt. "Men Melkor kommer med andra gåvor… det är kan hända sant att livets gåva inte är för alla, utan endast för dem som är värdiga en sådan gåva, mäktiga och stolta män av ädel ätt… men det strider mot all rättvisa att denna gåva, som självklart borde tillfalla Konungarnas konung, Ar-Pharazôn, mäktigast bland jordens söner, skall undanhållas honom… han vars enda jämlike är Manwë(i), om ens denne."

Ar-Pharazôn log för sig själv efter att ha hört Saurons ord. "Ja, jag borde vara väl värdig den gåvan… men Valar låter oss inte segla mot väster… ändå längtar mitt hjärta…"

Ar-Pharazôn drog ett djupt andetag av kvällsluften. Den svaga vinden från väster tycktes vara fylld med en ljuv doft, flyktig men behaglig, en hjärtgripande doft som av blommor som doftar för evigt på odödliga ängar och inte har något namn på dödligas stränder.

"Stora konungar rättar sig inte efter förbud… de tar det som tillkommer dem…" Konungen tog till sig Saurons ord och hans blick ändrade karaktär från orolig till beslutsam.

"Du har rätt, som vanligt min vän. Om valar tror att de kan hålla sitt land gömt för människornas konung så tror de fel. Jag är Ar-Pharazôn, mäktigas av alla konungar, om de tror att de kan kontrollera mig… så tror de fel… lämna mig nu! Jag har mycket att betänka…"

Sauron bugade och backade ut från tronsalen, hans ögon glimmade mycket nöjt. När porten till palatset slöts bakom honom reste han på sig och blickade ut i skymningen. Solen försvann precis nedan horisonten, Sauron höjde sin hand och dolde de sista strålarna för sin blick. När himlen så brann röd av saknad slöt han sin hand som om han kvävt solens ljus med sina fagra, välformade fingrar.

"Kalla Marwin till templet, jag vill tala med honom genast." beordrade Sauron. En av de tjänare som konungen försett honom med hörsammade ordern och den unge mannen satt av genom palatsträdgården. Sauron såg med ett litet leende på sin slutna näve och kramade den så hårt att en tunn strimma av blod sprang ut över hans glasartade naglar.

Konungen började genast grubbla över hur han bäst skulle kunna bestrida valar. Saurons råd hade gjort honom mäktig och hans vapensmedjor kunde göra de mest fantasifulla, kraftfulla och skrämmande vapen. Han skepp hade aldrig varit mäktigare, vissa stora som öar, med många starka slavar från midgård vid årorna, så de kunde segla fort, även när vinden är svag. Konungen arbetade länge med dessa planer och talade aldrig öppet om dem, men vissa saker kan inte döljas för alla…

När Marwin steg in i det mörka templet var Sauron redan där, han satt väntades på en magnifik, hög, svart tron vid altaret. Marwin gick fram längs den breda välsmyckade salen mot Saurons upphöjda plats.

"Ni kallade…" sade Marwin och bugade djupt.

"Jag har givit dig ett uppdrag… hur har du lyckats?" frågade Sauron milt.

Marwin svalde hårt och såg sin mästare i ögonen. "Jag har funnit Isildur, men han finns på Meneltarmas jord. Jag kunde inte arrestera honom. Den platsen fullständigt kryllar av druider och prästinnor, trotts att konungen upplöst Ilúvartars order…"

Sauron såg oförstående på Marwin. "Jag har givit order om att templet inte får skändas… men varför släpade du inte ut honom?"

"Han hotade mitt liv… jag hade varit tvungen att försvara mig i strid och hans blod skulle skändat det höga templet…"

Sauron skrattade och vandrade ner mot Marwin, han lade sin hand på Marwins axel och såg honom djupt i ögonen. "Blod har redan utgjutits på templets jord…"

Marwin slog genast blicken i golvet, men Sauron bara skrattade åt sin tjänares tilltag.

"Marwin, Marwin, Marwin… så begränsat, så instängt är ditt sinne. Du har levt enligt valars lagar allt för länge, dina ambitioner omfattar bara en bråkdel av din förmåga… Vet du hur världen ser ut egentligen Marwin? Jag tror inte du ens kan fantisera om hur stor den är, stor nog för alla dina drömmar och mycket mer därtill. Överallt i världen, inte bara mot öster utan även mot norr, söder… och väst, finns ännu många hav och många länder att erövra… länder med otaliga rikedomar… länder som bara väntar på någon som kan _tämja_ dem."

Medan Sauron talade gick han fram till ett skåp, som stod vid salens bortre vägg och plockade fram en kristallkaraff med rött vin. Han fyllde två silver bägare och räckte nu den ena till Marwin. Marwin tog emot den mycket tveksamt. Han var inte säker på om det var hans ögon som spelade honom ett spratt eller om det var verklighet, bägaren han höll i sin hand liknade väldigt mycket den bägare Almarill en gång bjudit honom att dricka ur.

"Vad är det Marwin? Smakar inte vinet?" frågade Sauron retsamt när han såg att Marwin tvekade. Marwin drack demonstrativt ur bägaren och ställde den från sig. Sauron sneglade på honom och lät sina fingrar leka över sin bägares kant, sedan ställde även han ifrån sig bägaren utan att hans läppar rört vid vinet.

"Vet du vad som finns bortom alla dessa länder och alla världens hav? Har du någon aning Marwin?" frågade han sedan tyst.

"Nej, milord… jag tror inte att denna värld har någon ände." svarade Marwin bestämt.

Sauron skrattade åter och skakade på sitt huvud. "Marwin, Marwin… min trogne tjänare… bortom allt du känner till finns det urgamla mörkret. Ur detta har världen en gång skapats. Vilket gör bara mörkret allena värt att dyrka och dess herre kan fortfarande sänka andra världar som gåvor åt de som tjänar honom, så att dennes makt kan växa utan slut… Jag känner att du tvivlar… kraftfulla i sin tro är Ilúvartars tjänare, men Eru är bara ett av valars påhitt för att fjättra människor under dem själva. Men mörkrets herre kan frigöra människor från detta tvång och göra dem starkare än valar… så de kan ta det som kommer till dem och det deras hjärtan önskar…" Sauron gick fram till Marwin och lade sina händer på hans axlar, sedan såg han honom djupt i ögonen. Marwin tyckte för ett ögonblick att Saurons ögon brann med en mörk eld som grep om hans hjärta likt en iskall hand. "För Isildur och hans tjänare till mig. De är förrädare och spioner, de ska brinna för sitt svek. Isildur har lämnat den heliga platsen när solen sänkte sig under horisonten, han är på väg tillbaka till sin far. För dem till templet så snart som möjligt… Annars kommer din lust och din lidelse att bli ditt fall."

Sauron släppte Marwins axlar och vandrade tillbaka mot sin tron. Marwin bugade, skrämd av Saurons tal och lämnade templet. Snart efter att Marwin lämnat templet bakom sig kände han sig plötsligt väldigt illamående. Han sprang till närmsta buskage och kräktes nästan genast upp vinet Sauron bjudit honom. Utmattad föll han på knä, det kändes som om all kraft lämnat honom i ett slag och han riktade ansiktet upp mot stjärnorna för att finna ny. När han så åter vände blicken mot marken såg han att något blänkte i den vinosande spyan. Försiktigt, med darrande händer, lyfte han upp föremålet. Det var ett av Almarills halsband, ett av dem hon burit vid deras senaste möte. Ilúvartars runda amulett med en begynnande nymåne och Eärendils stjärna blänkte i månljuset. Han kastade halsbandet ifrån sig som om det bränt honom. När halsbandet åter föll till marken förvandlades den vackra länken till en tunn snok som skyndsamt ringlade iväg bland buskarna. Spottande och fräsande av äckel reste sig Marwin upp och försökte borsta bort smutsen från sina kläder. Då skymtade han något i ögonvrån och vände åter ansiktet mot templet. På trappan upp till porten stod Sauron, kalt betraktande, utan att röra en min vände han sig om och gick tillbaka in i mörkret. Marwin lade benen på ryggen och sprang så fort hans ben bar honom till sin bostad, som inte låg långt därifrån. När han stängde dörren till sin kammare och åter kände sig trygg lovade han sig själv dyrt och heligt att följa Saurons ord. Sauron hade visat honom prästinnans makt och han skulle inte förslavas under den.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(i) Högste valen i Valinor, se första förordet.


	12. Chapter 7

**kap 7**

Almarill bad hela dagen, hon lämnade inte ens den stora salen för att äta. Hungern skrek i henne men hennes syn hade varit så skrämmande att hon inte vågade göra annat. När det så började skymma och tiden kommit för Miriams vigsel till sin nya status avbröt Almarill sin bön. Hon stod vid sidan om altargången och såg Miriam stiga fram mot altaret. Minnena från hennes egen prästinnevigsel visade sig i hennes hjärta och hela ceremonien var underbar att skåda. Miriam eskorterades fram till altaret av åtta andra prästinnor som var och en bar ett halsband med Ilúvatrars symboler i sina händer. Miriam föll på knä vid altaret och tände rökelserna och ljusen, sedan avgav hon sina löften. Almarill hade lovat att alltid bära Ilúvartar i sitt hjärta och leva som det behagade honom. Hon hade även lovat att hjälpa de som behövde henne och ära helandet över allt annat. Miriam lovade att vara Ilúvartar trogen, även om det kostade henne livet och att hjälpa alla som sökte hennes skydd från mörkret. När löftena avklarats bar prästinnorna fram de smycken de burit på och hängde dem om Miriams hals. Sedan kysste var och en hennes panna och hand.

"Hon ser inte lika lycklig ut som du gjorde… " kommenterade Isildur som stod vid Almarills sida och följde ceremonien.

"Nej, inte ännu, men jag tror att hon kommer att göra ett fantastiskt arbete." svarade Almarill med en djup suck. Miriam gick fram till Almarill och tog hennes händer, Almarill neg djupt och vördnadsfullt.

"Du ska inte niga för mig, Almarill. Mins att jag en gång var din lärjunge", sade Miriam milt.

Almarill skrattade och nickade. "Jag ska minnas det", svarade hon och kysste Miriams händer. Miriam lossade ett av sina halsband och hängde det om Almarills hals.

"En gåva från mig och ett steg framåt på din väg. Jag vet att du tänker lämna oss en tid, var inte borta allt för länge." sade Miriam med ett leende, sedan återvände hon till altaret. Hon skulle be till Ilúvartar hela natten, be honom om kraft att klara av hennes arbete som översteprästinna, precis som Almarill en gång gjort. Almarill såg på amuletten hon fått av Miriam, den var helt i silver och formad som den stjärna hon bar på sin panna.

"Ett steg på min långa väg…" mumlade hon och vände sig sedan till Isildur. "Kom, det är dags att vi ger oss av. Vi måste återvända till Rómenna och varna din far. Jag har fått en syn Isildur, en fruktansvärd syn… en varning. Det här landet är dömt till undergång."

Isildur stirrade stumt på henne och av det han kunde läsa i hennes ögon så menade hon allvar. Almarill försåg Isildur med en mörk kappa av samma typ som munkarna hade och sen smög de ut i natten.

De vandrade ner för berget och runt Armenelos murar. Saurons vakter bevakade vägarna så de var tvungna att gå över markerna. Det tog lång tid och vandringen blev mycket mödosam, särskilt för Almarill. Hon hade inte ätit något under dagen och nu var hon mycket matt. Den för ögat nästan osynliga stigen de vandrade efter tycktes gunga under hennes fötter, hon var mycket yr och hade en fruktansvärd huvudvärk.

När de kommit en bit utanför staden beslöt Isildur att de skulle försöka gå efter vägen, det tog för lång tid för Almarill att ta sig fram genom den snåriga skogen. Isildur gick först, han såg noga upp och ner längs vägen och lyssnade efter ryttare, men allt verkade lugnt och stilla. Han vinkade till Almarill som klev upp ur snåren vid vägkanten. Tysta smög de vidare, månen lös blott litet och stjärnorna verkade dolda bakom tunna moln, det var en mycket mörk natt och det passade vandrarna utmärkt.

Isildur var mer klarsynt än Almarill, han härstammade ju trotts allt från Eärendil, så han tog Almarills hand och ledde henne genom mörkret. Almarill kände sig orolig, en skugga växte i hennes inre, hon kände sig iakttagen av själva mörkret. Sauron kunde säkerligen ha spanare ute som varken Almarill eller Isildur kunde se, vålnader från hans eget mörka rike i Midgård. Almarill rös vid tanken. Plötsligt hejdade sig Isildur, han stod stilla och såg in i mörkret framför dem, Almarill vågade knappt andas.

"En vagn… fort ner i vägrenen!" sade han och knuffade ner Almarill i buskagen, innan han själv dök ner vid hennes sida. En liten stund senare uppenbarade sig en liten trupp av konungens män. Fyra ryttare eskorterade en godsvagn, två red före vagnen och två efter. Isildur och Almarill låg så stilla de kunde under det lätta lövverket medan ekipaget passerade. Almarill blundade och försökte hålla sig lugn, men hon skakade av rädsla där hon låg på mage i diket. Hennes hjärta slog så kraftigt i hennes bröst att hon var säker på att de tunga slagen även ekade utanför hennes kropp. Isildur lade sin arm över hennes rygg, som om han kunde känna hennes rädsla och hon kände sig snart lite lugnare. Isildur mötte hennes tacksamma blick och log försiktigt.

När ryttarna kommit en bit från deras gömställe kröp Isildur upp på vägen igen. När han konstaterat att kusten var klar så vinkade han fram Almarill. Hon var våt och frusen, det hade funnits lite vatten i diket och prästinneklädnaden hade sugit i sig det som en svamp. Isildur hade klarat sig bättre för hans vandringskläder bestod till större del av läder och skinn som tålde lite väta.

"Kom nu, vi måste skynda oss, innan nattkylan kommer och du fryser ihjäl…" sade han försiktigt, han hängde sin kappa om hennes axlar, tog Almarills hand och ledde henne vidare. Att se ljusen från Rómenna glimma i mörkret var en efterlängtad syn. Almarill kände sig lite mindre ynklig när hon kunde gå vägen fram själv, vägledd av Rómennas ljus.

De småsprang på lätta fötter ner mot stranden där Rómennas stad bredde ut sig, som skummet efter jättelika vågor. De nådde snart fram till Amandils hus. Almarill vek av mot sina föräldrars bostad för att byta till torra kläder och Isildur gick för att söka sin far. När Almarill steg in i stugan fann hon att den var tom. Hanna och Menethel var säkert hos Amandil och Berethil. Det var tid att avsluta dagens arbete och de skulle säkert komma och söka henne när de såg Isildur. Almarill satte sig vid spegeln i sin kammare och tände stearinljusen i spegelns två hållare. Hon ryggade nästan tillbaka när hon såg sin avbild, hon såg förfärlig ut. Hennes dräkt var lerig och våt, hennes ansikte och hår lika så. Hon hämtade ett av de små krusen med steriliserande vätska och hällde lite på en linneduk. Försiktigt baddade hon såret på sin panna, hon ville inte att det skulle bli infekterat. Hon skulle just gå och hämta vatten till handfatet när Menethel och Hanna kom störtande in i stugan. Hanna stod som paralyserad ett ögonblick och stirrade på sin dotter, sedan kastade hon sig gråtande om hennes hals.

"Åh, min flicka. Älskade lilla vän… jag har varit så orolig." snyftade hon. Sedan lade hon Almarills ansikte mellan sina händer och såg på henne med stora blanka ögon. Då upptäckte hon att Almarills hår var klippt. Hon såg frågade på dottern och följde stråna med sina händer. Hon svalde hårt och stök bort håret från Almarills panna. När hon fick syn på den lilla stjärnan lade hon förskräckt sin ena hand över sin mun, som för att hålla tillbaka sitt eget skrik och skakade på huvudet. Tårarna strömmade över hennes kinder.

"Vad har du råkat ut för?… vad har de gjort med dig?" frågade hon skärrat.

"Det är inte så illa som det der ut, mor lilla. Och det kan vi tacka Isildur för." sade Almarill och försökte trösta Hanna. Menethel steg fram till dem och lade en arm om var kvinna och omslöt dem båda i sin stora famn. Han sade ingenting men kysste såret på Almarills panna.

En liten stund senare gled åter dörren till den lilla stugan upp och Amandil steg in följd av Elendil. Almarill neg djupt och mindes plötsligt att hon var mycket smutsig, hon skämdes fruktansvärt. Elendil steg fram till henne och bad henne resa sig upp. Sedan såg han lyckligt på henne.

"Isildur har berättat att du förde honom till Meneltarmas tempel och vårdade honom under hela vintern. Jag är dig evigt tacksam. Frukten har börjat gro, det unga skottet spirade för ett och ett halvt dygn sedan och nu står ni här båda två… du hade rätt Almarill."

Almarill vågade inte möta Elendils blick, hon skämdes för mycket för sin smutsiga gestalt. När Elendil såg att hon inte lyfte blicken från golvet lade han sin hand under hennes haka och lyfte hennes ansikte mot sitt. Han log varmt och torkade försiktigt hennes smutsiga ansikte med sin jackärm.

"Isildur har berättat allt… jag är mycket ledsen för vad du fått genomlida. Almarill, mina söner ärar dig lika högt som en syster. Nu har du ingen lägre plats i mitt hjärta heller. Jag lovar dig nu Almarill, att jag ska försvara dig som om du vore av mitt eget blod." Almarill log och tog Elendils hand i sin.

"Tack milord, jag känner mig mycket ärad… men vad jag har hört så har ni redan givit mig er son till make. Så jag är redan av ert blod…"

Elendil skrattade och kramade om den lortiga flickan. Amandil steg fram till dem och bad Almarill att komma in i huset för att få något att äta.

"Tack milord, men jag spenderar hellre kvällen med mina föräldrar, och som jag ser ut måste jag nog ligga i kärnmjölk ett dygn för att bli riktigt ren."

"Det ser onekligen så ut…" mumlade Amandil med ett leende på läpparna. "Vi får talas vid mer senare. God natt."

Så lämnade de båda männen det lilla huset. Hanna sprang för att hämta vatten och Menethel gjorde upp eld i den öppna spisen. Eldens sken gav ett varmt, tryggt och ombonat uttryck till den lila stugan och Almarill kände sig ganska lugn och väldigt trött. Menethel ställde fram en stol fram för brasan och bad Almarill att sätta sig ner, sedan hämtade han en filt som han lade om hennes axlar. Almarill såg tacksamt på honom.

"Har du fått några nyheter från staden under vintern?" Undrade Menethel och ställde en kittel med vatten över elden.

"Bara de som Vivianne fört med sig. Men de har varit knapphändiga, hon är för ung för att kunna känna skillnad på viktig och oviktig information. Flickan glömde till exempel att berätta för mig om Elendils lögn när Hanna talat med henne om den. I stället fick jag veta att Hanna burit en grön klänning. När det blev tillfälle att använda lögnen överraskade hon mig totalt. Jag vet också att Saurons tempel står färdigt, det syns även från Meneltarma. Förutom det vet jag inte mycket."

Menethel lade några örter i den sjudande kitteln, han såg tyst in i elden som om han inte lyssnat till det Almarill sagt. Almarill kände sin far väl och hon kunde se att något tyngde hans axlar.

"Är något på tok?" Frågade hon försiktigt.

Menethel suckade och såg på sin dotter. "Älskade Almarill… vi har varit så oroliga för dig, oroliga att Marwin skulle få tag på dig… att vi aldrig skulle få se dig mer."

"Jag finns här nu." sade hon försiktigt. Hon gick fram till sin far och satte sig på golvet vid hans fötter och lutade sitt huvud mot hans knä, som hon brukade göra när hon var liten. Menethel strök henne försiktigt över håret. "Amandil har börjat tala om att segla mot väst. Han önskar söka den bot för vårt släkte som Eärendil en gång sökte. Almarill han vill att jag blir med honom."

Almarill såg storögt på sin far och svalde hårt. "Vet mor om var Amandil planerar?"

Menethel skakade på huvudet. "Jag har inte sagt henne något ännu, ingenting är säkert och jag hoppas att din närvaro ska göra det lite lättare för henne. Om Amandil önskar att jag blir med honom så kommer jag att resa."

Almarill skulle just försöka tala sin far till rätta när Hanna steg in i stugan med tvättvattnet. Almarill gav sin far en lång blick och gick sedan för att tvätta sig. De talade inte mer om Amandils planerade resa. Almarill hade beslutat sig för att Menethel själv skulle få diskutera det med Hanna.


	13. Chapter 8

**kap 8**

Almarill njöt av att vara tillbaka i stugan och sova i hennes egen säng, inte för att templets kammare var obekväma, men det välkända dofterna och ljuden saknade hon alltid när hon inte sov hemma hos Menethel och Hanna. Men hennes sömn blev mycket orolig. Hanna och Menethel vaknade mitt i natten av att Almarill skrek rakt ut, de skyndade till dotterns kammare och fann Almarill ihopkrupen, gråtande och skakande i bäddens huvudända. Almarill ryckte till när Hanna försökte röra vid henne.

"Såja, såja…" tröstade Hanna.

När Almarill såg vem det var lät hon modern omfamna henne. "Han kommer till mig om natten… hans bild finns i mina tankar om dagen… inte ens mina drömmar får jag ha ifred!" ropade Almarill mellan tårarna. "Mor… min längtan går till Isildur… är det fel? i hans närhet känner jag mig trygg. Jag önskar att han fanns här bredvid mig… Lyssna på mig, jag låter som en sköka…"

"Det är ingen fara Almarill…" mumlade Hanna och strök Almarill över ryggen, sedan vände hon sig till Menethel. "Gå du och lägg dig, jag tar hand om henne, du har mycket att göra i morgon."

Menethel nickade tyst och lämnade kammaren.

"Du borde vara försiktig med att erkänna din önskan framför din far, Almarill. Isildur hjälpte dig i en mycket svår och smärtsam situation. Det du känner för honom är fullständigt normalt, Isildur försvarade dig från Marwin, du vill ha honom nära nu… jag förstår det. Han berättade allt för sin far och jag hörde hans ord. Men jag tänker inte gå till herrskapet och hämta honom, trotts att han säkerligen inte skulle ha något emot det. Jag kan sova vid din sida, så slipper du sova ensam, om det duger?" frågade Hanna med ett leende. Almarill skrattade försiktigt och nickade. Hanna kröp ner under flickans fäll och lät Almarill vila mot hennes axel. Hon strök flickan över håret tills dottern slappande av.

"Du måste vara försiktig, Almarill. Du är inte översteprästinna längre, du är Menethels dotter, hans att göra med som han känner. Om Menethel tror att du är säkrare i Isildurs vård än i hans egen…"

Almarill såg forskande på sin mor. "Det kan mycket väl hända att jag återvänder till templet, jag saknar det redan. Menethel vet hur jag känner för Ilúvartar."

"Du måste rätta dig efter Menethels ord nu, han är ditt överhuvud. Jag minns när min far lovade bort min syster till en hög herre i Midgård. Hon sörjde så förtvivlat och var hon finns nu det var bara valar…"

"Blev du också bortlovad mot din vilja?…" frågade Almarill tyst.

"Nej, min far svor att han aldrig skulle lova bort mig när min syster försvann. Det var jag som övertalade honom att giva mig till Menethel. Han var så stilig Almarill, så stark och ädel, högste tjänare till Amandil, herre av Andúnië. Min far lade mitt liv i Menethels händer som en gåva, din far accepterade mig med glädje och gjorde mig till sin hustru. Jag älskar honom så…"

Hanna stök Almarill över håret tills dottern somnat, det kändes underbart att ha henne i huset igen.

När Hanna vakande såg hon Almarill sittandes på golvet framför hennes garderob. Dörrarna stod på vid gavel och flickan betraktade sina kläder.

"God morgon…" mumlade Hanna trött och såg ut genom Almarills fönster, solen var precis på väg att gå upp.

"God morgon…" svarade Almarill och log mot modern, sedan drog hon en djup suck. "Det finns inget här jag kan bära… de här dräkterna är alla för ljusa… Kan jag låna något av dig så länge?" undrade hon.

Hanna sträckte på sig och reste sig från bädden. "Jag vet något bättre, kom."

Almarill följde Hanna till föräldrarnas kammare, Menethel sov fortfarande och hans långa, djupa andetag fyllde hennes hjärta med ett obeskrivligt lugn. Hanna öppnade garderoben och plockade fram en mörkgrå klänning i ganska grovt bomullstyg

"Den här har jag aldrig sett tidigare…" mumlade Almarill när Hanna höll fram klänningen framför henne.

"Jag har sytt den nyligen… åt dig. Jag tänkte att du kanske skulle behöva den vanlig klänning någon gång, så jag tog mig friheten… men den ser ut att vara för stor nu. Du har blivit så tunn under vintern."

"Jag har just avslutat en ceremoniell fasta. Så jag växer snart i den."

"Fastade du för Isildur?"

"Ja och för de små korn av ljus som ännu finns kvar i vår tillvaro. Jag ska genast klä mig, så får du se hur den passar."

Menethel vände på sig och såg på kvinnorna. "Finns det någon underbarare syn en man kan vakna till? Världens två vackraste kvinnor i klädda nattsärk i min kammare…"

Hanna skrattade och kysste sin man. Almarill sade: god morgon, och gick för att klä sig. Hon drog klänningen över sitt huvud och knöt banden i ryggen. Hanna hade haft rätt, klänningen var för stor, men passformen var bra. Klänningen kändes tung och sträv, sedan hon var tolv år gammal hade hon bara burit de tunna, lätta prästinneklädnaderna i tunt linne eller siden. Det grova bomullstyget nästan rev hennes hud, men hon bet ihop, kammade sitt hår och fäste det med ett band i nacken. Hon funderade ett ögonblick på om hon skulle lämna skinnpåsen med oljekrus och en liten spegel, som Meneltarmas prästinnor alltid bar med sig. Men hon kände sig inte riktigt mogen för det ännu och fäste påsen vid sitt bälte. När hon steg ut i stugans stora rum möttes hon av varma blickar från sina föräldrar.

"Jag har en dotter igen… och hon är vackrare än någon annan", sade Menethel lyckligt.

Hanna log ansträngt och såg lite forskande på Menethel, men hon var nöjd med klänningen, om nu bara Almarill åt lite så skulle den säkert bli riktigt fin.

Almarill följde Hanna och Menethel till Amandils hus för att hjälpa till med morgonbestyren. Hade hon varit i templet skulle morgon bönen snart börjat, hon rabblade de heliga orden i sina tankar medan hon hjälpte Hanna att iordningställa Berethils kläder.

"Almarill, jag har ett annat arbete för dig…" Almarill såg upp när Menethel steg in i skrubben som tjänade som Berethils garderob och bad henne följa med honom, hon såg frågande på sin far och följde med. De gick till en annan skrubb inte långt neråt korridoren. Menethel plockade fram sin stora nyckelknippa och låste upp. När Almarill steg in i skrubben kände hon genast igen plaggen. Det var Isildurs garderob.

"Lägg fram lämpliga plagg, häll färskt vatten i kannan bredvid handfatet och lägg in en ren linneduk i unge herrns kammare." sade Menethel och räckte henne nyckeln till Isildurs kammare.

Almarill tog avvaktande emot nyckeln, hon tänkte på vad Hanna sagt kvällen innan. Inte kunde väl Menethel vara kapabel till att skänka bort henne mot hennes egen vilja? Det var med blandade känslor hon följde sin fars årder. Hon plockade fram kläder som hon visste att Isildur tyckte om, borstade dem och pressade bort rynkorna.

Hon gick till kammaren och låste upp dörren så ljudlöst hon bara kunde och steg in. Isildur sov med ryggen mot henne, hon smög fram till skrivbordet i kammaren och hängde kläderna över stolsryggen, sedan tog hon kannan som stod vid handfatet och gick för att hämta färskt vatten.

Några andra kammarjungfrur stod och småpratande vid brunnen nere på gården när Almarill kom fram. Deras fnitter upphörde när den såg den gamla översteprästinnan och de stirrade storögt på henne. Linnea hade varit Almarills jungfru när Amandil insisterat på att Almarill vistats i hans eget hus, hon bugade djupt när hon såg sin gamla husfru.

"Vad har hänt med er?" frågade hon. "Ni brukar inte vara uppe så här tidigt och inte umgås med oss."

"Nog brukar jag vara uppe, men jag är vanligtvis vid bön så här dags", svarade Almarill med ett försiktigt leende. En annan jungfru sneglade på Almarill och kannan hon bar i sina händer.

"Jag vet nog vad som hänt henne… jag hörde lord Amandil och lord Isildur tala om henne i går kväll… hon är skändad och oren… Menethel har väl äntligen tagit sitt förnuft till fånga, en kvinna ska veta sin plats och inte springa omkring bland de höga templen och tro att hon har högre rang än själva drottningen." muttrade jungfrun lite surt och skyndade iväg innan Almarill hunnit försvara sig.

"Bry dig inte om Evanja", sade Linnea och hjälpte Almarill att fylla vatten kannan. "Det är vanligtvis hon som ställer i ordning lord Isildurs kammare på morgonen, hon blev lite stött när Menethel gav henne annat arbete."

"Jag försöker inte ta hennes arbete från henne…" mumlade Almarill

"Jag vet", svarade Linnea, "men det är Menethel som bestämmer. Ibland tror jag att han har större makt i det här huset än Amandil själv."

De två flickorna småpratade lite medan de återvände in i huset, sedan skiljdes deras vägar. Almarill försökte åter så tyst som möjligt smyga in i kammaren och Isildur verkade inte veta av hennes närvaro, han sov lugnt i sin bädd. Innan Almarill lämnade kammaren plockade hon fram en liten flaska lavendelolja som hon bar vid sitt bälte och hällde ett par droppar i Isildurs tvättvatten.

"Lavendel för lycka och tur…" viskade hon och lämnade kammaren.

I matsalen hjälpte Almarill de andra tjänarna att ställa i ordning frukosten innan herrskapet kom ner från sina kammare. När Amandil steg in i matsalen tillsammans med Menethel neg alla djupt. Menethel såg stolt på sin dotter när han upptäckte henne bland de andra tjänarinnorna, men Amandil spärrade upp sina ögon av så väl förvåning som förfäran.

"Menethel, vad ska det här betyda?" frågade han barskt.

"Min dotter har hjälpt min hustru under morgonens arbete, hon gör bara sina sysslor."

"Almarill ska inte vara tjänare vid mitt hus… jag tillåter det inte." mumlade Amandil

"Hon är inte översteprästinna längre, hon är min dotter igen milord."

Amandil vände blicken mot Almarill och de andra tjänarna som återvänt till sina sysslor. "Hennes hår är klippt, hennes dräkter fråntagna henne och Eärendils stjärna inbränd på hennes panna… Hon är inte översteprästinna till utseendet, men kan du veta vad som finns i hennes hjärta Menethel? Ilúvartar glömmer inte sina tjänare och byter inte ut sina höga bara för att vi människor gör det. Almarill ska inte vara min tjänare… hon är mig dessutom alldeles för kär. Vill hon nu absolut tjäna mitt hus så se till att jag inte ser henne så här."

Menethel nickade och såg på sin dotter. "Hon har iordningställt Isildurs kammare på morgonen, hon får fortsätta med en sysslan."

Amandil såg med ett litet leende på Menethel när han hörde dennes ord, men sedan sade han allvarligt: "Jag trodde din visdom överträffade detta, min vän. Behandla inte Almarill som en vanlig kvinna bara för att hon just nu står under din vård. Lyssna till vad jag säger dig Menethel, det blir du som berövar Ilúvartar hans tjänare och inte Marwin… "

Menethel bugade och tog till sig av Amandils ord. Han gick fram till Almarill och sade att hon inte fick servera Amandil, att det var dennes önskan. Almarill förstod inte varför men hon gjorde som hennes far sa och lät de andra tjänarna servera Amandil. Det var kanske lika väl, hon hade inte vant sig vid klänningens tunga kjol ännu, så hon skulle säkerligen han snubblat. Istället fattade hon två tillbringare och gick för att hämta färskt vatten. Det var tomt nere på gården den här gången. Hon frös en smula när hon gick den stenbelagda gången fram mot brunnen. Hon hade inte brytt sig om att hämta sin yllesjal och det var inte riktig värme i luften ännu, trotts att solen stigit över horisonten med hela sin skiva. De lätta morgondimmorna färjades rosa och gyllene av ljuset som blev allt starkare. Almarill ställde ifrån sig tillbringarna vid brunnen och utan en närmare tanke höjde hon sina händer i tillbedjan. Det var med stor ansträngning Almarill behärskade sin röst och föll in i ritualens kända rytm.

"I öster stiger vår herre solen…", sjöng hon

"_Vägvisarens juvel, himlens juvel…"_, hördes ett eko från omgivningen.

Almarill hejdade sig ett ögonblick och såg sig omkring. Hon var ensam, i alla fall till synes, men rösterna lät som de som brukade eka ut från Meneltarma i gryningen.

"Heliga är de ting, ditt ljus bestrålar…", när Almarills röst blev starkare stegrades även rösterna som stödde henne, hennes energi förstärktes av dem och hennes inspiration växte.

"_Vägvisarens juvel, himlens juvel…"_

Fagra är de dåd, ditt ljus uppmanar…" varje rad kom allt lättare och kraften reflekterades tillbaka till henne från rösterna. När energin stegrades kände hon att hon även blev varmare.

"Fagert är ditt ljus över höjderna…" , när Almarill avslutat denna rad fann hon styrka nog att hålla kvar den sista tonen genom rösternas svar, och de höll kvar sin sista ton, och stödde henne i ljuv harmoni.

"Fagert är ditt ljus över fällt och skog…", solen steg sakta på himlen, hon såg för sin inre syn hela Númenor breda ut sig framför henne. Prästinnorna och munkarna på Meneltarma stod som en varelse och höll sina fram händer mot solen. Hennes blick vidgades och snart tyckte hon att hon såg de höga tornen i alvernas hamnstad Avallónë gnistrande vita på alvernas ö, Eressëa. Alverna stod i hamnen med händerna höjda mot den stigande solen.

"Fagert är ditt ljus över alla vägar och vandrare…", Almarill sträckte på sina armar i ytterligare välsignelse, som alverna lärt henne och hörde hur Miriams klara sopran plötsligt stegrade sig över de andra rösterna.

"Fagert är ditt ljus över havets vågor…", Almarills syn for fram över vattnet. Hon hade förlorat medvetandet om sin kropp.

"Fagert är ditt ljus bland bleknande stjärnor…", solens strålar fyllde henne, sången lyfte henne. Hon svävade fram mellan himmelen och jorden, bort mot västerns stränder, tillbaka över de förbjudna vattnen och öster ut. Hon såg Númenor från dess västra sida, stora skepp med segel i svart och guld reste sig hamnen.

"Ljusets herre, årstidernas fagra sol…", Almarill kände hur hennes fokus smalnade av tills den stigande solen var allt hon kunde se.

"Kom till oss, Ilúvartar! Låt oss vara din spegel!"

"_Vägvisarens juvel, himlens juvel…",_ Almarill höll kvar den sista tonen genom rösternas omkväde och efteråt, rösterna höll igång sina egna harmonier. De väldiga ackordet pulserade när sångarna drog andan, men upprätthölls ändå. Almarill tyckte att hon såg elva tunna getalter stiga fram mot henne. Bilder av hennes systrar vid Meneltarmas tempel. Fortfarande sjungandes steg de närmare henne, tills de bildade en halvcirkel vänd mot solen. Almarill sänkte sina händer, utan en given signal plockade de upp varsin liten spegel ur de skinnpåsar som de bar vid sina bälten och fånga den stigande solens ljus i dem.

Tolv speglar glimmade till när gestalterna och Almarill fångade ljuset i dem. Tolv solstrålar lekte fram bland de lätta dimmorna och flöt sedan samman till en. Om det var en slump att en liten vattenpöl råkade ligga just där stålarna föll mot marken kunde Almarill inte säkert veta, men ljusstrålen som föll mot marken från prästinnornas speglar reflekterades åter mot stjärnan på hennes panna.

Ilúvartar... du som är formlös men har så många ansikten, som de stålar som reflekteras i våra speglar och blir en enda. Låt detta ske med din bild i våra hjärtan. Ilúvartar… säg oss vad vi ska göra. "

Hon släppte ut luften i en lång suck och slöt sina ögon. De sjungande rösterna tonade bort i en tystnad som pulserade av förväntan. Almarill hade inte märkt att hennes ben vikt sig under henne, hon stod på knä, men det gjorde ingenting. Hennes själ sträckte sig mot Ilúvartar, och i nästa sekund flödade kärleken hon erbjöd tillbaka i sådana mått att hon under en kort stund inte kunde varsebli något annat. Men hon fick ingen syn, inga råd om hur hon skulle handla.

När Almarill öppnade sina ögon låg hon ihopsjunken i gräset, gestalterna var borta och tillbringarna stod ännu tomma vid brunnen. Almarill försökte resa sig upp, men hennes ben var stela och tunga. Hon visste inte hur länge hon varit borta, solen hade stigit en bra bit på himmelen. Hon plockade upp spegeln, som fallit ur hennes hand, fyllde tillbringarna och skyndade till matsalen. Hon hoppades att hennes far inte skulle vara ond på henne för att hon tagit så god tid på sig. När hon steg in i matsalen fanns bara Amandil där. Hon insåg att frukosten redan var avslutad och ställde uppgivet ifrån sig tillbringarna.

"Vad har Ilúvartar sagt dig?" frågade Amandil försiktigt.

"Ingenting…" mumlade Almarill. "Jag ber om ursäkt för mitt dåliga uppförande. Det ska inte upprepas."

"Vilket dåliga uppförande? Klädrena du valt till Isildur passade honom väl." sade Amandil med ett litet leende.

"Jag är en dålig tjänare… kan inte ens komma med vatten i tid…" mumlade Almarill utan att möta Amandils blick.

"Du har ett annat öde, Almarill, du är inte född till tjänarinna. Evanja muttrade högt och tydligt om din oduglighet när du inte återkom med vattnet och tänkte hämta det själv. Men när hon sa att du stod vid brunnen och lekte med speglar förbjöd jag henne och alla andra att närma sig brunnen innan du återkom… du kan gissa hur lätt det var att hålla Hanna lugn när du svimmade… vi ser brunnen väldigt bra från den här salen."

Almarill skämdes otroligt mycket, hon hade inte rätt att vistas i töcknet mellan dröm och verklighet med den status hon nu hade.

Amandil såg på den rådandande flickan som om han förstod vad som pågick i hennes tankar. "Du om någon borde veta att köttet och själen är skiljda och oberoende av varandra, Almarill. Du kommer alltid att vara översteprästinna så länge du är det i själen. Oavsett ur din kropp misshandlas. Själv är jag helt säker på det nu, du kommer nog snart också till den insikten."

"Vad menar ni?" frågade Almarill.

Amandil pekade på hennes panna. "På morgonen fanns där ett sår, vittnande om orenhet. Nu finns där det vackraste ärr jag någonsin skådat."

Almarill plockade upp spegeln från sin lilla skinnpåse och såg förundrat på sin panna. Det fula såret hade läkt och på hennes panna fanns nu ett ärr som var en perfekt avbild av Eärendils stjärna, så som den avbildades i Meneltarmas tempel. Amandil lade sin hand på hennes rygg och visade henne ut ur matsalen.

"Kom mitt barn, vi har mycket att tala om."

Amandil visade Almarill till sitt arbetsrum. Hon tvättade sina händer och ansikte innan hon steg in. Almarill hade aldrig varit ensam men Amandil i hans arbetsrum, hon förväntade sig att i alla fall hennes far skulle vara närvarande, men Amandil satt ensam bakom sitt stora skrivbord. Han bjöd henne att sätta sig ner fram för skrivbordet och hon slog sig ner nästan lite skrämt.

"Isildur har berättat att du haft en syn som varslat om Númenors undergång. Jag måste få veta allt om den." sade Amandil alvarligt.

"Vädret förändrades…" började Almarill. "Himlen förmörkades, det blåste in stormar med regn, tjutande vindar och hagel, från haven. Våra skepp började lida skeppsbrott och förlisa… allt vi varit förskonade från sedan Eärendils stjärna tändes, kom över oss som en mörk matta. Västerifrån kom om kvällen ett stort moln, format som en örn, dess vingar sträckte sig från norr till söder och utplånade solnedgången… aldrig har jag sett en sådan svart natt. En del av dessa örnar förde blixtar med sig under sina vingar och de slog mer på människor och hus. Rök började pyra ur Meneltarmas topp… men konung Ar-Pharazôn lyssnade inte till varslen, himlen färgades röd, som av eld och en stor våg dränkte vår ö och bröt den i bitar… Ar-Pharazôn önskar bryta förbudet och segla mot väst. Hans flotta växer i hamnen på vår västra kust… jag såg den i soluppgången."

Amandil nickade och lade sin panna i djupa veck. "Är detta allt du vet?" frågade han allvarligt.

"Ja, jag har inte fått någon annan syn, förutom det jag såg under morgonen. Jag kan sända bud till Miriam och fråga om någon av prästinnorna sett något annat."

"Gör så… lämna mig nu, jag har mycket att betänka."

Almarill reste sig och neg djupt, sedan lämnade hon arbetsrummet. Amandil viste inte vad han skulle ta sig till. Det Almarill berättat var fruktansvärt, Amandil visste att människor inte kunde besegra valar i krig. Världens undergång var säker om han inte kunde förhindra detta. Han hade redan tidigare diskuterat med Menethel om möjligheten att försöka söka valars nåd på samma sätt som Eärendil en gång gjorde. Men han fruktade ännu att ta det första steget. Det skulle innebära att han förrådde sin konung, den man han en gång vuxit upp med.


	14. Chapter 9

**Kap 9**

När Almarill kom gående från Amandils arbetsrum möttes hon av Linnea. Flickan kom springandes med andan i halsen.

"Almarill du måste komma fort!" flämtade hon fram.

"Vad är det?" frågade hon. "Ta det lite lugnt så jag kan höra vad du säger."

Flickan drog ett djupt andetag en såg hon stressat på Almarill. "Almarill du måste komma med mig nu! konungens män kommer."

Almarill stelnade till av skräck.

"Vi har inte tid att stå här och dröja. Vi måste skynda oss", fortsatte Linnea. Hon fattade Almarills hand och började springa. De rusade genom Amandils hus och ut i trädgården. Hanna och Menethel väntade i deras stuga.

"Varför tog det så lång tid?" fräste Menethel när flickorna kom inspringandes genom dörren.

Almarill upptäckte att Menethel låtit gräva ut en källare under golvet i stora rummet. Han tog ett hårt och bestämt tag om Almarills arm och släpade iväg henne mot hålet i golvet. Innan Almarill hann protestera så förste han henne ner efter den enkla stegen. Hon snavade och föll mot källarens trampade jordgolv. Hon slog ilsket knytnäven i golvet och såg upp mot sin far som drog upp stegen ur hålet.

"Vad är det frågan om!" ropade hon argt. Men Menethel bara gav henne tecken att vara tyst, Hanna hjälpte honom att lägga källarluckan på plats och dölja den med en matta. Mörkret i källaren var kompakt men bröts snart av att någon tände en liten oljelampa. Almarill vände sig skrämt mot ljuskällan.

"Sch! Du måste vara tyst Almarill, annars avslöjar du oss alla." viskade en röst. I det svaga ljuset såg hon tre figurer sitta ihopkrupna mot källarens ena vägg. Anárion satt med en mycket upprörd Berethil vid sin sida och Isildur försökte ställa ner oljelampans låga så mycket som möjligt utan att den slocknade. Almarill borstade av lite av jorden från sin klänning och satte sig vid lampan.

"Gömmer ni er alla från Marwin? Anárion, vad gör ni och Berethil här?" viskade hon tyst.

"Elendils order… svarade Anárion. För att en son är laglös måste även den andre, _gode_ sonen lida…" mumlade Anárion med ett litet leende och sneglade på Isildur. "Skämt och sido så är det bättre om Marwin inte finner någon av oss. Han och många andra av Saurons höga tjänare har spridit ut många lögner om oss bland folket under vintern. De påstår att vi är förrädare och spioner. De vågar ännu inte röra Elendil och Amandil men jag vågar inte riskera att förlora Berethil på samma sätt som vi förlorade vår mor."

Almarill nickade förstående. De hörde hur Hanna satt och gungade i gungstolen fram för öppna spisen, just ovan deras huvuden. Golvplankorna knarrade en aning när stolen rullade fram och tillbaka över golvet.

"När hon låter gungstolen stanna är det ett tecken till oss att släcka lampan." mumlade Isildur. Almarill svalde hårt, hon var mycket rädd.

"De kommer säkert hit för att söka efter mig, Marwin har svurit att dräpa mig. Tänk om de bränner ner huset?" mumlade hon tyst.

"Tänk nu inte sådana tankar, de tror säkert att vi gömmer oss i Amandils hus. Det är både större och säkrare, med många underjordiska valv, där man kan hålla sig undan."

"Varför gömmer vi oss inte där då?"

"För att de inte letar lika noga här, det är inte lika lätt att gömma sig i er stuga som i Amandils stora hus. Med lite tur söker de bara snabbt igenom kamrarna och nöjer sig med det. Vi har tagit med oss skottet, se det står i stävan där borta." Isildur pekade åt Almarill och hon såg den stora jordstävan med den unga plantan. Hon hade velat gå fram och se på den men hon vågade inte röra sig allt för mycket.

Plötsligt tystnade gungstolen, alla i källaren var på helspänn. Dörren till stugan öppnades med ett gnissel och Isildur släckte snabbt lampan.

"God förmiddag frun, vi har kommit för att besöka er dotter." Marwin vinkade till sina män att genomsöka stugan medan han själv vickade lite fundersamt fram och tillbaka på dörren. "Er make borde se om sitt eget hus lite bättre. Den här dörren behöver smörjas. Har ni sett till Almarill i dag? Jag skulle väldigt gärna vilja tala med henne."

"Hon finns inte här, hon har rest med Isildur till Midgård…" stammade Hanna.

Marwin skrattade högt. "Tror ni att jag fortfarande går på den lögnen? Jag vet att hon var i Meneltarmas tempel, jag smakade hennes blod… Hon är min och jag kräver att hon stiger farm nu!" sade Marwin hårt och tog ett stadigt tag om Hannas arm.

"Det räcker nu Marwin!" Det var Amandil, Elendil och Menethel som steg in i stugan.

Amandil såg kallt på Marwin. "Räcker det inte med att ni vänt upp och ner på mitt hem, måste ni störa mina tjänare också?"

"Bara de som givit liv till en häxa…" mumlade Marwin och släppte Hannas arm. Hon rusade genast in i sin makes skyddande famn.

"My lord, vi kan inte finna något." rapporterade en av Marwins män.

"Har ni sökt tillräckligt noga?" frågade Marwin med blicken fäst vid Menethel och Hanna.

"Ja, på hur många ställen kan man gömma sig i ett sånt här ruckel?"

"Och ni finner inga plagg eller ting som tyder på att en prästinna varit här?"

"Nej, my Lord… "

Marwin nickade och såg sig omkring. Han såg på den öppna spisen och på gungstolen framför den. Då upptäckte han en fläck på trasmattan under gungstolen. Han gick fram till den och satte sig på huk, han tog av sig sina handskar och rörde vid fläcken, den bestod av färsk jord. Han plockade upp några korn och rullade dem tankfullt mellan sina fingrar, sedan lät han blicken följa golvet fram till dörren. Han log för sig själv och ställde sig upp, stampade hårt i golvet ett par gånger och gick sedan fram till Menethel.

"Ett stabilt och vackert hem har ni här Menethel, men det är smutsigt, ni har jord över hela golvet. Ni kanske borde skaffa er en hushållerska? Kom, vi finner inget mer här… men vi är snart tillbaka." sade Marwin med ett leende, bugade för Amandil och lämnade stugan med sina män.

Elendil såg efter dem när de lämnade trädgården. "Vi kan inte nyttja det här gömstället en gång till… Marwin vill att vi ska vara rädda för honom." mumlade han när alla soldater lämnat marken runt Amandils hus.

"Den mannen verkar leva på att förtära andras rädsla, som om han drar sin kraft ur deras oro. Kom, lord Elendil, hjälp mig att öppna luckan så vi kan släppa ut barnen." Elendil och Menethel flyttade gungstolen och mattan sedan hjälptes de åt att flytta på den tunga luckan. När ljuset flöt in i källaren lättade fångarnas hjärtan en aning. Anárion såg på sin bror och Almarill. När Almarill hört Marwins röst hade hon kastat sig i hans brors armar och borrat in ansiktet i hans bröst. Isildur dolde fortfarande sitt ansikte i hennes hår och höll henne ännu så tätt mot sig att Anárion funderade på om hon kunde andas i Isildurs hårda famntag.

Menethel hämtade stegen och skickade ner den i hålet, sedan klättrade han själv snabbt ner för att se hur det stod till men de unga. Först nu lossade Isildur sitt grepp och lät Almarill röra sig igen. Almarill skakade ännu av rädsla och kastade sig nu om sin faders hals. Menethel lade försiktigt armarna om henne och försökte trösta. Han såg över hennes axel på Isildur, som borstade av sig jorden och log ett litet leende.

Anárion hjälpte Berethil upp för stegen först av alla. Flickan pustade och drog ett djupt andetag när hon kom upp i friska luften. Ungdomarna var alla mycket smutsiga, det hade rasat ner jord på dem när Marwin stampat i golvet.

"Ni är alla i stort behov av ett bad…" mumlade Amandil med ett leende av lättnad.

Isildur klättrade upp sist men jordstävan i sin famn. Sedan hjälpte han Menethel att lägga luckan på plats. Almarill fanns nu i Hannas trygga famn och Isildur gav henne en snabb blick innan han lämnade stugan tillsammans med Anárion och Berethil. Elendil tog Menethels hand och tackade honom för att han gömt barnen, sedan lämnade även han stugan. Amandil såg sig omkring i stugan och suckade djupt åt oredan.

"Kom till mitt arbetsrum så snart Almarill är lugn nog att klara sig ensam, vi har mycket att tala om." sade han till Menethel och denne nickade förstående.

"Jag klarar mig my lord, jag behöver bara sova en stund och sen kommer jag nog att be ett par timmar. Gå ni och fortsätt med ert arbete", mumlade Almarill mellan snyftningarna.

"Jag stannar med dig." sade Hanna och strök flickan över håret. "även om du vill sova så känns det bra om du inte är ensam. Menethel min äskade, behöver Amandil din tjänst så följ med honom, jag tar hand om Almarill."

Menethel nickade och strök Almarill tröstande över ryggen sedan följde han med Amandil in till huset. Hanna höll Almarill tätt intill sig.

"Du luktar lavendel… fann Menethel dig i Isildurs famn?" frågade Hanna försiktigt när Menethel gått en bit från stugan.

Almarill svarade inte utan slog sin blick i golvet, hon kom ihåg vad Hanna sagt tidigare. Men hon kunde inte rå för det, hon hade handlat nästan reflexartat. Hanna suckade, visade dotterns till hennes kammare och stoppade om henne.

"Oroa dig inte, jag ska tala men Menethel. Ingen skada ska komma ur det här, inget som du inte själv önskar i alla fall."

Almarill log och somnande nästan omgående när spänningarna släppte. Hanna stängde dörren till kammaren och satte sig i gungstolen framför den öppna spisen och såg in i lågorna. Kunde hon ha haft fel om Almarills öde? Kanske hennes dotter var menad som Isildurs maka i alla fall…


	15. Chapter 10

**Kap 10**

Amandil kallade Elendil till sitt arbetsrum och mötte honom med en mycket allvarlig blick. Elendil förstod direkt att något var på tok, hans far brukade inte kalla honom till sig ensam på detta sätt om han inte hade ett ärende av största vikt. Stämningen i arbetsrummet var mycket tryckt, till och med Menethels visa blick var sorgsen.

"Jag har fått bud att vår konung Ar-Pharazôn smider planer för att erövra landen i väst för sin egen räkning. Ett tilltag av detta slag skulle kunna kosta oss alla våra liv. Dagarna är mörka och hoppet ute för människorna, ty de trogna är allt för få. Därför känner jag mig frestad att söka den bot vår anfader Eärendil en gång sökte och segla mot väst, trots förbudet, för att tala med valarna, rentav men Manwë själv om så erfordras. Vi måste söka hjälp innan allt är förlorat."

Elendil såg storögt på sin far. "Var har du fått denna nyhet? Vi vet att konungen vänt sig från valarna men inte att han planerar ett förräderi av detta slag."

"Almarill har siat om det, Ilúvartar visade henne vad som kommer att hända med vår värld om konungen driver igenom sina planer."

"Kan vi lita till denna syn?" frågade Elendil, Menethel. "Jag vet att Almarill siat om många saker och att hon oftast har rätt, men vi måste vara säkra innan vi tar detta på allvar."

"Jag har ingen anledning att tro att denna syn skulle var osann." svarade Menethel, "det var när hon fått den hon beslutade att återvända till Rómenna. Hon hade varit mycket säkrare på Meneltarmas heliga jord."

"Far, seglar du mot väst kan du själv dra ner valarnas vrede över oss", fortsatte Elendil när han hört Menethels ord. "Och är du bered att svika din konung? Du känner lika väl som jag vilka anklagelser de höga för fram mot oss, de påstår att vi skulle vara förrädare och spioner. Och vad jag vet så har dessa anklagelser intill denna dag varit falska."

Amandil såg allvarligt på sin son. "Om jag trodde att Manwë hade behov av en sådan budbärare, så skulle jag vara redo att svika konungen. Det finna bara en sak som var människa måste vara obrottsligt trogen, vad som än händer. Det jag vill bedja om är barmhärtighet mot människorna och om deras frigörande från Sauron, som bedragit vårt folk på ett så grymt sätt. Jag måste understryka att några av oss förblivit trogna, trots att våra liv ständigt hotats för denna tro. Vad som angår förbudet, så är jag villig att själv ta på mig straffet för överträdelsen, hellre än att hela vårt folk ska bära skulden."

"Men far… vad tror du då kommer att hända de som återstår av ditt hus om ditt handlande blir känt?" sade Elendil förtvivlat.

"Det får inte bli känt… jag kommer att förbereda min färd i största hemlighet och segla mot öster, med samma kurs som alla de fartyg som dagligen lämnar våra hamnar, och sedan ska jag, i den mån ödet och vinden tillåter det, ändra kurs mot söder eller norr och sedan mot väst, och söka vad jag kan finna. Men mitt råd till dig Elendil, och ditt folk är att ni gör era skepp segelklara och för ombord det som ni i era hjärtan inte kan skiljas från. När ni är klara så bör ni samla skeppen här i Rómennas hamn och i god tid släppa ut ryktet att ni tänkt följa efter mig öster ut. Jag är inte längre så kär för vår konung att han kommer sörja att för mycket om vi lämnar detta land för en årstid framåt eller för all framtid. Men låt ingen veta att du tänker ta ett stort antal människor ombord, sådant skulle oroa konungen, med tanke på det krig han planerar kommer han att behöva alla styrkor han kan uppbåda. Sök därför upp alla de som ännu är trofasta och pålitliga och låt dem förena sig med dig, om de är redo att följa dig i ditt handlande."

"Och hur ska jag då handa?" frågade Elendil

"Du ska avstå från att delta i kriget och bara följa det som händer", svarade Amandil. "Mer kan jag inte säga förrän jag är tillbaka igen. Men det troliga är att du kommer att tvingas segla bort från Stjärnans rike utan någon stjärna som kan vägleda dig, detta rike är redan skändat och orent. Därmed kommer du att förlora allt du älskat, känna smaken av död redan i livet och söka ett landsflyktens land någon annanstans. Men om det landet finns i öster eller väster, det vet bara valar…"

Elendils hjärta fylldes med sorg, han hade sin far mycket kär och nu var risken stor att Amandil beslutat att segla mot sin egen undergång. "Ämnar du resa ensam?" frågade Elendil försiktigt.

"Nej, jag tar ett litet mantal med mig, blott fyra personer med mig själv inräknad. Bendeigid, Brannos och min käre Menethel förståss. De har alla bekräftat att de följer med mig om jag så seglar in det stora mörkret."

"Och deras familjer?" fortsatte Elendil.

"Det är vårt problem lord Elendil, vi får var och en finna någon vi anser värdig att överlåta dem på", svarade Menethel med en beslutsam blick.

Elendil nickade och förstod att det inte fanns någon möjlighet att tala sin far till rätta, eller att få honom att ändra hans beslut. Den enda fadern möjligtvis skulle lyssnat på var Menethel, och denne hade redan bestämt sig.


	16. Chapter 11

**Kap 11**

Almarill vaknade med ett ryck, hon kände en oro som inte var hennes egen och förstod att Amandil nu hade fattat sitt beslut. Hon ställde fram föremålen till sitt lilla altare, som Hanna gömt väl för soldaterna i Almarills eget sängbolster och tände rökelserna. Den välkända doften gjorde henne lite lugnare, men hon bad länge den eftermiddagen. Hanna kikade då och då in i kammaren för att se så allt stod rätt till, men Almarill var så uppe i sina böner att hon inte märkte att modern vakade över henne. När kvällen sakta övergick till natt och Menethel ännu inte var tillbaka började Hanna bli lite orolig. Hon kikade in till Almarill och såg att dottern ännu var upptagen med sina böner, så hon gick till Amandils hus för att söka sin make. I den stora hallen mötte hon Isildur. Hon frågade var Amandil och Menethel befann sig och Isildur svarade att de ännu satt väl upptagna i Amandils arbetsrum.

"Vad är det de diskuterar egentligen?" undrade Hanna och såg mot trappan som ledde upp till arbetsrummet.

"Jag vet inte, men de har suttit ganska länge", svarade Isildur. "Var är Almarill? Jag skulle vilja tala med henne, frågade han sedan och Hanna gav honom en avviskande blick.

"Hon är i stugan, strängt upptagen…" mumlade hon.

"Jag blir inte länge", svarade han och log vänligt mot Hanna, innan han försvann ut i mörkret. Hanna såg efter honom och tyckte inte alls om att han visade Almarill sådan uppskattning. Almarill och Isildur hade varit nära redan när de var mycket unga, men nu var spelreglerna annorlunda, väldigt annorlunda. Hanna hade nyss återfått sin dotter och tänkte inte förlora henne igen så snart.

Isildur knackade på stugdörren, men ingen öppnade. Han steg försiktigt in i stugan och såg sig omkring. Hanna hade städat i ordning efter Marwins män och nu syntes inte ett spår efter deras framfart. Dörren till Almarills kammare stod på glänt och en doft av rökelser sipprade ut i det stora rummet. Isildur gick fram till dörren och knackade försiktigt. Almarill föll ur sina böner och vände sig mot honom när han sakta öppnade dörren.

"Stör jag?" frågade han tyst.

"Nej, jag borde nog avslutat det här för länge sedan… men när jag slutar tala till Ilúvartar så längtar jag redan till nästa gång jag får göra det." sade hon med ett leende. "Kom, vi sätter oss i stora rummet. Rökelserna kan göra dig yr om du inte är van vid dem."

Almarill öppnade sina fönster för att vädra ut rökelserna, sedan visade hon Isildur till gungstolen framför brasan. Hon hämtade vatten åt honom och sig själv och slog sig ner på en stol bredvid honom.

"Vad har du på hjärtat då? Du brukar inte vara i farten så här dags." frågade Almarill och såg in i elden. Isildur betraktade henne en stund sedan satte han handen i sin ficka och plockade upp ett litet föremål. Han såg på det en stund sedan räckte han det till Almarill.

"Jag har något till dig."

Almarill såg frågande på honom och sträckte ut sin hand för att ta emot föremålet. Det var en liten flaska i silver, vackert graverad och krönt med en klarblå sten.

"En parfymflaska?" frågade hon igenkännande.

"För ett otränat öga kanske." svarade Isildur och tog den lilla flaska från hennes hand. Med ett bestämt ryck slet han upp korken och en vass syl uppenbarade sig ur flaskan. Den metallpinne som vanligtvis satt fast i flaskans kork, som användes till att dosera de doftande oljorna, hade Isildur slipat mycket vass.

"Med en gnutta gift, så blir den här flaska ett dödligt vapen." Han slöt flaskan igen och räckte den åter till Almarill. Almarill ville knappt ta i den, för henne hade den förlorat all sin skönhet.

"Du vet att jag inte får bära vapen Isildur…" mumlade hon och lade ifrån sig flaskan på golvet. Isildur såg noga på henne.

"Du måste kunna försvara dig Almarill, världen är inte längre en vänlig plats."

"Det är emot min order att bära vapen!" envisades hon.

"Och vem har bestämt det? Var det inte så att översteprästinnan gjorde det?"

Almarill såg bestämt på Isildur, hon var medveten om att det var hon som beslutat att prästinnorna skulle ta avstånd från vapen, hon behövde inte få det slängt i ansiktet.

Isildur plockade upp flaskan och såg på den. "Den tillhörde min mor en gång i tiden… utan gift är den bara ett vackert smycke att hänga vid ditt bälte. Jag skulle vara ärad om du ville bära den." Han räckte åter flaskan till Almarill, men hon tvekade att ta emot den. "Almarill, även om du skulle hamna i en situation där du måste lämna ifrån dig eventuella vapen, så är det inte säkert att de tar denna ifrån dig. Det skulle kännas tryggare om jag visste att du bar den… snälla, för min sinnesfrids skull…" Isildur såg på henne med en blick som bara kunde efterliknas vid en ledsen hundvalps.

Almarill kunde inte låta bli att skratta, sedan sträckte hon fram sin hand mot honom. "Ge mig flaskan då! Så ska jag i alla fall fundera på om jag ska bära den eller ej."

Isildur log och gav henne flaskan. Almarill såg på den en stund sedan förde hon den till din kammare. Hon öppnade sitt smyckeskrin och lade ner flaskan. Det gjorde ont i hennes själ när hon tänkte på att ett så vackert smycke förvandlats till något så lömskt. Hon var säker på att Isilwin inte hade tyckt om det, hon hade varit en mycket fredsälskande kvinna. Hur kunde Isildur vanhelga ett så vackert minne av sin mor?

Hanna väntade utanför Amandils arbetsrum. Hon hoppades att Menethel och Amandil snart skulle vara klara för kvällen, hon tyckte inte om att Isildur var ensam med Almarill i stugan. Men hon fick vänta ganska länge innan hon hörde hur männen reste sig upp och dörren till arbetsrummet öppnades. Menethel såg förvånat på Hanna.

"Har du suttit här länge? Hur är det med Almarill?"

"Hon har varit djupt försjunken i bön hela eftermiddagen och kvällen… hon påstår att hon mår bra, men hennes inre är i uppror. Jag kan känna det bara genom att se på henne."

Menethel nickade och tog sin hustrus hand. "Jag har blivit ombedd att hämta Isildur och Anárion. Amandil och Elendil vill tala med dem. Sedan har vi en del att diskutera min älskade." sade Menethel och smekte ömt Hannas kind. Hanna blev mycket orolig när hon såg sorgen i sin makes blick. Hon följde med Menethel till Anárions kammare. Anárions snarkningar ekade ut i korridoren, så det fanns ingen tvivel om att han sov. Menethel plockade fram sin stora nyckelknippa och låste upp dörren. Anárion sov djupt när Menethel väckte honom.

"Menethel? Vad är det frågan om? Är Marwin tillbaka! Berethil!" Utbrast Anárion och satte sig upp så snabbt att yrseln kom över honom och han höll tillbaka mot kudden.

"Lugn Anárion. Din far och Amandil vill tala med dig i arbetsrummet." sade Menethel tyst. Anárion drog en djup suck av lättnad och kröp ner under sin fäll igen.

"Kan det inte vänta till i morgon? Det är väl efter midnatt…"

"Nej, tiden är för knapp. Stig upp nu milord." envisades Menethel och drog upp Anárion i sittande läge. Anárion suckade irriterat och slängde benen över sängkanten. Hanna hämtade Anárions rock och hände den över hans axlar.

"Jag är hemskt ledsen att behöva störa er sömn, men er far insisterade."

Anárion bara nickade trött och knöt rockens band runt sin midja, sedan gick han mot arbetsrummet. Hanna och Menethel gick vidare till Isildurs kammare. Menethel knackade på dörren, men ingen öppnade. Åter plockade Menethel fram sin nyckelknippa och låste upp. Hanna väntade utanför kammaren medan Menethel gick in, han återvände snart med en förbryllad min.

"Isildur är inte här… "

Hanna svalde hårt och bad en tyst bön och hoppades att Isildur inte var kvar i stugan ännu. Hon ville inte att Menethel skulle se Almarill och Isildur tillsammans en gång till denna dag. Men hon ville inte heller ljuga för Menethel eller fördröja honom.

"Jag vet var han är…" mumlade hon tyst.

"Ta mig då till honom snarast."

Hannas förhoppningar om att de kanske skulle möta Isildur på vägen splittrades dock när de kom fram till stugan och precis såg Isildur säga god natt till Almarill på trappan. Menethel såg frågande på Hanna, men hon ville inte möta hans blick. Isildur log glatt och hälsade när han fick syn på dem.

"Lord Isildur, vi har letat efter er, din far och Amandil vill att du kommer till arbetsrummet, de har något viktigt att tala med er om."

"Så här dags?"

"Ja, och skynda er. Amandil är säkert otålig."

"Jag ska inte dröja", svarade Isildur, sade god natt och skyndade iväg.

Menethel såg efter Isildur när han i rask takt stegade iväg genom mörkret. "Han håller mycket av Almarill… eller hur?"

Hanna nickade stumt. Menethel tog sin hustrus händer i sina och såg på dem. Hannas vigselring blänkte vackert i månskenet. "Kom, vi sätter oss där borta. Vi har mycket att tala om."

Almarill stod i dörröppningen och såg på sina föräldrar. Menethel förde Hanna till en stenbänk en bit från huset. Almarill förstod att Menethel nu tänkte berätta för Hanna om Amandils plan. Menethel höll Hanna ömt i sin famn medan han talade, men snart såg Almarill hur Hanna dolde sitt ansikte i sina händer, slet sig från Menethels grepp och rusade gråtandes in i trädgården. Menethel försökte kalla henne tillbaka men hon lyssnade inte, han såg uppgivet efter henne och gick mot stugan. Menethel log ansträngt när han fick syn på Almarill som stod lutad mot dörrposten.

"Du har berättat antar jag…" mumlade Almarill.

Menethel nickade och satte sig i gungsolen framför elden. "Hon tog det inte särskilt väl", suckade han sorgset.

"Vem skulle ha gjort det? Hanna berättade senast igår kväll hur mycket hon älskar dig."

Menethel blundade och ansträngde sig för att hålla tårarna tillbaka. "Jag älskar henne också, men jag måste följa min herre, jag har givit honom mitt ord. Jag måste hålla mitt löfte."

"Vad jag vet finns ett bevis på Hannas hand om ett annat löfte…" mumlade Almarill

Menethel svarade inte utan lade sammanbitet mer ved på elden. Almarill hängde på sig sin kappa och gick ut i natten för att söka sin mor. Hanna satt åter vid bänken där hon lämnat Menethel. Hennes ögon var söndergråtna och hon skakade av köld. Almarill lade sin kappa om henne och satte sig vid hennes sida.

"Har du vetat om det här länge?" Frågade Hanna mellan snyftningarna.

"Jag förstod inte att Amandil menade att göra alvar av sina planer fören i kväll."

Hanna skakade på sitt huvud och såg upp mot stjärnorna. "Åh, Almarill, hur ska jag kunna leva utan honom? Amandils ättefader Eärendil överlevde resans många faror, men dömdes att aldrig få återvända till Midgård… jag kommer aldrig att få se honom mer…"

"Än har han inte åkt… och du har mig nu."

Hanna log och tog Almarills hand i sin. "Ja, jag har dig nu… men hur länge? En dag kommer även du att tas ifrån mig."

"Tänk inte på det nu. Gå till Menethel, njut av var minut ni kan få tillsammans. Han har givit dig ett löfte lika väl som Amandil."

Hanna vände sig mot stugan och suckade djupt. "Hur ska jag kunna se honom i ögonen?"

"På samma sätt som du alltid gjort. Vad som än händer så kommer du alltid att bära en del av honom med dig i ditt hjärta. Precis som jag bär Ilúvartar i mitt."

Tårarna började åter trilla ner för Hannas kinder. "Du har rätt som vanligt… vad har jag gjort för att förtjäna en så klok dotter? Jag ska gå till honom."

Hanna kramade om Almarill och gav henne kappan tillbaka, sedan gick hon till stugan. Almarill satt kvar i trädgården. Hon ville inte störa sina föräldrar i kväll så hon beslutade sig för att sova i den tjänste kammare Menethel hade i stora huset. Den som varit deras hem innan Amandil byggt stugan till dem. Det stora stenhuset låg tyst och slumrande när Almarill försiktigt klev in. Hon och trevade sig fram genom de mörka korridorerna, trots att hon kände till dem väl var det inte lätt att hitta i mörkret. Kammaren stod ännu tom och sängen hölls alltid bäddad, ifall att Menethel skulle vilja spendera natten där. Det var även här Almarill hade sovit när Amandil insisterat på att hon skulle sova i hans hus. Almarill slängde sig på bäddens mjuka bolster och somnade nästan omedelbart.


	17. Chapter 12

**Kap 12**

Nästa morgon vakande hon av att hon hörde Menethel skramla med sin stora nyckelknippa utanför kammardörren. Han låste upp och log varmt mot Almarill.

"God morgon, har jag försovit mig?" mumlade hon medan hon sträckte på sig.

"Nej, solen har precis gått upp. Hanna sov väldigt lite i natt, så jag undrar om du kan ta på dig att göra hennes morgonsysslor? Hon skulle behöva vila."

"Självklart", sade Almarill med ett leende och sträckte ut sin hand för att ta emot Berethils nyckel. Menethel gick fram till henne och lade två nycklar i hennes hand. Almarill såg frågande på Menethel.

"Jag är rädd att du måste hinna med dina andra sysslor också, går det bra tror du?"

"Ja, det får väl lov att göra det. Oroa dig inte far, jag är inte rädd för lite hårt arbete."

Menethel log och lämnade kammaren. Almarill lade ifrån sig nycklarna och tvättade snabbt sitt Ansikte i handfatet vid den lilla spegeln. Hon hade somnat som hon stod i klänning och allt. Hennes kläder var skrynkliga och såg rätt ovårdade ut, men de fick lov att duga. Hon borstade snabbt håret och snodde ihop det till en knut i nacken, sedan gick hon för att iordningställa Berethils kammare. Unga fruns kläder var mycket besvärligare än Isildurs att få någon ordning på. Fållar och kjolar måste pressas, spetsar stärkas och rättas till. Det tog längre tid än hon hade räknat med. Hon beslutade sig för att försöka samordna sina uppdrag och tog med sig Berethils kläder till Isildurs garderob.

Almarill insåg ganska snart att om hon skulle bli kammarjungfru på heltid så skulle hon absolut tjäna en man, det var så mycket enklare. Isildurs kläder hängde nästan ut rynkorna av sig själva. Inte som Berethils eländiga kjolar. Hon tog med sig kläderna och lämnade dem i herrskapets kammare sedan fattade hon deras vattenkannor och gick till brunnen för att hämta färskt vatten. Jungfrurna stod som vanligt och skvallrade nere vid brunnen med Evanja i spetsen. Den här gången brydde de sig inte om att håna Almarill utan nöjde sig med att blänga på henne och avvek innan Almarill ens hunnit fram till brunnen. _Tack och lov för det…_ tänkte Almarill, hon hade inte tid att stå och munhuggas, även om hon var på utmärkt humör för det.

Hon lämnade Berethils kanna utanför i korridoren när hon smög in i Isildurs kammare. Solen steg sakta och några ljusa strålar flöt in i kammaren. Isildur sov lugnt i sin bädd. Almarill fick plötsligt lust att gå fram till honom men hon lät bli, hon stod helt stilla och lyssnade till hans lugna, djupa andetag.

"Må Ilúvartar skydda dig… Odla rosmarin vid din grind, då blåser en skyddande vind. Plantera Lavendel vid din mur, det bringar lycka och tur." viskade hon och hällde några droppar Lavendelolja i Isildurs tvättvatten och lade en liten kvist Rosmarin på hans skjorta. Sedan lämnade hon kammaren så tyst hon bara kunde.

När hon ställde in vattenkannan i Berethils kammare kunde hon inte låta bli att fundera på varför Anárion och Berethil hade skiljda kammare. Visserligen låg de vägg i vägg med en dörr emellan, men ändå… Almarill hörde hur Anárions jungfru lämnade hans kammare och hon förstod att hon var ute i sista minuten. Hon vände ändå blicken ett kort ögonblick mot Berethil, flickan sov djupt med det långa blonda håret i en fläta bakom nacken. Anárion och Berethil hade varit vigda över ett år och ändå sov inte Anárion vid hennes sida, om det var Anárions val eller Berethils kunde nog bara Hanna veta. Berethil öppnade sig helt och fullt för sin kammarjungfru, det visste Almarill, men Hanna yppade aldrig ett ord om deras diskussioner.

"Du är så ung… och ensam… du behöver ett barn", viskade Almarill och letade i sin skinnpåse efter en liten flaska Citronmelissolja och hällde några droppar i Berethils tvättvatten.

"Till denna olja, jag sätter min tro, ett frö i din mage ska snart gro." viskade hon tyst.

"Har du några besvärjelser över för mig? Almarill vände sig om och såg Hanna stå i dörröppningen. "Tack för att du gjort mina sysslor, men jag tror inte att Berethil uppskattar dina påhitt, eller ser dem med lika stort nöje som jag."

"Det är bara lite Citronmelissolja, hon får en utmärkt hy…"

Hanna skrattade. "Låt gå för det då. Kila iväg nu, det är dags att väcka unga frun och jag vet att hon vill vara ensam med mig på morgonen."

Almarill kramade om Hanna och lämnade kammaren.

Den här dagen spenderades med att förbereda för Amandils resa. Allt skedde i största hemlighet och stor försiktighet. Menethel och Elendil såg till att ett litet skepp stod klart för avfärd i Rómennas hamn. Det lastades med mat, vatten, instrument för en lång seglats och annat som skulle kunna behövas under resan. Nyfikna ögon och öron vandrade ofta förbi och de fick veta att Amandil tänkt resa till midgård för att besöka de fränder som bosatt sig vid dess kuster. Hanna skickade Evanja och en av hennes väninnor till Armenelos för att göra veckoinköpen och viskade nyheten till dem innan de gav sig av. På detta sätt skulle snart hela staden känna till avsikten med Amandils resa. Almarill sände bud till Miriam och frågade om prästinnorna haft några syner sedan hon lämnade templet, men svaret som kom var tomt och intetsägande. Ingen av de synska hade något att komma med. Dagarna gick och snart var det dags för Amandil att ge sig av. Han stod i Rómennas hamn med Menethel, Bendeigid och Brannos vid sin sida, och de tog alla farväl av sina kära som om de vore män som snart skulle dö.

"Kanske blir det så att ni aldrig ser mig igen, kanske kommer jag att kunna visa er något tecken som det Eärendil visade vårt folk för länge sedan, när stjärnan tändes i väster. Men ni måste hela tiden vara redo att handla, slutet för den värld som varit vår är nu nära."

Elendil nickade stumt när han hört sin faders ord. Sedan omfamnade Amandil sina kära, men innan han steg ombord på skeppet gick han fram till Almarill. Han räckte henne ett knyte av bommulsdukar.

"Detta är en gåva till mig från alverna, jag skulle vara mycket glad om du ville ta hand om den."

Almarill öppnade knytet och såg en vacker kniv formad som en örtskära i rent silver. Hon knöt åter dukarna samman och räckte den tillbaka mot Amandil.

"Jag får inte bära några vapen milord…"

"Detta är inget vapen, det är ett verktyg prästinnor i midgård ofta bär för att underlätta sitt arbete. En gåva från våra vänner alverna. Jag vill inte veta av att den inte används eller faller i Saurons händer." Almarill suckade och neg djupt till tack, det var ingen ide att diskutera med Amandil.

Menethel höll Hanna tätt mot sitt bröst och kysste henne farväl. Hanna grät oavbrutet och vägrade att släppa sitt grep om Menethels hals. Tillslut lyckades Menethel frigöra sig och Berethil tog hand om Hanna. Menethel tog Almarills hand och kramade om henne. "Jag kommer att sakna er så…"

"Inte hälften så mycket som vi kommer att sakna dig…"

Menethel lade sina händer om Almarills axlar och såg henne djupt i ögonen. "Mina tankar ska aldrig lämna er, det vet ni eller hur? Men jag kommer inte att kunna vara här och skydda er. Jag kan inte heller lämna er åt ert öde, utan ett överhuvud som tar hand om er skulle ni aldrig respekteras av samhället. Jag kommer att överlåta er på Isildur, om han accepterar det." Almarill stirrade på Menethel, kunde hennes far verkligen mena allvar? "Almarill, hade du fortfarande varit prästinna så hade jag kunnat lämna Hanna i din vård och ert liv hade varit ert eget. Men som situationen är nu måste jag överlåta er på någon. Almarill… du vet att jag aldrig skulle kunna skänka bort dig till någon man mot din vilja, din tro till Ilúvartar är stor och jag respekterar den. Jag tror också att Isildur respekterar den… Men jag önskar ändå, av hela mitt hjärta att du lägger ditt liv i Isildurs händer, du och Hanna skulle alltid vara trygga. Jag tror att han skulle kunna älska dig som sin hustru. Jag kommer inte att föreslå något äktenskap, utan att han ser er blott som sina tjänare och tar hand om er. Om du vill leva vid hans sida, så får det bli ditt val."

Almarill vände blicken mot marken och försökte sortera alla känslor hon nu hade. Hon såg mot Isildur som stod vid sin faders sida och talade med Amandil över relingen på skeppet. "Jag vet inte vad jag ska säga… vet han om vad du planerar?"

"Nej, men Elendil vet. Jag tänkte först överlåta er på honom, men Elendil föreslog att jag skulle be Isildur ta hand om er i stället. Isildur har ingen annan som kräver hans vård. Om han skulle neka så har Elendil lovat att ta hand om er."

Menethel kramade åter om Almarill och kysste hennes panna sedan gick han till Isildur. Almarill övertog Hanna från Berethil och de gick ner mot kajen. Almarill såg hur Isildur förvånat stirrade på Menethel när han kom med sitt förslag, sedan blickade han mot Almarill och Hanna och nickade försiktigt. De tog varandra i hand och Menethel såg mycket nöjd ut.

"Det är bestämt, Isildur blir ert nya överhuvud. Farväl mina älsklingar."

Menethel kramade åter om Hanna och Almarill sedan räckte han dottern sin stora nyckelknippa, innan han steg ombord på skeppet. Hanna grät förtvivlat, Almarill kände sig bara tom.. Menethel ställde sig vid relingen på det lilla skeppet och vinkade. Almarill såg på nycklarna som glänste i hennes hand och greps plötsligt av panik. Hon rusade mot skeppet men landgången hade redan dragits upp. Menethel sträckte ut sin hand mot henne och hon lyckades ta den i sin.

"Far! res inte! Stanna hos oss!" ropade hon.

"Jag kommer alltid att vara med er, mina tankar ska aldrig lämna er. Vi ska mötas igen, när er tid är slut eller tidtigare. Jag älskar er så." sade Menethel milt och när skeppet sakta började röra på sig kände Almarill hur Menethels hand gled ur hennes.

"Nej!" skrek Almarill och började springa längs kajkanten. Menethel vinkade sorgset medan skeppet strävade ut mot havet. Almarill sprang så fort hon kunde och var nära att falla över kajkanten, men ett par starka armar låste henne vid land.

Almarill såg irriterat på Isildur som höll henne i ett stadigt grepp. "Du och Hanna är mitt ansvar nu, jag tänker inte låta dig drunkna det första jag gör…"

De stod på kajkanten och såg hur Amandils lilla skepp strävade ut i natten med kursen satt mot öster och försvann utom synhåll.

Amandil lät sedan skeppet gira runt och satte kurs mot väster. Därefter hördes ingen av de fyra av mer i denna värld, varken med ord eller tecken och inga sagor finns om deras öde. Ty människorna kunde inte räddas en andra gång genom en sådan bedrift och Númenors förräderi var allt för stort för att kunna sonas på detta sätt.

Elendil lydde sin faders råd i allt. Hans fartyg låg väntande utanför öns östkust och de trogna förde ombord sina hustrur, sina barn, sitt arvegods och ägodelar av alla de slag. Där fanns många sköna och mäktiga ting som númenoarerna skapat under sin vishets dagar. Kärl, ädelstenar och bokrullar i scharlakansrött och svart. Sju magiska stenar förde de också ombord, en gåva till Amandil fått av alverna. En blek tröst för de trogna på Númenor i mörkrets tid, då alverna inte längre fick komma till deras land. Det land som nu förmörkats av Saurons skugga. De kallades Palantirerna, de seende stenarna.

Dessa stenar ägde stora krafter, de som såg in i dem kunde skåda syner långt i fjärran, i tiden eller rummet. Oftast visade de endast vad som hände i en annan stens närhet, för dessa stenar kallade hela tiden på varandra. Men den som ägde stark vilja och hade en stark själ kunde lära sig att skåda vart de ville i dessa stenar.

På Isildurs största skepp, _Celebthoron_ förvarades, under ständig vakthållning, jordstävan men Nimloths ättling. Så gjorde sig Elendil redo för det som komma skulle och vägrade ta del i de onda handlingar som utfördes under denna tid och han väntade ständigt på ett tecken som aldrig kom…


	18. Chapter 13

**Kap 13**

Almarill betraktade sin mor med stor sorg, hon hade inte sagt mycket efter Menethels avfärd och hon sov med Almarill i hennes kammare. Hon försökte utföra sitt arbete som vanligt men försvann då och då in i sina drömmars töcken. Almarill saknade också sin far så det skrek i hennes bröst, men hon försökte hålla en strikt fasad och sökte tröst i sina böner. Hon fortsatte att ta hand om Isildurs kammare om morgonen och utförde även många av Hannas sysslor, då modern nu blev mycket trött, väldigt snabbt.

När någon dag passerat kom en ryttare i mörk slängkappa inridandes på gården fram för Amandils hus, just som solen gått ner för kvällen. Han verkade ha mycket brottom och blickade oroligt mot huset. Linnea fick syn på honom från köksfönstret och rusade till samlingsrummet där Elendil satt med sina söner och gick igenom skeppsjournalerna.

"Milord… förlåt att jag stör, men det står en ryttare på gården."

Elendil lade ifrån sig pappren och såg frågande på henne. "Vem är det?"

"Jag vet inte… han men verkar stressad…"

Elendil gick fram till fönstret som vette ut mot gården och såg genast den kappklädde gestalten som nu verkade ha lugnat ner sig. Hans häst stod blickstilla och han stirrade mot huset. "Vad i Valars namn är nu detta?" mumlade Elendil. "Isildur, gå till Almarill och Hanna, de är hos Berethil och kom inte hit igen fören vi vet vad som står på. Jag ska gå ut och fråga efter mannens ärende."

Isildur nickade och gick i snabb takt mot Berethils kammare. Damerna blev mycket förvånade när han gjorde dem sällskap.

"Milord? Vad står på?" frågade Hanna kvickt, hon blev genast mycket orolig. Männen i huset brukade inte vistas i kvinnornas kammare.

"En okänd ryttare står på gården…" svarade han och gick fram till Berethils fönster och lyfte försiktigt på gardinen. Almarill skyndade fram till hans sida och kikade ut hon med. Hon såg hur Elendil gick fram till den kappklädde ryttaren med en liten lyckta i sin hand. Den okände ryttaren räckte över ett dokument till Elendil och blickade snabbt upp mot fönstret där Isildur och Almarill stod. Sedan lämnade han trädgården i hastig galopp. För ett kort ögonblick lystes hans ansikte upp av lyktans svaga sken och det var allt Almarill behövde för att identifiera honom.

"Tuarim…" sade hon igenkännande, ett leende spred sig över hennes läppar.

"Känner du honom?" frågade Isildur. Med viss misstänksamhet i rösten.

"Ja, han är en av de yngre prästerna vid Meneltarma, jag känner igen honom överallt. Han måste komma med bud från Miriam."

Almarill rusade ut ur kammaren och ner för de många trapporna mot samlingssalen. Elendil mötte henne i den långa hallen. "Det här kom nyss till dig", sade han och räckte över brevet.

Almarill tog ivrigt emot det och slet upp det blanka sigillet. Hon kände genast igen Miriams vackra, välvårdade handstil.

"Vad står det? Vad beordrar Miriam?" frågade Elendil när Almarill ögnat igenom brevet.

"Hon vill att jag infinner mig i templet så snart som möjligt. Hon låter väldigt angelägen, jag måste ge mig av redan i natt."

Mer hann hon inte säga fören någon bankade med hårda slag på ytterdörren. Elendil gav henne en beordrande blick och Almarill sprang snabbt ut ur hallen och upp för trapporna. När hon var utom synhåll öppnade han dörren.

"God kväll i stugan… hoppas att jag inte stör i denna sena timme…"

Almarill stelnade till när hon hörde Marwins röst. Panikslaget rusade hon upp för den sista trappan, kastade sig in i Berethils kammare och stängde dörren bakom sig. "Konungens män är här…" stammade hon skärrat.

Isildur såg storögt på henne, sedan smög han fram till fönstret och kikade ut. "Marwin har mycket få män med sig… jag tror inte att han kommit för att arrestera oss…" Han gick med bestämda steg fram till kammardörren och öppnade den lite på glänt. Han lyssnade noga efter steg i trappan och smög sedan ut i korridoren.

Almarill syndade efter honom. "Vad tar du dig till? Är du fullständigt från vettet?" Viskade hon och tog ett stadigt tag i Isildurs skjorta.

Han slet sig från hennes grepp och såg lite irriterat på henne. "Om jag hela tiden gömmer mig får jag aldrig veta vad som pågår…"

Sedan smög han iväg längs den mörka korridoren mot trapporna. Almarill suckade djupt och försökte övermanna sin rädsla, hennes ben vägrade i sten att röra sig i riktning mot Marwins stämma. I stället backade hon tillbaka in i kammaren. Hanna pustade ut när Almarill återvände in i kammarens ljus.

"Bra någon av er tog ditt förnuft till fånga…" sade hon tyst.

Almarill kände en viss besvikelse över det hela, hon hade låtit sin rädsla för Marwin hindra henne från att följa efter Isildur, hon som såg sig själv som stark och orädd… då insåg hon att hon fortfarande höll Miriams brev i sin hårt knutna hand. Miriam kallade henne till sig, hennes självömkan fick lov att vänta. Almarill skyndade fram till stolen där modern hade hängt av sig sin kappa och slängde den över sina axlar.

"Vad ska du göra?" frågade Hanna oroligt.

"Miriam kallar mig till Meneltarma, jag måste gå till henne redan i natt."

"Du är tokig flicka…" sade Hanna med ett häpet utryck i sina grå ögon. "Marwin står i hallen med sina mannar och bara väntar på dig."

"Om jag skyndar mig genom skogen kan jag ännu genskuta Tuarim innan han kommer upp på stora vägen, hans häst kan bära oss båda." sade Almarill och kikade ut genom kammardörren, "dessutom uppehåller säkert Elendil Marwin så pass länge att jag hinner komma en bra bit på väg."

"Almarill! Du måste meddela Isildur var du är på väg och be om hans lov innan du ger dig av, han är ditt överhuvud! Menethel hade aldrig tillåtit att du uppförde dig på ett sådant ouppfostrat sätt." förmanade Hanna bestämt, i hopp om att dottern skulle vackla i sitt beslut.

"Miriams ord står över både Isildurs och mitt, jag ger mig av oavsett om han godkänner det eller ej. Med lite tur är jag tillbaka strax efter gryningen… be för mig?" Med ett försiktigt leende fällde Almarill upp huvan och smög ut ur kammaren.

Mot husets baksida fanns en obebodd kammare, utanför dess fönster växte det en vacker murgröna på en träspaljé fäst mot husets vägg. Den hade hållit för henne, Anárion och Isildur tillsammans när de var yngre, men nu var hon osäker på dess stabilitet. Almarill hävde sig ut genom fönstret och klättrade försiktigt ner mot marken. Till hennes lättnad höll den rangliga träkonstruktionen för hennes vikt, men den gav upp många missbelåtna ljud under hennes klättring. Hon såg sig omkring för att kontrollera att ingen av Marwins mannar patrullerade i trädgården runt huset, sedan klättrade hon snabbt över muren runt Amandils gård och gav sig av in i Rómennas gränder, i riktning mot skogen.


	19. Chapter 14

**Kap 14**

Isildur smög så nära den stora hallen han kunde komma utan att bli upptäckt. Den vägg som byggds där trappan delade sig i en västlig- och en östligvinkel erbjöd ett perfekt skydd. Han hörde hur Marwin ställde frågor om Amandils resa och varför Elendil inte hörsammat konungens kallelser. Elendil försökte svara på ett så bra och uppriktigt sätt som möjligt. Tillslut verkade Marwin nöjd med de svar han fått och kallade på en av sina män, soldaten överräckte en bunt brevrullar till sin befälhavare.

"Jag kommer med bud från konungen även denna gång", sade Marwin och räckte över en skriftrulle med konunges sigill i guld till Elendil. "Det är er inkallelse order. Era skepp ska flyttas från öns östra sida till den västra så snart som möjligt."

"Och om jag vägrar?…" mumlade Elendil och kramade rullen hårt i sin hand.

"Det skulle ses som högförräderi, anklagelser om sådan aktivitet har redan nått konungen. Så låt oss säga att det är ett ypperligt tillfälle för Amandils son att visa sina rätta färger…" svarade Marwin med ett leende och räckte sedan en likadan rulle till Anárion som stod vid sin faders sida. "Jag har även ett bud till Menethel, var är han?"

"Han har rest med Amandil till midgård, de väntas inte åter före vintern", svarade Anárion.

Marwin klappade fundersamt med rullen mot sin ena hand. "Vem är då Almarills nya överhuvud?"

Det var ingen ide för Elendil att fortsätta att hålla fast vid sin tidigare lögn och han skulle just sträcka ut handen efter brevet när Anárion tog till orda. "Hon står i min vård."

Marwin vände sig mot Anárion med en lika förvånad blick som Elendil. "Hon står under _er_ vård? Har inte Elendil en enda son som är kronan trogen?" Han räckte över brevet till Anárion, det var förseglat med ett sigill i sotsvart och rött. Sedan räckte han ett likadant brev till Elendil och såg mycket allvarligt på honom. "Jag behöver nog inte förklara des innebörd… Isildur har ett dygn på sig att ge upp och infinna sig hos konungens vakter i Armenelos. Lyder han inte så kommer vi och hämtar honom, och de som hyser honom får dela hans öde. Om Isildur önskar söka en fristad under jord den här gången också så kan jag personligen ordna det... Jag har varit mycket överseende så här långt Elendil, mitt tålamod är snart slut. Isildur har till nästa solnedgång på sig, det samma gäller för Almarill. Vi arresterade en munk som red rakt in i vår famn för ett ögonblick sedan, han lär få sitt straff redan i natt. Jag vet att han överlämnade något till er, för mina män har skuggat honom länge, han var inte en särskilt försiktig man… Jag skulle kunna arrestera er blott för att ni talat med honom, Elendil, men jag har beslutat att ge er en chans till. Tills solen går ner imorgon, sedan kommer jag för er alla."

Marwins män stod otåligt och väntade på att deras befälhavare skulle ge dem order att söka igenom huset, men Marwin gav order om att lämna området, så Elendil och hans skyddslingar får tänka över sitt handlande. Elendil och Anárion såg mycket hårt efter dem när de lämnade trädgården. Så fort de stängde dörren steg Isildur fram ur sitt gömställe.

"Hur mycket har du hört?" frågade Elendil sorgset.

"Tillräckligt för att veta att du bär min dödsdom i din hand." svarade Isildur. "Vad ska vi göra? Vi hinner inte få skeppen klara till nästa solnedgång, det finns ingen möjlighet."

"Jag vet inte…" svarade Elendil trött och lade ifrån sig rullarna på ett litet bord i hallen. "Kanske Almarill har något råd att komma med?"

"Hon har gett sig av…" Hanna hade skyndat ner i hallen när hon sett att Marwins mannar lämnade trädgården.

"Get sig av?" frågade Isildur häpet. "Varför vet jag ingenting om det?"

"Jag försökte stoppa henne, men hon ville inte lyssna." mumlade Hanna.

"Miriam kallade henne till templet, det är väl dit hon är på väg… fördömt! Hon klarar sig aldrig genom landet ensam i det här mörkret! Menethel viste inte vad han gjorde när han överlät henne i min vård, hon har ingen som helst respekt för mig! Jag ska gå och hämta henne…" muttrade Isildur och skulle just gå för att hämta sin kappa när Elendil röt till

"Du går ingenstans! Jag har fått din dödsdom i min hand och jag tänker inte låta min son sträcka fram strupen mot Marwin som ett villigt offer! Jag ska hämta Almarill."

"Elendil, hon är mitt ansvar…"

"Och jag är _din far_! Mitt ord står över ditt, så nu gör du som jag säger! Stanna här med din bror och försök komma på en lösning för vårt problem så länge."

Isildur såg irriterat på Elendil, när fadern hängde på sig sin kappa och gav sig av. Han gick fram till bordet med brevrullarna och plockade upp rullen med det röda sigillet. Med bestämdhet kastade han den på elden i samlingsrummet och såg på när flammorna förvandlade pappret till sot.

"Där har du ditt offer Melkor… inget mer har du att hämta hos mig…"

Elendil sadlade snabbt sin häst och satte av mot de någorlunda skyddade skogsstigar som löpte mellan Rómenna stads landsida och den stora landsvägen som gick till Armenelos. Han hoppades innerligt att han skulle finna Almarill innan Marwins män gjorde det. Elendil hade färdats ensam till Númenors västkust i skydd av mörkret många gånger tidigare, så han visste var det var lätt att gömma sig för förbipasserande. Vägen till Meneltarma var lång och ringlade farligt nära huvudstadens murar. En kvinna som färdades ensam på dessa vägar skulle dra nyfikna blickar till sig och det försämrade Almarills möjligheter ytterligare. Han stannade på ett krön och blickade ut över den smala vägen, han var säker på att han hört något som rörde sig vid sidan av vägen för en stund sedan. Sakta manade han fram hästen och undersökte noga dikena och buskagen vid vägkanten. Natten var ganska ljus ty månen stod full på himlen och stjärnorna tindrade vackert, som klara stenar mot rymdens mörker. Där! Han var säker på att han hörde hur något rörde sig bland buskarna. Han steg av hästen och lyssnade åter.

"Almarill…" viskade han, "det är jag, Elendil. Du kan komma fram nu." Natten låg tyst och stilla. "Almarill!" sade han lite högre, "jag vet att du är på väg till Miriam, jag kan hjälpa dig dit. Almarill, Tuarim är fängslad, Marwin arresterade honom efter att han lämnat budet. Låt inte hans mod vara förgäves. Vi tar oss säkrare till templet om vi är två."

Nu prasslade det ordentligt bland buskarna och en kappklädd figur steg upp på vägen. "Ni har rätt, milord… jag ser inte lika bra som ni, men jag känner igen er röst…"

"Du är fullständigt galen kvinna!" sade Elendil argt, tog ett stadigt tag i Almarill och lyfte upp henne på hästens rygg. "Jag borde ta dig tillbaka till Rómenna ögonblickligen. Isildur är rasande på dig, du får inte ge dig av så här utan tillstånd. Isildur bär ansvaret för dig och han kan inte borga för din säkerhet om du försvinner ensam!"

"Nej, snälla Elendil. jag måste till templet! Bli med mig, om du är orolig, annars går jag själv! Om ni försöker stoppa mig så skriker jag så högt att var enda soldat i området hör…" sade Almarill bestämt och gjorde sig bered att hoppa ner från hästen om hon inte fick sin vilja igenom.

Elendil blängde på henne och satte sig upp i sadeln bakom henne. "Håll i dig, vi måste rida fort. Vi får inte vara ute på vägarna när solen stiger… och Marwin har bara gett dig tidsfrist till solnedgången…"

Almarill log tacksamt mot Elendil och klättrade runt honom så att hon istället satt bakom honom. Det var lättare för henne att hålla sig fast på så sätt. När Elendil kände hur hennes grepp stramade till runt hans midja satte han hästen i galopp. Ett par timmar senare, just som solen började stiga över horisonten nådde de fram till Meneltarmas fot.

De steg av hästen och skyndade upp efter berget. Elendil stannade en stund när han såg hamnen på Númenors västra kust. Marwin hade sagt att Elendils skepp skulle flyttas från Rómennas till den här hamnen, men havet utanför kusten var redan svart av skepp. Elendil blickade långt ut över havet mot väst och bad tyst att Amandil skulle sända honom ett tecken. Almarill stannade och såg sorgen i Elendils ögon, där han stod i den lätta morgonbrisen. Hon kunde känna saknaden i hans hjärta.

"Kom, vi måste skynda oss", uppmanade hon försiktigt.

"Ja, det måste vi…" mumlade han till svar.

När de klättrade den sista biten upp till templet möttes de av Vivianne. Flickan hade fått syn på dem och kom rusande med armarna utsträckta mot Almarill.

"Alma! Jag har saknat dig så!" ropade hon och kastade sig om Almarills hals. "Jag trodde aldrig att du skulle komma tillbaka…"

"Jag är här nu, Vivianne… Miriam sände bud efter mig, är det något som står på tok?"

"Ja, det kan man säga. Igår kom två män hit som jag aldrig sett tidigare. En klädd i vitt och en i grått. De frågade efter översteprästinnan, men det var inte Miriam de sökte, så hon sände bud efter dig."

Almarill såg oroligt på Elendil och han såg ut att dela hennes känslor. "Är det någon av konunges män? Eller någon från Armenelos?" frågade han kort.

"Nej, som jag sagt så har jag aldrig sett dem tidigare, men de verkade mycket angelägna och har inte ätit någonting sedan de kom hit. De sa att de kommit över haven från väst, men ingen tycks ha sett dem komma. Kom nu Almarill, vi har inte tid att vänta!"

Vivianne tog Almarills hand och rusade iväg. Elendil följde efter med hästens tyglar i sin hårt knutan hand, bered att snabbt greppa Almarill och ge sig av om dessa herrar skulle utgöra något hot.


	20. Chapter 15

**Kap 15**

Den gamle mannen i grå, svepande dräkt som stod och talade med Miriam log varmt mot Almarill och Elendil när de steg in i templet.

"Almarill dotter av Meneltarmas tempel, vi har väntat på dig."

Alamrill släppte Vivianns hand och neg försiktigt, utan att släppa den gamle med blicken "Ni känner mitt namn? Men jag vet inte vem ni är… Inte heller har jag sett er någon gång tidigare…" sade hon misstänksamt.

Den gamle mannens mörka ögon glimmade under de buskiga ögonbrynen. "Jag har inget namn bland ert folk, ty jag har inte vistats på dessa ständer i denna form tidigare." sade den gamle mycket vänligt. "Men i väst kallas jag Olórin, jag är av maias(i) släkte, den andre i ordningen av Manwës Istari(ii)"

Almarill såg storögt på den gamle mannen. När hon hört hans ord kastade hon sig genast på knä inför honom och lade sin panna mot det mosaikprydda golvet.

"Res dig Almarill. Jag vet att din vördnad inför mig är stor, men det finns så lite tid… så väldigt lite tid. Jag har kommit för att kalla dig till ett möte och eskortera dig dit."

"Vilket möte?" Almarill reste sig försiktigt. Hennes misstänksamhet hade bytts ut mot räddsla, aldrig hade hon stått så nära Ilúvartar som nu. Framför henne stod en man som formats ur Ilúvartars egen tanke i tidernas begynnelse. Mannen med den svepande dräkten, det kraftiga grå skägget och vandringstaven hårt hållen i sin högra hand var äldre än världen själv.

"Den store Curumo, den högste av min order väntar dig på Meneltarmas topp."

"Törs jag fråga vad saken gäller?"

"Det är något mellan honom och dig. Kom, mitt barn, tiden är allt för knapp."

Almarill såg nervöst över den gamles axel mot Miriam som stod vid altaret, men hon skakade på huvudet till svar. Miriam viste lika lite som Almarill. Almarill tog ett stadigt tag i Elendils kappa när Olórin visade henne ut ur templet. "Lämna mig inte ensam nu…" viskade hon nästan panikslaget.

Den gamle log och nickade mot Elendil. "Om det hjälper henne att känna trygghet, var då så vänlig och följ med oss. Men ni andra måste bli kvar här."

Almarill förstummades över hur smidigt den gamle mannen klättrade upp för den branta stigen mot Meneltarmas högsta krön. Han såg inte ut att göra själ för sitt åldrade yttre utan tog sig fram lika lätt som en trettioåring, Almarill och Elendil hade det betydligt svårare. Marken var våt av morgonens dagg och stigen lerig och hal. Almarill höll Elendils hand hårt i sin, hon var rädd att han skulle vända tillbaka och lämna henne åt sitt öde, men han följde lydigt med.

När de kom upp till stigens slut och blickade ut över Meneltarmas krön och den enorma sten som krönte berget, stod där en man och väntade på dem. Hans yttre var åldrat, precis som Olórins. Men de mörka ögonen, som låg djupt placerade i hans ansikte, var klara som en vattenspegel och mörka som brunnar till bredden fyllda med visdom. Hans snövita dräkt återspeglade den stigande solens ljus och fick honom att glimma i alla färger Almarill kunde tänka sig. Han föll händerna framför sig i en gest att hälsa den stigande solen.

"Curumo…" hälsade Olórin och bugade djupt. Elendil och Almarill följde stumma hans exempel. Curumo sänkte sina händer och vände sig mot vandrarna. Han fattade vandringsstaven som stod lutad mot toppstenen och gick varsamt fram till dem.

"Så… detta är den vi väntat på… jag känner igen henne Olórin, hon förändras visst aldrig…" sade den vite maian till den grå, som nickade och höll med.

"Vad menar ni?" mumlade Almarill, "jag känner er inte…"

"Nej, inte i detta liv", sade den vite varmt och lät blicken vandra över henne från topp till tå. "I alla fall inte ännu. Du är så ung, Almarill… bara en flicka… Om det hade funnits lite mer tid så hade jag begärt att mannen du fört med dig skulle göra dig till kvinna innan jag utför mitt uppdrag… men _Han_ har valt tidpunkten, så du måste vara stark nog redan nu."

Den vite maian nickade befallande mot Olórin som lade sin hand på Elendils axel och viskade: "Intet mer har dina ögon behov att se, intet mer ska dina öron höra…" Och Elendil låste sin blick i fjärran.

Curumo vände sitt ansikte mot solen och bugade djupt, sedan sade han mycket tankfullt: "Vårt möte i denna ödestimme är sedan länge förutbestämt och det är nu jag måste handla." Curumo log varmt mot Almarill, tog hennes hand och ledde henne fram till den stora stenen. "Tiden är nu gynnsam för att helga en sann översteprästinna till Meneltarma."

Almarill såg storögt på den vite maian, den främste bland Manwës Istari. "Nej... jag är inte värdig… jag har redan lämnat templet en gång, jag har avsagt mig det ansvaret."

"Jag kommer med krav från valar, Almarill… din tanke går till din far, mor och de du älskar. Men det är inte förening av köttet som är viktigt nu. Den här världen står på ruinens brant och det finns bara ett sätt för dig att skydda allt du håller kärt. Jag frågar dig därför igen, dotter av Meneltarmas tempel, vill du skänka mening åt allt lidande du sett och acceptera ditt öde?"

Almarill såg intensivt på mannen framför henne, instinktivt förstod hon att han erbjöd henne en makt som skulle sträcka sig över kungarnas... och kanske alla i människornas släckte. Frågan var bara... vad var hon villig att ge upp för att ta emot det Olórin nu erbjöd henne? Hon vände sin blick mot Elendil, men fann inget råd i hans stela ansikte, bara oro inför i framtiden. Ett landsflyktens rike skulle grundas på en annan plats, och varför skulle inte detta rike få ta del av den visdom som funnits i Númenor innan Sauron kom till dess stränder?

"Om jag går med på det", sade hon långsamt, "så måste ni lova mig att Ilúvartar inte vänder sin rygg mot människorna… och om Númenors blod blandas ut och försvagas… så ska en konung resa sig en dag, och vi ska tillsammans hjälpa Manwë att bredda väg för honom. Till det syftet kan jag viga mitt liv. För människornas skull, Númenor _ska_ resa sig igen."

"Även jag ska viga mitt liv till detta om du accepterar den tjänst vi ber dig om." sade den grå maian som stod vid Elendils sida och följde det hela.

Curumo nickade och i hans blick såg Almarill en uråldrig sorg, men samtidigt en tidlös glädje. "En konung ska komma, om det du befarar en dag blir sanning. I hans ådror ska Númenors blod flyta, lika starkt som det gör nu, trotts att det sedan länge blandats med vatten. Den man du fört inför mig i dag ska åter resa sig när tiden är mogen. När den enda ringens öde avgörs"

Almarill log mot Elendil, sedan andades hon ut i en djup suck och nickade. Curumo såg på henne en stund sedan ställde han ifrån sig sin stav, kysste hennes händer och föll på knä vid hennes fötter. Han lät sina läpar nudda var fot i tur och ordning.

"Välsignade vare de fötter som bar dig hit, må du evigt rota dig i denna jord!"

Han lade sina händer över hennes fotvalv och pressade ned dem hårt. Almarill kände hur hennes själ pressades ner genom fotsulorna, djupt ner i Meneltarmas berg. När hon andades nästa gång kände hon hur kraften från berget rusade tillbaka uppåt och hon svajade likt ett träd i vinden.

"Välsignad vare din livmoder, det heliga livets gryta, från vilken vi alla är återfödda."

Sade han sakta och hans röst darrade av de heliga orden. När han lade sina läppar mot hennes mage kände hon hur hans kyss nästan brände igenom klänningstyget. Hon kände hur livet flödade i henne, i en blandning av smärta och extas. Hon skakade fortfarande när han kysste hennes bröst.

"Välsignade vare dina bröst, som ska föda alla dina barn."

Almarill kände hur jordens kraft strömmade vidare uppåt och hennes bröst sprängde som om de vore fulla med mjölk för ett nyfött barn... mjölk för ett barn som inte var hennes eget. Men hon förstod att de barn Curumo talade om inte var hennes barn i köttet, utan i anden. Han tog åter hennes händer och kysste var handflata.

"Välsignade vare dina händer, genom vilka Ilúvartar ska utföra sin vilja…"

Almarill kände för ett ögonblick hur Menethels hand gled ur hennes, när Amandil seglade ut ur Rómennas hamn, Hannas varma, tröstande kramar och Isildurs hårda omfamning i jordkällaren. Hon längtade efter att få röra vid dem igen. När hon slöt sina händer kände hon fingrarnas styrka och viste nu att vad de än blev kallade att göra, dela ut liv eller död, så skulle de klara av det.

"Välsignade vare dina läppar, som ska föra Ilúvartars ord från denna plats."

Mycket försiktigt kysste han henne, det var inte en älskares kyss men den fyllde henne med eld. Hon vinglade till men kändes allt för väl rotad i myllan för att falla.

"Älskade Almarill, på detta sätt har du nu blivit översteprästinna, vigd av maiar på valars bud, enligt Ilúvartars vilja."

Han tog hennes ansikte mellan sina händer och kysste stjärnan på hennes panna. Ljuset exploderade i hennes sinne och hennes syn öppnades, hon färdades med Curumo genom tusen liv, genom tusentals år av númenoarernas utvecklig. Hon var varenda översteprästinna som någonsin stått på detta berg, hon var konungarna av Elros hus som styrt över Númenor sedan begynnelsen, hon var herrarna av Andúnië som alltid givit dem råd, och deras minnen vaknade i henne. Hon förstod nu att hon aldrig mer skulle vara riktigt ensam…

Medvetandet sjönk tillbaka i hennes kropp och Almarill kunde röra på sina fötter igen. De båda maiar var borta, de hade försvunnit lika obemärkt som de kommit. Almarill blickade ut över havet, mot väst och såg Ar-Pharazôns armada som låg nästan färdigställd i hamnen. Ett ord från konungen och den skulle avsegla mot odödliga landet. Hon såg på Elendil som ännu stod blott en bit ifrån henne, hans blick var nu fri och han log försiktigt mot henne. Almarill tyckte sig se att det gnistrade i det daggvåta gräset runtomkring hans fötter. Hon gick fram till honom och sträckte sig efter hans hand.

"Kom, det finns något i templet som jag vill ska tillfalla dig. Något som Ar-Pharazôns män aldrig skulle kunna röra vid även om de säkerligen önskade det."

Elendil lade sin hand i hennes och förundrades över den styrka som strömmade tillbaka mot honom. Hennes ögon var blanka, som hos ett barn som legat sjuk i feber.

"Hur mår du?" frågade han försiktigt.

"Jag mår bra, svarade hon och kisade mot solen. Det känns som om jag just vaknat ur en mycket lång, djup sömn."

-----------------------------------------------------

(i), (ii) se förorden med samma namn


	21. Chapter 16

**Kap 16**

Prästinnorna och munkarna såg mycket undrande på Almarill och Elendil när de åter steg in i templet. Miriam såg genast förändringen i Almarills hållning och beslutsamheten i hennes blick. Almarills ögon tycktes glöda och hennes auraa var helt förändrad.

Det ingick i var prästinnas träning att lära sig kultens legender och grundfundament och alla som tjänade de höga templet kände till att Meneltarma var ett berg vibrerande av andar. Alla Númenors konungar vilade i sina gravar vid bergets fot, på bäddar av guld. Alla prästinnor och munkar låg runt templet, försatta i jorden med ädelstenar på sina pannor för att behålla sin kraft. Deras andar flätades samman i bergets inre och utgjorde tillsammans _Isarma,_ Meneltarmas själ och medvetande. Det ingick i översteprästinnans ansvar att den dag Manwë beordrade det, lämna ut plats i sin själ för att ta emot _Isarma_, med allt vad det innebar. Tusentals år av minnen, tusentals år av kunskap, livserfarenhet från alla som lagts till vila i Meneltarmas heliga jord. Miriam förstod nu varför de båda maiar besökt Númenors stränder och hon var mycket tacksam för att Manwë inte valt henne.

"Isarma…" hälsade Miriam högtidligt och knäböjde vid Almarills fötter.

"Isarma?… ja, Isarma är här, Miriam. Men här är också Almarill, en och tusenden har flätats ihop till en väv i denna gryning, men mönstret är det samma som tidigare. Jag är fortfarande din vän."

Miriam reste sig och log mot Almarill. "Så din syn var sann… Númenor kommer att falla."

"Ja, men mins Miriam, att denna jord är helig och ännu ren. Ilúvartar glömmer inte den som är honom trogen. Bli kvar här… gå inte ner till havet."

Miriam nickade och steg högaktningsfullt åt sidan. Almarill tog åter Elendils hand och ledde honom till en lite mindre sal alldeles intill altarsalen. Här förvarades de heliga föremål som Ilúvartars order vakade över. När templet grundades hade de varit fyra till antalet, nu återstod enbart två. Det heliga spjutet och silverfatet hade varit gåvor från alverna och de fanns nu hos sina väktare i Midgård. Elendil såg storögt på de mäktiga bildvävar som prydde salens väggar, han hade aldrig sett så vackra och precisa arbeten tidigare.

Längst in i salen fanns fyra nischer(i). Två av dem var tomma och innehöll blott en mosaikbild av det föremål som en gång funnits där i. I den tredje nischen stod en vacker bägare, helt gjuten i silver, prydd med vackra stenar och i den fjärde hängde ett bänkande svärd. Almarill steg fram till svärdet och föll på knä. Hon rabblade en bön som Elendil inte riktigt hörde sedan reste hon sig, fattade svärdets klyka och lyfte ner det från väggen. Elendil stirrade på klingan som såg ut att brinna i Almarills händer.

"Detta är Meneltarmas heliga svärd…" sade hon med dov röst. "Det smiddes av Callean, den förste munken som vigde sitt liv till detta tempel… En natt, strax efter Calleans vigsel till sin order, föll en stjärna i havet utanför Númenors västra kust. Callean dök ner i det iskalla vattnet för att rädda den, men det var för sent. Dess ljus hade falnat och allt han fann var dess döda kropp. I ära av stjärnan och Varda, dess gudinna smidde han om stjärnas hjärta av järn till denna klinga. Ett svärd som aldrig mister sin strålglans eller sin skarpa egg, ett svärd som bara kan svingas av den som klingan själv accepterar som sin bärare, och alla nästföljande av hans ätt." Så vände hon svärdets klyka mot Elendil. Han såg storögt på Almarill och backade misstänksamt undan.

"Hur kan du veta att jag är rätt man att bära svärdet? Den som skapade det är borta sedan länge…"

Almarill log och såg Elendil djupt i ögonen, sedan räckte honom åter klingan. "Jag är helt säker Elendil, son av Amandil. Jag är den enda som med säkerhet känner igen den rätte. Det var jag som smidde klingan… jag och Callean är ett, hans minnen finns i min själ."

Elendil svalde hårt och trotsade sin rädsla. Han tog försiktigt svärdet från Almarills händer och kramade klykan, det kändes onekligen som om den var formad för hans hand. Klingan glödde som av eld när han svingade den över sitt huvud. Almarill log nöjt.

"Svärdet har accepterat dig, du är nu dess herre och väktare. Vilket namn tänker du ge min gåva?"

Elendil såg överväldigat på svärdet. "Jag ska kalla det _Narsil"_

"Ett gott namn."

Just som han sänkte svärdet hördes ett högt muller som av åska. Almarill lutade huvudet tillbaka, blundade och drog ett djupt andetag. "Och så har det har börjat… Elendil, vi har ingen tid att förlora."

Almarill skyndade ut ur salen, Elendil följde frågande efter henne. Innan de lämnade templet ropade Miriam tillbaka sin vän. Hon sprang fram till Almarill och kramade om henne. "Lämna inte hela ditt eget liv bakom dig…" viskade hon och försökte hålla tillbaka gråten.

Miriam räckte Almarill de halsband som hon burit när hon var översteprästinna och en liten tygpåse med Yavannas symbol.

"Det är frön från Henna, tag med dem till det nya landet, så vår gåva inte blir bortglömd."

Almarill såg varmt mot Miriam, hon valde ut en av medaljongerna som Miriam räckt henne och hängde den om hennes hals, sedan såg hon henne kärleksfullt i ögonen.

"Jag ska inte glömma var jag kommer ifrån och inte vilka min vänner är…" svarade Almarill rörd av Miriams gåva och kramade åter om sin vän. "Mins mina ord Miriam… gå inte ner till havet och glöm inte bort att dricka en skål för mig när ödestimman slår…"

Miriam nickade och såg efter Almarill och Elendil när de gav sig av. En av de yngre prästinnorna steg frågande fram till Miriam.

"Almarill tog svärdet från vaktsalen…"

"Ja", svarade Miriam kort, "det är hennes fulla rätt."

"Men hon är inte överprästinna?"

"Hon är mycket mer än vi någonsin kommer att förstå. Hon tog svärdet härifrån för att skydda det från undergång."

"Men… varför lämnade hon då Gralen?"

Miriam såg frågande på flickan. "Almarill lämnade Gralen?"

"Ja, den står på sin vanliga plats."

Miriam skyndade till vaktsalen och såg mycket riktigt Gralen stå på sin gamla plats, men den skimrade och glänste som om ett ljus tänts i dess inre. Miriam kastade sig på knä och blickade sedan förundrat på silverbägaren. "Gralen har vaknat…" mumlade hon när den unga prästinnan kröp fram till hennes sida. "Almarill har väckt den heliga Gralen..."

"Men varför lämnade hon den här?"

Miriam svalde hårt och såg på medaljongen Almarill hängt om hennes hals, sedan mötte hon flickans frågande blick. "Vårt heliga spjut måste vaktas av en av Himlarnas furstar, alvers konungar, vårt heliga fat måste vaktas av en av alvernas drottningar. Svärdet ska bäras av en mänsklig konung och Gralen skyddas av en mänsklig jungfru… jag är dess väktare…"

----------------------------------------

(i) nisch är en fördjupning i en vägg, typ en inbyggd hylla där man kan ställa saker, används ofta som små altare.


	22. Chapter 17

**Kap 17**

Almarill höll ett hårt tag om Elendil när hästen rusade genom landet. Det var inte bra för dem att färdas i dagsljus, men just nu hade de inget val. Elendil spanade ut över vägen fram för dem och tog avstickare genom skogen när det var möjligt. Solen stod redan ganska högt på himmelen när de nådde fram till Rómenna. Hanna hade suttit vid fönstret i samlingsrummet och väntat hela natten, hon gav upp ett tjut av glädje när hon såg Elendil galoppera in på gården. Hon rusade ut för att möta dem.

"Almarill, min älskling! Jag har varit så orolig!" ropade hon och kastade sig om dotterns hals.

"Dämpa dig, Hanna…" manade Elendil. "Konungens män kan vara i närheten."

Hanna vände sig till Elendil, tog hans hand och kastade sig på knä framför honom. "Tusen tack, milord. Hur ska jag någonsin kunna återgälda er?"

"Det har er dotter redan tagit hand om." sade Elendil med ett leende och bad Hanna att resa sig upp igen. "Det som kan bli ett problem, är att förklara för Isildur varför din dotter inte respekterar honom som sitt överhuvud."

Hanna nickade försiktigt och torkade bort tåtarna av lättnad som föll över hennes kinder. "Kom, ni måste vara hungriga, det finns mat framställt."

Elendil log och såg upp mot himmelen som sakta förmörkades av tunga moln. "Det ser ut som om det ska regna… underligt, skörden är inte mogen för det ännu…"

Men han slog snart bort tanken och styrde stegen mot det stora huset, Hanna och Almarill gick till stugan. Almarill var mycket smutsig, som vanligt efter sina vandringar, och behövde fräscha upp sig. Hanna ställde fram badkaret och Almarill ställde en kittel med vatten på elden. När vattnet kokade hällde de det i badkaret och fyllde på med kallt vatten till rätt temperatur. Hanna tvättade Almarills hår noggrant, hon såg att utväxten från Almarills senaste henna färgning började bli stor. Dotterns hår hade vuxit snabbt den senaste tiden.

"Isildur kommer inte att vara god mot dig när ni träffas…" mumlade hon tyst. "Du bröt mot hans ord, de ord Menethel lovat att du skulle följa. Han var mycket arg när han fick höra att du gett dig av."

"Jag var tvungen att följa Miriams order…" sade Almarill sakta.

"Ja, men du kunde väntat tills Marwin gått och bett Isildur om lov. Du kunde i alla fall meddelat att du tänkte ge dig iväg."

Almarill satt tyst och kände hur modern masserade hennes hårbotten medan oskan mullrade hotande men på avstånd. Det var i vredesmod hon hade gett sig av, arg på sig själv för att hon inte hade vågat följa Isildur till Marwin. Det hon gjort var svårt att rättfärdiga, när man såg det från Isildurs synvinkel. Hon kände hur Isarma rörde sig i henne och bilder från andra liv fladdrade förbi för hennes inre syn. Hon var inte säker på om hon var Isildurs skyddsling längre, men tiden var för orolig för att svära sig fri just nu. Hon hade gärna löst sig från Isildurs band och bosatt sig i templet igen, men hon hade Hanna att tänka på. Hon hade inte hjärta att lämna modern ensam så snart inpå Menethels avfärd. Almarill doppade sitt huvud under vattenytan för att skölja bort tvålen. Hanna plockade fram ett krus med olja och masserade in en handfull i Almarill tjocka hår medan dottern tvättade sin kropp. Hanna såg på dotterns urmärglade figur. Förut hade Almarill varit mycket vacker, frisk, välmående och kurvig. Nu var hennes ben tunna som hos en fågelunge.

"Du måste försöka äta lite mer", konstaterade Hanna med en suck.

Almarill log, och såg på sina ben. "Så snart det finns tid… oroa dig inte, jag har varit tunnare än så här i vinter."

Hanna skakade på huvudet och hämtade en duk så Almarill kunde torka sig. Almarill ställde sig upp och slog tankspritt duken omkring sig. Just som hon knöt duken vid bysten och var redo att kliva ur karet störtade Isildur i stugan.

"Almarill! Jag måste tala…" han blev stående stum och viste inte rickligt vad han skulle göra, generat vände han tillslut ansiktet mot väggen. "Almarill, jag måste få tala med dig…" mumlade han, ännu mycket generad.

"Kan det vänta en liten stund?" frågade hon retsamt.

Isildur nickade tyst och hörde hur Almarill klev ur badkaret och gick in i moderns kammare för att hitta sig kläder. När hon stängt dörren vände han sig om och mötte Hannas irriterade blick. Hon lade armarna i kors på bröstet och såg svarskrävande på honom.

"En ädel herre som ni borde för länge sedan lärt sig att knacka innan man stiger in i ett rum…"

"Jag ber så mycket om ursäkt…" mumlade Isildur och slog sig ner vid bordet i stora rummet.

"Det är inte mig ni ska be om ursäkt…" muttrade Hanna och plockade undan efter badet.

Almarill log för sig själv när hon stängde dörren till Hannas kammare bakom sig. Isildurs min hade varit prisvärd… Hon öppnade Hannas garderob och plockade fram underläder, underkjol, en skjorta i ljust linne och en grön kjol med tillhörande väst i grovt tyg av ull. Hon klädde sig och försökte torka sitt hår så mycket som möjligt. När hon satte sig framför spegel glimtade en bild av en ung kvinna förbi för hennes inre syn. Kvinnans hår var rött som en flamma av eld och i sin famn bar hon ett spädbarn med fjunigt hår i samma röda nyanse. Almarill var inte säker på om det var hennes eget minne, eller någon annans. Hon trodde inte att hon sett kvinnan förut, men hon liknade Hanna, väldigt mycket...

Hon insåg att det nog skulle ta lång tid innan hon lärt sig att kontrollera det som nu fanns inne i henne och bilden av den rödhåriga tonade sakta bort. Hon kammade håret och slog det i en enkel frisyr sedan gick hon ut i stora rummet. Isildur såg upp när hon kom ut ur kammaren. Aldrig hade han sett henne på det här sättet. Hon var klädd som vilken tjänarinna som helst, men hennes ögon… han kunde inte ta blicken från dem. Dess utstrålning var så stark att det kändes som om de drog åt sig hans själ och låste den till sig. Hon slog sig ner mittemot honom och böjde huvudet mot golvet.

"Jag ber om förlåtelse, milord… det var fel av mig att ge mig av utan er tillåtelse."

"Du är förlåten…" sade Isildur tyst, utan att kunna släppa henne med blicken.

Hanna vände sig om och såg förvånat mot Isildur, som han hade gått an när Almarill gett sig av hade Hanna trott att dottern skulle få en ordentlig utskällning.

"Gör bara inte om det, Menethel överlät dig på mig. Jag måste ära det förtroendet."

Almarill såg på Isildur och nickade. Isildur drog en djup suck och såg på henne med ett leende på sina läppar, vittnade om hennes hopplöshet.

"Kom till huset och ät lite, du är säkert hungrig. Men torka ditt hår först, annars förstör du yllet."

Almarill såg på västen och upptäckte att hennes hår lämnat mörka, våta fläckar på det gröna tyget. Isildur reste sig upp och lämnade stugan just som de första regndropparna föll. Almarill gick fram till fönstret och såg efter honom.

"Jag trodde att han skulle vara argare än så?"

"Det trodde jag också…" mumlade Hanna och lade en torr duk om Almarills hår.

Isildur sprang in i det stora huset för att undkomma regnet och fann Elendil i matsalen. Han slog sig ned bredvid sin far och såg uppmanande på honom.

"Far, vad hände vid templet? Almarill är helt förändrad."

"Jag vet inte…" mumlade Elendil och åt hungrigt av maten som Evanja ställt fram. "Jag tycker inte att hon ser annorlunda ut."

"Inte kroppsligen eller till ansiktet… det är något med hennes blick…"

"Kroppsligen?" Elendil lade ifrån sig maten och såg nyfiket på sin son.

"Hon verkar _kraftfullare_ än tidigare…" svarade Isildur och blängde på sin far. Elendil började äta igen men en mycket retsam min.

"Jag vet inget om det. En gammal man väntade på henne vid templet, han sade att han kommit för att eskortera henne till ett möte. Jag följde med henne upp på Meneltarmas topp, där en annan gammal man väntade. Sedan rullade en tjock dimma in över berget och dolde dem för min syn."

"Du såg ingenting av vad som hände?"

"Nej, ingenting…"

Isildur drog uppgivet händerna genom sitt mörka hår. "Hur ska jag kunna skydda henne om jag inte vet vad som händer henne? Jag vet inte var jag ska börja…"

Elendil log mot sin son. "Fråga Anárion, han vet kanske svaret. Mina råd är väl för gammalmodiga…"

"Hur ska min bror kunna veta vad jag går igenom?" Undrade Isildur och andades ut i en djup suck. "Hans tjänare är inte hotade av Konungen, som mina."

Elendil plockade ihop besticken, lade dem på sin tallrik och såg sin rådlösa son i ögonen. "Tjänare?.. på min tid äktade vi de kvinnor vi älskade…"

Elendil klappade sin något förvånade son på axeln och lämnade matsalen. Isildur skakade på huvudet och sprang efter Elendil.

"Jag kan inte ta henne till min hustru, hon är Ilúvartar trogen." sade Isildur när han gjorde Elendil sällskap i samlingssalen.

"Var det inte du som nyss kallade henne din tjänare? Prästinnor tjänar ingen annan än Ilúvartar, eller möjligtvis Varda… hon följde med mig tillbaka hit Isildur, av egen fri vilja."

Isildur skulle just invända ännu en gång med avbröts av att dörren till huset öppnades. Hanna och Almarill steg in i hallen och slog regnet från sina kappor. De neg artigt när de gick förbi männen på väg till Berethils kammare. Elendil såg att Isildur följde dem med blicken. Han fattade de bokrullar Isildur och Anárion arbetat på under natten och gick mot arbets rummet. Men innan han gick stannade han till vid Isildurs sida.

"Hennan har nästan vuxit ur hennes hår, hon klär fackiskt bättre i helsvart… hämta din bror, vi har mycket att göra innan natten faller."

Isildur nickade och skyndade iväg mot Anárions kammare.


	23. Chapter 18

**Kap 18**

Marwin bugade djupt för Sauron när han steg in i det mörka templet, tillsammans med några av sina män. Saurons ögon glimmade allvetande mot sin tjänare. Han knäppte sin händer och lutade sig tillbaka på sin tron. "Var är Isildur?" frågade Sauron lugnt.

"Han kommer till er i kväll. Om han inte kommer självmant så hämtar jag honom för min egen hand. Om jag så ska bränna ner hela Rómenna."

"Och flickan?"

"Hon har fått samma dom, milord."

"Och om hon inte hörsammar kallelsen hämtar ni även henne för er egen hand?"

"Det är riktigt", Marwins röst skalv av nervositet. Han fruktade att Sauron skulle tycka att han dragit ut för långt på tiden och straffa honom. Men Saurons fagra ansikte visade inget tecken på ilska, dragen var stela och likgiltiga.

"Du har även givit Elendil hans inkallelse order har jag förstått… vad ämnar du göra om han inte infinner sig vid Västra hamnen vid solnedgången?"

"Då kommer även han att brinna, milord. Jag har order att avrätta alla som inte följer konungens order i detta skede."

"Undanröja alla hinder…"

"Det är riktigt."

Sauron reste sig upp och började sakta gå ner mot Marwin. "Ni har svurit att tjäna konungen, eller hur?" frågade Sauron milt.

"Det stämmer, milord. Mina order har högsta prioritet."

"Varför har ni då inte fört hit Isildur och flickan? Om inte mitt minne sviker, så gav jag dig en order…"

Marwin stelnade till, Sauron gick sakta fram till honom med en svarskrävande min. Sauron blängde på honom ett ögonblick och gick sedan fram till mannen som stod vid Marwins sida och såg denne djupt i ögonen. Soldaten darrade av rädsla.

"Jag inväntar rätt tillfälle. Elendil och hans söner är väl ansedda, att släpa dem genom Rómenna skulle kanske få folket att känna ilska mot konungen." Stammade Marwin.

"Men ni hade era order… och ni följde dem inte…" Sauron gick runt soldaten vid Marwins sida och ställde sig bakom dennes rygg.

Marwin såg oroligt på Sauron. "Jag ber om förlåtelse om jag inte tjänat er tillräckligt väl…" sade Marwin försiktigt.

Sauron mötte Marwins blick med viss skepsis. Han höjde sin vackra hand bakom soldatens nacke och slöt den sakta, utan att rör vid soldatens hud. Soldaten hostade till och började kippa efter luft. Marwin viste inte vad han skulle göra. Sauron stirrade hela tiden på Marwin och knöt sin hand allt hårdare. Tillslut föll soldaten till golvet och dog med en suck av lättnad.

"Ni är förlåten…" sade Sauron milt. "Jag vill ha Isildur och flickan Marwin, det är av största vikt att du för dem hit när deras tidsfrist är slut. De kommer inte frivilligt, då vore de redan här. Jag vet att du lekt med deras rädsla, spelat med i deras spel. Min fråga är varför, varför har du inte följt mina årder?" Medan Sauron talade gick han förbi Marwin bakom hans rygg och fram till mannen vid hans andra sida. När soldaten såg Sauron närma sig började han gråta av rädsla, och en mörk våt fläck spred sig längs insidan på hans byxben. Sauron lyfte sin hand i mannens brösthöjd och slöt sin hand kraftfullt. Soldaten tog sig för sitt bröst, hans ansikte grinade av smärta sedan föll han livlös mot templets golv med en hård smäll. Marwin svalde hårt, hans män började röra på sig oroligt, många var redo att lägga benen på ryggen och ge sig av.

Sauron gick fram till Marwin och ställde sig fram för honom. "Den som tjänar mig väl har inget att frukta, ty genom mig tjänar han konungen och genom honom Melkor, befriaren, den som kan ge sina tjänare evigt liv. Jag är besviken på dig Marwin. Ditt hjärta är för vekt, du behöver motiveras för att bli en trogen tjänare. I det fallet har även jag misslyckats, ty jag skulle ha motiverat er långt tidigare. "

Marwin stirrade skräcklaget på Sauron. Det vackra ansiktet log, sedan vinkade han åt de andra män som Marwin fört med sig. "Håll fast honom…" viskade Sauron befallande.

Marwins egna mannar kastade sig över honom, rädda för att trotsa Saurons order och själva få möta uttrycket för hans ilska. De tvingade sin befälhavare på knä framför Sauron och låste hans armar bakom hans rygg. Marwin protesterade villt men kunde inget göra. Sauron gick fram till skåpet där vinkaraffen stod och plockade fram en liten silverdosa. Han såg nöjt på Marwin som kämpade för att ta sig loss och ställde sig åter framför honom.

"Jag är ledsen att jag måste göra så här Marwin… "

Sauron öppnade dosan och synade dess innehåll, en svart tjock kräm, av obestämt ursprung. Han drog sin glasartade nagel över krämen, så att lite av den fångades på nagelns kant. Sedan hukade han sig ner och tog Marwins ansikte i sina händer. "Du ska inte göra mig besviken en gång till…" han lät sin hand följa Marwins nacke i en nästan ömt smekande rörelse. Så låste han sin blick i Marwins ögon och helt utan förvarning körde han plötsligt ner sin vassa nagel under Marwins hud.

Marwin skrek ut smärtan, det kändes som om han börjat brinna inifrån. Sauron reste sig upp och såg nöjt på sin tjänare. Marwins soldater hade släppt honom i blotta förskräckelsen när han började skrika och såg nu sin befälhavare ligga skrikandes på golvet, med ansiktet förvridet av smärta.

"Du har nu tid till nästa soluppgång… om du för Isildur och Almarill till mig på utsatt tid, så kommer jag att ge dig ett medel som häver förgiftningen. Om inte… det tar ett dygn för giftet att sprida sig i dina ådror, sedan kommer din kropp att dö sakta och plågsamt, bit för bit. Gör mig inte besviken en gång till…" Saurons ögon glimmade mot Marwin som nu börjat hämta sig och stöttat sig upp från golvet på sina armbågar.

Sauron beordrade att de döda soldaterna skulle kastas på elden. Han höjde sina händer och ärade lågorna som nästan exploderade fram ur altaret när kropparna föll däri. Marwin tog hjälp av sina män för att stötta sig ut ur templet. Han hade ingen tid att förlora nu.


	24. Chapter 19

**Kap 19**

Elendil blev mer och mer orolig allt eftersom dagen fortskred. Oskan mullrade över deras huvuden och blixtar lyste upp himmelen. Tidigare hade vädret på Númenor varit just sådant som människorna önskade och behövde. Regn i rättan tid och i lagomt mått; och solsken, än varmare eller svalare och de svepande vindarna från väst förde med sig underbar doft från alvers odödliga ängar. Han hade aldrig sett ett sådant oskväder, det smattrade hårt mot fönstren och taket av de stora vattendropparna och ibland tycktes det vara blandat med hagel.

"Vi kommer inte att se när solen går ner…" mumlade Elendil för sig själv. Och vände sig mot Anárion som satt vid elden i samlingsrummet med Berethil vid sin sida.

"Det kan inte vara många timmar kvar… tror du verkligen att de inte kommer och påminner oss?"

"Det är vad jag oroar mig för… vi är alla utsatta den här gången. "

"Skeppen står klara, de bara väntar på att du ska ge dem signalen."

"Jag lovade min far att inte deltaga i det här kriget, jag tänker inte bryta det löftet." Elendil gick fram till bordet och såg åter över de bokrullar som låg utrullade, men han fann inget råd. Var skulle de kunna gömma en hel flotta?

"Lyssna… regnet har upphört…" Anárion gick fram till fönstret och såg mot den klarnande himlen. "Elendil… kommer du ihåg vad Almarill sa skulle följa det dåliga vädret?"

"Örnar, stora nog att släcka ut den sjunkande solens ljus." svarade Elendil tyst.

"Du bör nog komma och ta en titt på det här..."

Elendil skyndade till fönstret och såg hur ett örnformat moln steg över himlen från väst. Dess vingar var utbredda från norr till söder, den höjde sig sakta och utplånade solnedgången och den svartaste av nätter föll över Númenor. Det böjde inte länge fören ett tåg av män med facklor i sina händer uppenbarade sig vid grinden till trädgården.

"Här kommer eskorten…" mumlade Anárion, han tog ett bestämt tag om Berethils hand och rusade mot källaren.

"Isildur!" ropade Elendil och sprang för att söka sin son.

Isildur lade ifrån sig boken han läste i biblioteket och skyndade till sin far. "Vad är det som står på?"

"Marwin är här, tidsfristen är slut. Kom, det finns chans att vi kan undkomma dem om vi gömmer oss i källaren."

"Almarill…" mumlade Isildur och rusade iväg till korridoren med garderober i stället för att följa sin far till källaren.

"Eländiga valp… Det här har han från din sida Isilwin…" muttrade Elendil och följde efter sin son.

Almarill och Hanna var i färd med att förbereda morgondagen när Isildur avbröt deras arbete. Han stormade in i garderoben och tog ett stadigt tag i Almarills arm. "Skynda dig, Marwin är här! Vi har inte en sekund att förlora…"

Utan att hon han protestera släpade han ut henne ur garderoben. Elendil tog Hannas hand och visade henne vägen. De skyndade ner till de underjordiska valv som slingrade sig ner under Amandils hus och vidare in under Rómennas gator. Anárion och Isildur hade förberett en kammare dit de kunde fly medan Almarill och Elendil hörsammade Miriams kallelse. Där fanns filtar, mat, några oljelampor och krus med vatten.

Almarill såg på det lilla rummet, som låg väl gömt långt in i virvlarna av valv. Inte ens om Marwin brände huset till grunden skulle dessa åldriga valv ge vika. Berethil skakade av köld och rädsla, men hon fann snart tryggheten i Anárions famn. Elendil och Isildur hade varit vakna hela den föregående natten och såg mycket slitna ut. I tumultet hade Elendil fått med sig Narsil, men det var också allt. Almarill såg på Menethels nyckelknippa, som hängde vid hennes bälte och fattade ett beslut. Hon vände sig mot Hanna och såg mycket bestämt på henne. "Det är vår tur nu mor…" sade hon tyst.

Hanna stirrade på glöden i Almarills ögon och nickade instämmande. Innan någon av de andra han reagera kastade de sig ut ur kammaren och stängde dörren bakom sig. Isildur rusade till dörren och försökte knuffa upp den. Hanna och Almarill höll emot allt vad de orkade, Almarill skramlade med nycklarna och försökte frenetiskt hitta den som passade dörren.

"Almarill! Vad gör du!" skrek Isildur bultade på dörren. Almarill koncentrerade sig och försökte _minnas_ vilken som var den riktiga nyckeln. Hon fattade en av de blanka nycklarna och till sin förundran gled låskolven ut när hon vred om.

"Almarill!" Isildur ropade efter henne genom den lilla gluggen i dörren och försökte bryta ner dörren. Elendil kastade sig över sin son och försökte lugna honom.

"Du måste vara tyst… Marwins män kan höra dig!"

"Men Almarill är där ute!"

"Det är hennes val… jag tänker inte förlora dig för hennes skull." fräste Elendil och drog Isildur från dörren.


	25. Chapter 20

**Kap 20**

Almarill och Hanna rusade upp till samlingssalen. Marwins män hade just forcerat grinden och tågade upp mot huset. Almarill lösgjorde nyckeln och räckte den till Linnea som stod som paralyserad vid fönstret och såg dem komma.

"Här, tag den här. Tappa den inte. Spring till källaren och göm dig där. Ge inte Isildur nyckeln, hur mycket han än bönar och ber om inte hans liv är i fara", sade Almarill och såg Linnea djupt i ögonen. Flickan nickade och skyndade att sätta sig i säkerhet. Almarill gick fram till en av vapensköldarna som hänge på väggen i samlingssalen och lyfte ner ett svärd. Hanna såg storögt på sin dotter.

"Du kan inte hantera ett sådant vapen, du får inte ens bära dem…" mumlade hon.

Almarills ögon glödde när hon fattade klingan. Hon svingade den ett par gånger genom luften med stor säkerhet och en skicklighet som såg ut att vara väl inlärd.

"Reglerna har just förändrats…" mumlade hon och räckte ett svärd till Hanna. "Det här är bra svärd, även en amatör kan handskas med dem."

Hanna bara stirrade på Almarill. Hon kände inte igen sin dotter, till och med hennes kroppsspråk var förändrat. "Vad hände egentligen i templet? Vad har de gjort med dig!"

"Jag har vaknat…" mumlade Almarill. Hon ställde sig med ryggen mot väggen i samlingssalen och spanade ut genom fönstret för att se var Marwins mannar befann sig. Hanna släppte svärdet och skakade på sitt huvud. "Du är sjuk, du borde gå till källaren omedelbart!"

"Det finns ingen tid…" viskade Almarill och höjde svärdet framför sig. "De kommer nu…"

Hanna lyfte åter upp svärdet och riktade det tafatt mot dörren. "Nå, har du bestämt dig för att möta dem… så låt dem komma." sade hon stolt och knyckte lite på nacken. Almarill log och kramade svärdets klyka. Det dröjde inte länge fören det bankade på dörren.

"Elendil! din tid är slut! Kom ut, följ oss till hamnen och se till att era skepp seglar till den västra hamnen eller så kommer vi in och hämtar er!"

Hanna såg på Almarill, hon tycktes inte berörd av att höra Marwins beordrande stämma. "De har flytt!" ropade Hanna genom dörren. "Det är bara jag som är kvar här med herrskapets tjänare."

"Öppna dörren Hanna… gör inte det här svårare än det redan är." sade Marwin lugnt. "Jag vet att er herre är kvar här, hans skepp ligger förtöjda vid hamnen."

"Nej! Jag har lovat att inte släppa in några plundrare när herrn är borta. Han återkommer i vinter med Amandil och min make." envisades Hanna. Almarill såg hur orden brände i hennes mor.

"Hanna… om du inte öppnar så kommer vi att slå in dörren."

"Nåväl… slå in den då… "sade Hanna stolt. Almarill log när hon såg sin mors trotsiga min.

Marwin signalerade till sina män och de började försöka slå in dörren. Hanna och Almarill stod beredda allt efter de höga dunsarna slog mot dörren gav den efter mer och mer. Tillslut knakade den till och flög upp när männen lade sin tyngd mot den. Marwin steg in och såg nästan roat på Hanna. "Hanna, Hanna, Hanna… sänk den där, du kan göra dig illa, sade han med ett leende."

"Nej! Jag tänker inte låta er plundra det här huset utan att möta motstånd!"

Marwin skrattade och drog sitt svärd. Han stegade fram till Hanna och höjde svärdet i utmaning. "Var är Elendil och hans söner?" frågade han sedan mycket artigt.

"De finns inte här…" morrade Hanna och gick till attack. Med några enkla slag hade han avväpnat henne. Marwin riktade sin klinga hotande mot Hanna.

"Jag vet att de finns här, Hanna. Vem är det annars du försöker skydda på ett så tafatt men modigt vis?"

"Jag!" Almarill steg fram ur sitt gömställe med svärdet vilade i sin hand. Marwin log och vinkade till sina män att ta hand om Hanna. Några råskinn gick fram och tog varsitt stadigt tag om hennes armar.

"Almarill dotter av Menethel… det var inte igår…" Han granskade henne från topp till tå. "Så tunn du har blivit… och ditt hår är klippt. Har du längtat så efter mig att du nästan tynat bort?"

"Smickra inte dig själv…" morrade Almarill. "Släpp min mor och ge dig av!"

"Tyvärr kan jag inte göra det, jag har mina order." sade Marwin kallt och tog sig för nacken. "I dem ingår att föra er till Sauron redan ikväll."

"Jag går inte frivilligt…" sade Almarill och höjde klingan framför sig i utmaning.

Marwin såg trött på henne. "Almarill, jag har inte tid att ge er några lektioner eller riktiga instruktioner, lägg ifrån dig klingan nu så vi kommer iväg någon gång."

Almarill log mot Marwin och riktade klingan mot honom. "Jag har fått lektioner sedan jag var fyra år gammal…"

"Svärdhantering ingår knappast i en prästinnas träning…"

"Vem sa någon om en prästinna?"

Hanna stirrade på Almarill, hon kunde inte tro sina öron. Men Marwin log mycket roat. Han höjde sitt svärd och mottog utmaningen. Deras klingor möttes med en skarp klang. Marwin var mycket förvånad över det hårda moståndet. Aldrig hade han mött en kvinna som svingade sitt svärd med en sådan kraft. Marwins män hejade roat på, de insåg ganska snart att Almarill var sin motståndare värdig. Marwins roade utryck bleknade ganska snart och han började bli trött, men Almarill stred med krafter som aldrig tycktes sina och hennes fäktning bytte hela tiden mönster. Striden hade kunnat pågå mycket länge om inte Almarill lyckats få Marwin att snubbla över en mattkant och falla platt på ryggen. Svärdet föll ur hans hand när hans kropp landade på det hårda trägolvet. Almarill höjde sitt svärd för att utdela ett dödande hugg mot hans bröst men då gav en av Marwins mannar upp en hög vissling. Almarill vände sig flåsande mot mannen och såg att han lagt sin dolk mot Hannas strupe.

Almarill kastade frustrerat svärdet åt sidan och skrek ut sitt förtret, rusig av adrenalin. Sedan föll hon utmattad på knä mot golvet, Marwin tog tillfället iakt. Han riktade ett hårt slag mot hennes bakhuvud och hon föll framstupa mot golvet. Försiktigt lyfte han upp henne i sin famn och strök håret från hennes ansikte.

"Så full av överraskningar… jag kommer aldrig att få veta vem du egentligen är", mumlade han och bar henne ut ur huset. Soldaterna som höll Hanna följde snart efter honom.

"Milord! Vad ska vi göra med Elendil och de andra?" frågade en av soldaterna.

Marwin såg på Hanna och lät sedan sin blick glida över Amandils stora hus. "Bränn ner huset till grunden och rök ut valven under det, så ska vi se om inte våra vänner kryper fram…"

Marwin band Almarill till händer och fötter och slängde upp henne på den lilla kärra de fört med sig, i fall att fångarna skulle bli för bångstyriga för att gå. Sedan gick han för att förbereda bålen.


	26. Chapter 21

**Kap 21**

Almarills vrål och ljuden från striden ekade ner i valven och Isildur flög åter på fötter. Han rusade fram till dörren och försökte åter få upp den.

"Det måste gå!" Intalande han sig och försökte bryta upp dörren med all sin kraft.

"Det är ingen idé Isildur, den där dörren är gjord i rent stål, inte ens med murbräcka skulle du kunna bryta upp den." sade Elendil tyst.

"Jag kan inte bara sitta här…" muttrade Isildur, "vänta det kommer någon."

Alla satt tysta och lyssnade. De tassande stegen kom allt närmare. "Det är Linnea!" sade Isildur igenkännande och alla i kammaren pustade ut.

Linnea såg sig oroligt omkring, hon hade aldrig varit nere i en här delen av källaren ensam förut. Hon vände sig om när hon hörde en röst som kallade henne till sig.

"Linnea, kom hit!" Hon kände igen rösten och rusade fram till dörren.

"Herskapet! Åh, vad jag är glad att se er!" sade hon lättat.

"Nyckeln…" sade Isildur ivrigt, "har du nyckeln till den här dörren?"

Flickan såg på Isildur och backade undan. "Ja, jag fick den av Almarill. Men hon sa att jag inte fick öppna för er. Om inte era liv var i fara."

"De är i fara Linnea… öppna dörren är du snäll…"

"Almarill sa att du skulle böna och be, men jag får inte öppna…"

Isildur skrattade och vände sig till de andra i kammaren. "Förstår ni hur irriterande det här är? Hon sitter där ute med nyckeln och vill inte ge den till mig för att Almarill förbjudit henne… Linnea! Det är för Almarills skull du måste öppna!" ropade Isildur och slog förargat sin näve i dörren.

"Jag får inte…" hörde de Linneas lilla röst svara.

Isildur skrattade och gled ner på golvet med ryggen mot dörren. Han dolde ansiktet i sina händer och suckade uppgivet. "Det här är fullständigt otroligt…"

Almarill öppnade sina ögon och såg upp mot den mörka himlen, hon blinkade ett par gånger och försökte få in skärpan i sin blick. När hon försökte gnugga sig i ögonen insåg hon att hennes händer var bundna och plötsligt mindes hon soldaterna. Hon försökte sätta sig upp men var mycket yr. En soldat böjde sig över henne med en brinnande fackla i sin hand och log när hon mötte hans blick.

"Milord! Hon har vaknat!" ropade han och Marwin steg fram till hennes sida.

"Så, min lilla slags kämpe är vaken. Bra, jag har något att visa dig."

Marwin drog henne på fötter och släpade iväg henne fram till grindarna till Amandils trädgård. Hon var mycket ostadig på benen, men han låste henne i ett hårt grepp framför sig.

Hon såg mot det stora huset. Dörrarna och fönstren var igenbommade med kraftigt plank och runt huset stod Marwins soldater med brinnande facklor i sina händer. Hon såg förärat på Marwin.

"Det är så här, lilla vän…" förklarade han sakta "om Elendil och hans söner verkligen lämnat Númenor så gör det inget att jag låter deras hus brinna. Det är bara ett tecken på hur välkomna de är att återvända. Men om de nu finns kvar i huset…så får saken en helt annan vinkel."

Almarill stelnade till när hon hörde Marwins ord. Kunde han mena allvar? Men valven under huset skulle stå sig trotts att huset brann, de var konstruerade så.

"De finns inte där milord…" sade hon tyst. "Marwin såg forskande på henne."

"Inte i valvens mörka vrår heller? Glömde jag att säga att vi vet var friskluftsintagen finns? Vi har täppt igen dem noggrant. Om Elendil gömmer sig i husets källare så kommer han att kvävas till döds av röken från branden. Ett högst plågsamt sätt att dö… en signal från mig och huset går upp i rök, med allt och alla som finns i det…"

Marwin höjde sin hand och soldaterna stod redo att tända på. Almarill kände hur paniken spred sig som en löpeld genom hennes kropp. Marwin såg åter på Almarill.

"Nå? Hur blir det?"

Almarill svalde hårt och en blank tår föll ut för hennes kind. "Tänd inte på huset…" mumlade hon tyst.

Marwin log bett. "Så pojkvännen finns i huset i alla fall… då vet jag det, men det spelar ingen roll. Isildur ska brinna på ett eller annat sätt, om det blir här och nu eller i templet saknar betydelse. Han brinner i Melkors ära i vilket fall som helst."

Marwin gav signalen och soldaterna tände på huset. Almarill såg förtvivlat på Marwin. "Släck det snälla!"

"Det är för sent Almarill…" mumlade han, lugnt betraktande sina mäns arbete.

Almarill såg hur flammorna började slå upp mot väggarna, ännu var de mycket små. Hon hörde hur rösterna från tjänstefolket, som ännu fanns kvar inne i huset övergick från rädda till panikslagna.

"Släck det snälla Marwin!… jag gör vad som helst… vad helst du ber mig om…"

Marwin såg frågande på henne och beordrade sina män att släcka elden. Sedan mötte han Almarills blick igen, glöden han sett under striden var borta, hennes ögon tindrade vackert grå och blanka av tårar. "Är det ett löfte?" frågade han kort.

Almarill svalde hårt och nickade. Marwin tog hennes ansikte mellan sina händer och såg allvarligt på henne. "Du vet vad jag vill ha av dig, Almarill. Om du ger mig det så låter jag huset stå, men jag kan inte låta Isildur löpa, så be mig inte om det."

Almarill nickade stumt och stirrade ner i marken. Marwin kände sig över nacken och såg på den ännu mörka himlen. "Milord… det är redan sent." sade Marwins under befäl efter att han hört deras samtal.

"Det finns ännu tid… sänd den andra kvinna med en liten grupp till Sauron omedelbart, de får meddela att Elendil kommer strax efteråt. Låt de andra söka igenom huset. Själv har jag viktigare saker för mig…"

Marwin lyfte upp Almarill i sin famn och bar iväg med henne mot deras lilla stuga. Marwins män ropade uppmuntrande ord efter honom, de skrattade och slog vad om hur länge det skulle ta innan Marwin var tillbaka igen.

Marwin gav sitt underordade befäl en lång blick och ett litet leende. Befälet nickade förstående. Så snart Marwin och Almarill försvunnit in i stugan gav han order om att tända på huset igen


	27. Chapter 22

**Texten innehåller mycket stark scen!**

**Känsliga läsare varnas!**

**Kap 22**

"Linnea… snälla öppna dörren…"

"Nej!"

Isildur suckade och försökte behålla sin vänliga ton, men irritationen gjorde det mycket svårt. "Snälla Linnea… kan jag ge er något som kan få er på andra tankar?"

"Jag är inte Evanja, milord…"

Elendil såg frågande på Isildur när han hörde tjänsteflickans svar. Isildur log generat. "Lång historia… Linnea…"

"Jag har lovat att inte ge er nyckeln…"

"Ge dig nu Isildur… hon kommer aldrig att ge dig nyckeln. Hur löjlig du än gör dig…" Isildur såg irriterat på sin far och slog sig ner mot kammarens ena vägg. De kalla stenarna fick honom att rysa. Han hade inte sovit på nära ett dygn, tröttheten hade gått över i frustration och kammarjungfrun där ute tärde på hans redan korta stubin. Anárion satt med Berethil vid sin sida och försökte hålla henne varm, det var inte lätt i den fuktiga källaren. Flickan suckade sorgset men välmående, där hon vilade med huvudet mot hans bröst. Anárion satte sig upp lite bättre och drog Berethil ännu närmare, men så hejdade han sig. "Känner ni någon konstig lukt?" frågade han fundersamt.

"RÖK!" Isildur flög på fötter och kikade ut genom gluggen i kammardörren, taket i de mäktiga valven höll sakta på att rökfyllas. "Linnea!" ropade han och skakade på dörren. "Du måste öppna! De har satt eld på huset, vi kommer att kvävas hit!"

Linnea tvekade ännu. Elendil gick fram till Isildurs sida och såg på kammarjungfrun som stod tvekade en liten bit från dörren. "Linnea, var snäll och öppna nu…" sade han lugnt.

Linnea tog några förskrämda steg närmare dörren och nickade försiktigt. Isildur såg frågande på sin far när de hörde låskolven glida undan med ett klick.

"Jag antog att Almarill bara gett flickan order om att inte lyssna på _dig_…"

"Åh, självklart… i Manwës namn vet jag inte hur jag någonsin ska få den flickan att respektera mig…"

Elendil skrattade kort och drog Narsil ur dess skida. "Kom nu, låt inte Marwin vänta… låt oss sända honom till Mandos salar en gång för alla…"

Isildur log och drog även han sitt svärd, när Linnea öppnade dörren skyndade de tre männen mot trappan som ledde upp ur källaren. Linnea tog Berethils hand och ledde henne genom den dunkla källaren, ledsagad av det stearinljus hon burit med sig. Den klämtande lågan var inte till så stor hjälp. Det var faktiskt lite ljusare i källaren nu än tidigare, men Linnea vågade inte tänka på var det ljuset kom ifrån…

Elendil med sina söner i släptåg sprang så fort deras ben bar dem, men luften i källaren började bli svår att andas. Elendil stannade och skar bort ett tygstycke från sin skjortärm och band den över näsa och mun. Isildur och Anárion följde hans exempel. Tjänstefolket försökte panikslaget att ta sig ut när de kom upp i huset igen. Elendil såg sig omkring och insåg vad Marwin gjort. Han tog tag i en av tjänarna och frågade om även fönstren på ovanvåningen var igenbommare.

"Nej, milord." hostade mannen. "Men de som kastar sig ut genom fönstren slår antingen ihjäl sig eller dräps av soldaterna som står vakt runt huset. Jag börjar fundera på om det inte är ett barmhärtigare öde än att så här och vänta på lågorna…"

Elendil släppte mannen och såg sig omkring igen. Det fick inte vara så hopplöst som tjänaren påstod. Hans blick löpte över de igenbommade fönstren och de panik slagan tjänarna som försökte ta sig ut, planken för fönstren bar djupa repor efter deras naglar och märken efter många andrating. Han såg mot dörren och tyckte att den hängde lite på sned. _Marwin måste ha slagit in den för att ta sig in i huset…_ tänkte han och rusade fram för att syna gångjärnen, men de var för heta för att han skulle kunna röra vid dem.

"Bröt Marwin ner dörren för att ta sig in!" ropade han. Men tjänarna brydde sig inte om honom. "Jag får anta att han gjorde det…" mumlade Elendil. "Isildur, Anárion! Kom! Det är dags att dräpa lite soldater…"

Isildur och Anárion såg ilskan i Elendils ögon och följde efter när han stormade upp på ovanvåningen.

-----------------

Marwin bar in Almarill i hennes kammare och satte ner henne på bädden. Med skickliga händer tände han det stearinljus som stod på nattduks bordet och satte sig vid hennes sida. Han såg nästan milt på hennes rädda ansikte och smekte hennes kind.

"Så fager, ända in i döden… Almarill, Almarill, om tiden bara hade varit en annan…"

Han ställde sig upp, grep tag om Almarills axlar och drog henne till sig, instinktivt började hon kämpa emot, men det gjorde bara hans omfamning kraftfullare. Med ena handen tryckte henne så hårt mot sitt stålklädda bröst att han låste fast hennes bundna händer, hans andra hand slöt sig om hennes hår och drog hennes huvud tillbaka. Ett ögonblick grinade han mot henne, men sedan pressade han sin mun mot hennes.

Almarill flämtade efter andan när han väl släppte henne. Marwin såg nöjt på sin fånge och strök hennes hår.

"Konungen har avrått sina män från att ge de kvinnor vi nedlägger några barn. En oönskad son kan dräpa fadern om han anser att modern behandlas illa och jag kan kontrollera mig… Men jag tror att jag ska ge dig ett barn Almarill, så att du alltid ska minnas mig även om du mot all förmodan lyckas undkomma din dom."

Almarill såg förfärat på Marwin, han skrattade och började fumla med knapparna i hennes väst. Hon försökte vrida sig ur hans grepp men hon hade ingen chans. Almarill kände hur något började röra sig i hennes själ som svar på den panik som spred sig som en löpeld genom hennes ådror.

Marwin brydde sig inte om hennes protester, hans inre brann av längtan. Sedan han lagt sina ögon på henne hade han aldrig velat ha en annan kvinna. Han hade sett henne för första gången när han var mycket ung, nyss inskriven i konungens arme. Hon hade varit prästinna redan då, ung och ren med en blick som tindrade likt stjärnor. Han hade aldrig sett en sådan kvinna och intalade sig att inte ens Varda kunde vara fagrare. Visst hade han tagit det han blivit erbjuden under de många åren i fällt, han hade inte väntat, men ingen hade kunnat mäta sig vid henne. I mörkret under tältdukarna var alla kvinnor lika och han kunde sätta vilket ansikte han önskade på dem. Denna natt skulle han inte låta mörkret dölja henne för honom, snart, snart skulle det ske…

Han slet ivrigt upp västen så de sista knapparna sprättade iväg ut i rummet, men hejdade sig ett ögonblick när han såg bröstens mjuka rundning under linneskjortan. Han förde sin hand mot ett av dem och kände värmen från hennes kropp stråla mot honom, han rös av välbehag. Men då upptäckte han till sin förvåning att hon slutat kämpa emot, han lyfte sin blick och såg hur hennes skrämda ansiktsutryck förändrats. Hon såg mycket lugn ut, som om hon försökte beräkna hans styrka och nästa drag, hennes ögon tycktes glöda av närvaro. Han släppte på sitt grepp en aning och såg frågande på henne, inget i hennes kroppsspråk var på något sätt avvisande. Hon lyfte upp sina bundna händer framför honom.

"Lossa dem… jag kommer inte att springa iväg från dig", sade hon mjukt.

Marwin såg avvaktande på henne, men även om hon ljög så hade hon ingen stans att fly. Ingen Isildur skulle komma och stjäla henne från hans famn den här gången och utanför väntade hans män. Han drog sin dolk och skar av hennes rep. Hon tog sig lättat runt handlederna och sneglade på sina fötter. Han log och satte sig på huk vid dem. Så fort hennes fötter var fria försökte hon sparka honom, men han var bered och fångade hennes fot i luften.

"Försök inte att lura mig…" morrade han och gav henne en ordentlig örfil så hon föll mot bädden. Han drog snabbt av sig sin stålväst, mantel, och svärdbälte sedan lutade han sig över henne och tvingade till sig ännu en kyss. Han lät sin hand dyka ner under skjortans linning och ett leende av njutning spred sig över hans ansikte.

"Så länge har jag väntat…" mumlade han och började slita i skjortans sömmar.

Almarills ögon glödde intensivt när han höll henne nere med sin ena hand och brutalt grep om var bit av naken hud han kom åt med den andra. Hon låste sin blick i hans upphetsade ögon.

"Om du nu har väntat så länge… kom då och motag ditt pris…" sade hon nästan vänligt.

Marwin såg storögt på henne men var inte sen att mota inbjudan. Han lade sig över henne och började ivrigt famla med hennes kjolar. Almarill sträckte försiktigt ut handen mot nattduksbordet och fattade den lilla parfymflaskan som hon lämnat där för ett par dagar sedan. Marwin var för upptagen för att märka när hon drog ur korken. Hon kände hur han försökte låsa fast hennes ben och leta sig in mellan dem. Hon höjde sylen ovanför hans rygg.

"Söker du en kärlekens låga? Motag då min omfamning och brinn!"

Marwin skrek till när hon slog in sylen under hans hud. "Förbannade monster!" vrålade han och kastade ner henne på golvet. Han tog sig över skulderbladet där sylen träffat honom och insåg att han blödde.

Almarill kom snart på fötter, hon stirrade på det blodiga smycket hon bar i sin hand, förskräckt lät hon det falla till golvet. Hennes minnen från de senaste minuterna var mycket otydliga.

"Vad har du gjort!" skrek Marwin, flög upp från bädden och grep tag i henne. "Svara mig! Vad har du gjort!"

Almarill såg på parfymflaskan som låg på golvet vid bädden, en ljus vätska flöt ut ur dess inre. Hon hade lytt Isildurs råd och hällt lite avkok från Fingerborgsblomma(i) i flaskan. Örten var i grunden en mycket potent läkeväxt, men för lynnig för att även de skickligaste prästinnorna skulle våga använda den. En droppe av avkoket kunde rädda en mans liv, medan två kunde vara direkt dödande. Marwin följde hennes blick till flaskan vid bädden och skakade på huvudet. Han släppte henne och skrattade uppgivet.

"Du har förgiftat mig… eller hur? Men du är för sent ute Almarill. Sauron är ett steg före dig. Om inte ditt gift dödar mig, så kommer hans att göra det."

Inte långt efter att han avslutat meningen förvreds hans ansikte av smärta och han tog sig krampaktigt för sitt bröst. Hans ben vek sig under honom och han sjönk ner på knä mot golvet. Almarill kände ingen rädsla längre, mannen i hennes kammare var döende och det fanns inget hon kunde göra åt det. Hon rusade fram till honom och satte sig vid hans sida. Marwin såg frågande på henne.

"Varför springer du inte? Än är jag man nog att dräpa dig!"

Almarill såg in i hans plågade ögon, det fanns någon där... någon hon aldrig mött... en värme och djup skärlslig skönhet som tidigare alltid dålts av saurons mörker, nu låg det helt öppet för hennes syn som en nyskalad frukt, ett nyfött barn. Ett barn... hon skakade på huvudet hon var nästan helt säker på att hon sett en ung pojke i Marwins ögon, "Jag fruktar dig inte…" mumlade hon förundrad av det som just mött henne och strök bort kallsvetten från hans panna med sin trasiga skjortärm. Marwin skrattade försiktigt och tog hennes hand i sin.

"Tänk att jag var tvungen att vänta till min sista stund innan jag fick se dina ögon le mot mig…"

Smärtan i bröstet återvände och han kramade så hårt om Almarills hand att hon var rädd att han skulle bryta de smäckra benen. När krampen släppte ändrade hans blick karaktär, mörkret rullade in över dem som en nattvart matta. "Förbannelse över dig kvinna…" mumlade han. "Förbannelse över dig och alla efterföljande av din ätt. Du ska för evigt ångra det du gjort mot mig. Hör du det! Du ska aldrig få glömma… Min ätt ska följa din, vi ska vakta dem som vargar, tills skulden för min död är betald. Hör du det Almarill? Du blir aldrig av med mig…" Marwin drog henne till sig och tvingade henne mot golvet. "Jag har ditt blod på mina händer… enligt de gamla sederna är du min, bara min, och jag ska ta min belöning innan jag lämnar den här världen…"

Han kastade sig över henne, men han var inte lika stark som förut. Musklerna som annars spelade under hans kläder efter många år av militär träning hade mist sin styrka och Almarill lyckades med nöd hålla honom borta. Dödskrampen kom snart efter Marwins utfall, han rullade över på rygg och kved till, sen var det över.

* * *

(i) Fingerborgsblomman exiserar verkligen, den heter Digitalis Purpurea och används än idag som hjärtmedicin. (i mycket kontrolerade doser dock...) 


	28. Chapter 23

**Kap 23**

Elendil sprang till kammaren där murgrönan ringlade runt fönstergluggen, intrasslad i träspaljén Almarill använt för att ta sig ut kvällen innan. Han blickade ut mot gården, bara två vakter stod och passade nere i trädgården. Han vinkade till sig sina söner och pekade ner mot marken.

"Men far, spaljén kommer inte att bära oss, och när elden når virket i den här gammal konstruktionen så kommer den att blossa upp som en fackla!" sade Anárion när han förstod vad Elendil tänkte göra.

"Nej, det kommer inte att bära oss… men elden är inte så kraftig nedanför fönstret ännu. Det verkar som om de lagt ner större möda på framsidan… huset är byggt till stor del av sten, det brinner sakta."

Elendil såg på vattenkannan som stod vid spegeln. Han gick fram till den och slet av sig sin skjorta sedan blötte han ner sig ordentligt.

"Glöm inte bort att linda era händer", mumlade Elendil. "Det är en lång väg ner till marken."

Bröderna följde sin fars exempel, de hällde vatten över sig och lindade sina händer med sina skjortor. Sedan hävde de sig ut genom fönstret. Vakterna ropade vilt till sina kamrater när de såg de tre männen komma brakande ner för spaljén. De höll balansen mot de lodlöpande trä stängerna medan de tunnare horisontellgående gav efter för deras vikt utan minsta motstånd, flisor av trät yrde omkring dem.

De log sin väg genom soldaterna, fram till dörren på husets framsida. Soldaterna ryggade tillbaka när de såg Elendils klinga, ty den glödde ursinnigt i hans hand, som en flamma av eld. Anárion och Isildur gav sig på de kraftiga stöttor som soldaterna låst fast dörren med så fort de lyckats skapa lite andrum mellan dem och konungens män. Elden flammade i de träklädda dörrposterna och gjorde deras uppgift mycket svår. Soldaterna tryckte på och tvingade männen mot de brinnande väggarna. Elendil höll Narsil hårt i sina händer och gjorde ett sista förtvivlat försök att mota bort soldaterna. Rädda för den brinnande klingan bakade de undan.

"Räds inte! Det är bara ett gamalt svärd!" ropade Marwins under befäl och försökte få sina män att finna nytt mod.

"Vi borde hämta Marwin, han kan ge soldaterna det stöd de behöver." sade en av soldaterna och gjorde sig klar att ge sin av mot tjänstestugan.

"Nej, låt honom vara… han har nog fullt upp…" mumlade befälet med ett leende. "Det här kan vi klara av själva, de är blott tre män."

Isildur såg att soldaterna stirrade skrämda på Elendil, när han svingade Narsil mot dem. Han tog tillfället i akt och försökte sparka undan några av stöttorna, Anárion kom snart till assistans. De manliga tjänarna hörde vad Isildur och Anárion var i färd med och såg hur dörren började röra på sig, de hämtade en bänk från samlingssalen och började slå den mot dörren så hårt de kunde. Med ett brak gav dörren efter och männen störtade ut på gräsmattan.

Isildur rusade in i huset och ryckte till sig så många svärd han kunde bära.

"Alla som är kapabla att använda en klinga, följ mig!" ropade han och sprang ner på gräsmattan för att förse männen med vapen. Många av de unga tjänarna fattade en klinga och gav sig ut ur huset, redo att slåss för sina liv. Kvinnorna fattade hinkar, kannor, skålar, allt som de kunde bära vatten i och försökte släcka elden runt huset. De var dock ofta obeväpnade och många föll för soldaterna vapen, utan att de fäste någon längre tanke vid dem. De var allt för lätta offer för de ursinniga männen, som nu kände hur underlaget närmade sig allt mer. Marwins befäl gav order att sända Hanna till Sauron, en fånge skulle i alla fall komma ur den här natten. Elendil såg hur fångvagnen sattes i rörelse, han försökte ta sig fram till den men soldaterna var ännu för många. Hästarna som drog vagnen sattes i galopp och rusade iväg genom mörkret. Elendil anade oråd och såg mot Isildur, han inte lagt märke till vagnen.

Anárion kämpade sig fram mot trumpetblåsaren, männen som suttit inspärrade i det rökfyllda huset var trötta och orkade snart inte kämpa längre, men Anárion hade fått en idé. Han smög runt soldaten som bar truppens silver trumpet och lade hastigt men tyst sin dolk mot hans strupe.

"Om livet är dig kärt, så blås till kapitulation…" viskade han i soldatens öra.

Den unge mannen var inte sen att följa order och snart ljöd trumpetens toner över kampen. Soldaterna stannade till och såg frågande på sitt befäl.

"Ett ypperligt tillfälle att kapitulera!" ropade Elendil utmattat.

"Jag har inte gett någon order!" rräste befälet.

"Kanske inte… men signalen ekade ut över hela Rómenna."

Befälet blängde på Elendil, han viste att han blivit lurad och kunde inte göra något åt saken. Konungens lag säger att den som blåser till kapitulation, måste stå sitt kast. Irriterat gav han order till soldaterna att kasta sina vapen. Han var konungen man och kunde inte förmå sig att bryta mot krigslagen

Isildur såg sig omkring bland de trötta tjänarna som började så sig till ro på gräsmattan medan soldaterna drog sig undan. Anárions kvicka tankar hade räddat många liv, handlandet var typiskt för brodern. Anárion försökte så ofta som möjligt finna en alternativ lösning till direkt strid, han satte större tro till diplomati än till stål. Isildur hade oftast inte tid att tänka efter… han såg ut över gräsmattan men kunde han inte finna de två kvinnor han sökte efter. Han gick fram till Elendil som just höll på att samla ihop soldaternas vapen i en hög.

"Har du sett Almarill och Hanna?" frågade Isildur oroligt.

"Nej", svarade Elendil. Hans tankar gick snabbt till fångvagnen som rusat iväg genom mörkret. Han stegade fram till befälet som satt sig på sin häst och var på väg att lämna trädgården med sina nedlåtna män. Elendil tog tag i honom och drog ner honom från häst ryggen.

"Almarill och Hanna, var är de?" frågade han hotfullt.

"Jag vet inte vilka du talar om." muttrade befälet och lösgjorde sig från Elendils grepp.

"Prästinnan och hennes mor, två kvinnor med svart hår och grå ögon." fortsatte Eledil.

Befälet log igenkännande. "Åh, de kvinnorna… ja, jag har sett dem."

Isildur kände hur ilskan blossade upp inom honom när han såg befälets roade min. Han tog ett bestämt tag i soldatens ena axel och lade sin dolk mot hans strupe.

"Var är de! Var har ni gjort med dem! Om ni krökt så mycket som ett hår på hennes huvud…"

Elendil försökte lunga ner Isildur och drog honom från soldaten, men mannen bara skrattade. Han tog sig runt sin strupe och blickade sedan retsamt mot Isildur

"så… de betyder en hel del för er… det gläder mig då att få meddela er att de är väl omhändertagna."

"Vad menar du?" morrade Isildur, Eledil lade sin hand på sin son för att hindra honom från att göra ännu ett utfall.

Befälet log segervisst."Den äldre kvinnan kommer snart att få ta del av Saurons gästfrihet i templet, en mycket hedervärd uppgift står framför henne. Vad gäller den yngre… så mottager hon min överordnades kärleksfulla omfamning redan nu."

Isildur stirrade på befälet medan färgen vek från hans ansikte. Befälet nickade mot tjänstestugan, ljuset brann i Almarills kammare. Utan att hinna tänka nästa tanke rusade Isildur mot stugan. Elendil tog ett stadigt tag i befälets stålväst och tryckte upp honom mot hästen. "Hur kan ni vara så grymma?" fräste han, "de var kvinnor, de kunde inte ens försvara sig!"

"Åh, Almarill försvarade sig, jag har aldrig sett en kvinna strida som hon. Det var därför min överordnade lät henne njuta före hon mötte sinn dom. Hon borde varit ärad."

"Om det är konungens definition av ära, så kan jag inte slåss för den…" fräste Elendil och släppte ner soldaten på marken igen. Han gick mot stugan för att bistå sin son.

"Vi vet det Elendil och vi glömmer inte…" mumlade befälet tyst för sig själv. Sedan höjde han rösten och ropade: "De har varit borta länge nu Elendil, Marwin är en uthållig man, men han har troligtvis dräpt henne vid det här laget."

"Ge er av innan ni får möta samma öde!" ropade Elendil tillbaka.

"Ni har gjort er skyldig till högförräderi! Ni är nu bannlyst Elendil, son av Amandil. Lämna Númenor genast eller möt avrättnings patrullen vi skickar ut så snart det ljusnar!"

Elendil vände sig mot soldaten och gav honom en lång sorgsen blick, sedan sprang han iväg mot stugan. Befälet satte sig upp på sin häst och beordrade sina män att ge sig av.

"Men vi kan inte bara lämna Marwin." sade en av soldaterna. Befälet såg mot stugan och skakade på sitt huvud.

"Marwin var en bra man, men han har misslyckats. Antingen dör han här eller av Saurons gift. Hans tid är ute hur som helst…"


	29. Chapter 24

**Kap24**

Isildur kastade sig in i stugan och rusade fram till Almarills kammare. Han slet upp kammar dörren med draget vapen, beredd att dräpa den förste han såg. Men i kammaren var det olyckbådande tyst. Isildur såg sig omkring och upptäckte snart Marwins kropp som låg livlös på golvet. Han gick fram och sökte efter Marwins puls, men hans kropp hade redan börjat kallna. Han drog en djup suck, han såg på tingen som kastats runt i kammaren, en hård strid hade pågått här inne. Isildur vände sig mot ett av kammarens hörn och såg Almarill sitta blickstilla med ryggen mot väggen. Hon hade brett ut sina berlocker på golvet framför henne och ritat många heliga symboler på golvplankorna. Hennes blick var tom och hon verkade inte reagera på att Isildur klev in i kammaren. Han gick fram till henne och kramade om henne, han drog en suck av lättnad när han kände hur hon lade sina armar om hans hals.

"Jag dräpte honom Isildur… jag tror att jag måste be ett bra tag framöver…" viskade hon tomt och känslolöst.

"Det kommer att bli bra, oroa dig inte. Är du skadad?" frågade Isildur och släppte så pass på sitt grepp att han kunde se om hon blödde någon stans, men hennes skjorta verkade bara bära fläckar av Marwins blod.

"Jag är inte skadad, han hade inte tid att göra mig riktigt illa… Isildur… jag trodde aldrig… aldrig att jag skulle kunna…"Hon såg förtvivlat på sina blodiga händer.

Isildur såg ut över golvet och upptäckte parfymflaskan på golvet bredvid bädden. Han log och drog henne intill sig igen. Hennes fördämningar brast och hon började gråta hejdlöst mot hans axel.

"Jag har varit en svag beskyddare, för dig och Hanna. Men det ska bli ändring på det nu. Almarill, jag måste fråga… lyckades han…"

Almarill skakade på sitt huvud och en sten föll från hans bröst. Han släppte henne för ett ögonblick och gick fram till hennes garderob. Han plockade fram hennes kappa, hjälpte henne på fötter och slog kappan om hennes axlar.

"Kom, vi går in till huset. Du behöver värma dig."

Almarill nickade och följde lydigt med. När de kom ut ur stugan mötte de Elendil. Elendil log lättat när han såg Almarill vid liv. Almarill började genast söka efter sin mor.

"Var är Hanna?" frågade hon tyst.

Isildur såg på sin far och kunde genast läsa svaret i hans sorgsna blick. "De har tagit henne till Sauron..." svarade Isildur kort.

Almarill stirrade på honom. "Nej… det får inte vara sant! "

Elendil bekräftade kort att han sett fångvagnen rulla iväg mor Armenelos. Almarill lät blicken vandra mellan Elendil och Isildur, de stod båda stilla som stoder huggna i sten, villrådiga och trötta. Isildur lade sin arm om Almarill för att trösta henne, men hon blängde på honom och drog sig undan. "Ni kan inte bara lämna henne åt sitt öde…" mumlade hon förskräckt, när hon insåg att de inte tänkte följa efter fångtransporten.

"Om vi ger oss av till Armenelos så kan vi alla dräpas, jag kan inte riskera det." sade Elendil tvärt.

Almarill såg på Isildur. "Men ni lovade Menethel att ta hand skydda mig och Hanna…"

"Han skulle förstått, Menethel var en klok man. Huvudsaken är att du klarade dig." svarade Elendil. Isildur sa ingenting.

Almarill såg på de båda männen och skakade på huvudet. "Då har ni båda misslyckats… jag tänker inte överge min mor till ett öde fyllt av plåga och död. Om ni kan leva med ert samvete efter detta, så ska jag be Ilúvartar att han förbarmar sig över era själar."

Hon sprang tillbaka till stugan, kastade av sig kappan och rotade fram en hel skjorta från moderns garderob. Hennes gröna yllekjol var även den ner blodad och trasig. Ursinnigt slet hon av sig den och greppade ett par av Menethels byxor som han lämnat efter sig. De var alldeles för stora, men enklare att bära än en yllekjol tyngd av väta, hon stoppade in skjortan innanför linningen och drog åt sitt bälte ordentligt. Hon gick med bestämda steg till sin kammare och hängde berlockerna hon burit vid Meneltarma om sin hals. Hon drog ett djupt andetag och samlade sig ett ögonblick. Hon förde samman sina händer med handflatorna mot varandra och höjde dem till sin panna.

"Ilúvartar ge mig den styrka jag behöver… din tjänare i hjärta, tanke, kropp, själ och sinne…" mumlade hon tyst. Medan hon bad förde hon sina händer i stjärnans tecken; först över hjärtat sedan upp mot pannan, ner mot bröstets högra sida och slutligen från vänster till höger tinning. Hon neg djupt framför platsen där hennes altare brukade stå och såg sig sedan omkring i rummet. Hon var i behov av ett vapen… hon plockade fram silver skäran hon fått av Amandil och hängde den vid sitt bälte, sedan gick hon bestämt fram till Marwins utrustning, som ännu låg i en hög på golvet.

"Någon nytta ska jag tydligen ha av dig i alla fall…" mumlade hon, lossade Marwins svärd från hans bälte och fäste det vid sitt eget. Innan hon lämnade stugan slog hon sin kappa om sina axlar och såg sig omkring en sista gång, i ett tyst farväl. Hon var inte säker på om hon någonsin skulle återvända. Isildur såg henne komma småspringandes över gräset.

"Vad i hela fridens namn tar du dig till?" frågade han upprört.

"Jag ska hämta Hanna…" muttrade hon till svar.

Isildur tog ett stadigt tag om hennes arm. "Jag låter dig inte gå! Du måste lyda mig!"

Almarill blängde på honom och slet sig från hans grepp. "Vid alla heliga andras namn borde jag svära mig fri här och nu Isildur… men jag kan behöva din hjälp, om du absolut vill skydda mig som mitt överhuvud, så får du följa med mig. Jag ger mig av nu, vare sig jag har din tillåtelse eller inte. Förskjut mig från ditt hus om du så önskar." sedan gick hon fram till en av hästarna som en av de fallna soldaterna lämnat efter sig och hävde sig upp i sadeln.

"Jag kanske borde förskjuta dig! Du har bara orsakat problem!" ropade Isildur efter henne.

Hon vände sig mot honom och gav honom en lång blick, sedan satte hon hästen i galopp och gav sig av.

"Fördömda kvinna…" muttrade Isildur. Han gick fram till en av tjänarna och beordrade honom att lämna ifrån sig sin skjorta och kappa. Elendil skakade på huvudet när han såg Isildurs sammanbitna ansiktsutryck.

"Du ger dig av efter henne? Är du fullständigt utan förstånd!"

"Vad har jag för val? Hon är mitt ansvar och jag tänker inte förlora henne till Saurons eldar utan strid."


	30. Chapter 25

**Kap 25**

Hanna flämtade till när fångvagnen satts i rörelse. Hon hade legat vid Almarills sida för att hålla henne varm medan hon kämpade sig ut ur medvetslöheten efter Marwins slag. Att se dottern bäras iväg hade fått henne att gripas av panik. Men vakterna som höll henne nere mot det fuktiga höt i botten på vagnen hade varit för starka för att hon skulle kunnat skydda dottern. Allt hon kunde göra nu var att be för hennes säkerhet. Hon såg hur natthimlen passerade över hennes huvud. Snart skulle hon kanske finnas hos sin älskade Menethel igen. Hon såg det sista ljuset från Rómenna försvinna bakom det första krönet efter vägen, sedan var natten bara djupt svart. Hanna blundade och försökte hålla sin rädsla under kontroll, hon var säker på att de skulle föra henne inför Sauron, även om hon säkerligen inte var den som de egentligen var ute efter. Hon drog en djup suck och försökte ställa sig upp i den skumpande vagnen. Skulle hon nu kastas i eldarna, så skulle hon minsann möta sitt öde med värdighet.

Almarill manande på hästen till det yttersta, men vägen var mörk och oberäknelig. Hästen var nära att halka och trampa fel flera gånger och hon var tvungen att stanna en stund för att försökta se var hon var påväg. Hon svor tyst för sig själv, just nu önskade hon att hon haft Isildurs klara mörkersyn. Och som en skänk från ovan uppenbarade sig snart Isildur vid hennes sida.

"Jag har lovat att skydda dig…" mumlade han till svar utan att Almarill hunnit ställa sin fråga. Hon log tacksamt mot honom och manade på hästen igen. Isildur tog täten och lämnade snart landsvägen för att färdas på de smala skogsstigar som löpte vid vägens sida. På så sätt skulle de kanske kunna vinna lite på fångvagnens försprång.

De nådde fram till Armenelos lagomt för att se fångvagnen försvinna in genom stadsporten. Almarill såg Hanna stå stolt och rakryggad trotts sina bundna händer, innan vagnen försvann in bland husen, trotts sin hopplösa situation behöll modern sin stolthet. Isildur steg av sin häst och smög fram till skogsbrynet.

"Det står två vakter vid porten, fler patrullerar på muren… det blir inte enkelt att ta sig in."

"Men ni har gjort det tidigare." påminde Almarill.

"Ja, men det är annorlunda nu."

"För att ni har en kvinna med er?"

"Nej… för att de säkert väntar oss."

Almarill klev av sin häst och smög fram till Isildurs sida. "Det känns konstigt… den här staden var så vänlig förut… nu gror ondskan i folkets hjärtan."

"Det finns inte mycket vi kan göra åt det nu, Almarill", viskade Isildur. "Men vi måste göra något snart…" Han pekade mot templet på kullen i stadens mitt.

Almarill såg hur vagnen styrde fram till templets port. Hon drog en djup suck, ställde sig upp och backade undan en bit in i skogen igen. Isildur såg frågande efter henne.

"Nu får vi se vad du går för Isarma…" viskade hon tyst. Hon höjde sina händer och försökte få Isarma att uppfatta hennes önskemål. "Kom Isildur, stå vid min sida", uppmanade hon. Isildur reste sig upp och gjorde som han blev tillsagd. Han ställde sig vid hennes sida med en blick som undrade om hon blivit tokig. "Ställ dig bakom min rygg och lägg dina händer om min midja", sade hon tyst.

Isildur ställde sig bakom henne och låste sina armar om hennes liv. _Hon är sinnesförvirrad… Marwins angrepp måste tagit hårdare på henne än jag trodde… _tänkte han och skakade på huvudet. Almarill mötte hans tvivlande blick med ett litet leende, som om hon hört vad han just tänkte.

"Är ni beredd?" frågade hon tyst.

"Beredd för vad?"

"Att träda in i skuggornas rike…" mumlade hon lugnt, hennes ögon tycktes blixtra till. Hon drog ett djupt andetag och sänkte sakta sina händer i en spiralliknande rörelse. "Ni som styr över ej synliga tecken och ting… insvep oss i er dimma, göm oss för människors ögon." viskade hon tyst och började sedan mumla en komplicerad bön som Isildur inte riktigt hörde. Hennes ögon var låsta vid Armenelos glimmande ljus, hennes mummel sjönk och föll i styrka och tonläge. Så höjde hon åter sina händer över huvudet i en svepande rörelse som avslutades i en snäv spiral. Isildur såg hur en tunn dimma steg från marken och slingrade sig upp längs deras ben, oförstående släppte han henne med ena armen och började vifta bort dimmorna. "Nej…" Almarill tog hans hand i sin och förde den makfullt tillbaka till hennes midja. Isildur stirrade på henne, hennes ögon glödde av närvaro. "Slappna av Isildur, son av Elendil… låt din själ svepas med." Dimmorna steg och ringlade sig runt deras kroppar tills den låg som en tun film över deras kläder och hud. "Nu…" sade hon sakta, "kom vi måste skynda oss."

Isildur såg på sina händer när Almarill vek av från hans famn. En tunn hinna av dimmor svepte runt dem, instinktivt försökte han torka bor dem mot sina kläder men inget hjälpte. Almarill vände sig om och vinkade på honom, sedan började hon springa ner mot stadsporten.

"Hon är fullständigt galen…" muttrade Isildur tyst och följde efter henne.

De smög fram till porten och inväntade att vakterna skulle vända ryggen till. Almarill kände hur Isarma rörde sig inom henne, men hon var inte helt säker på att hennes besvärjelse fungerat. Så fort vakten riktade sin uppmärksamhet åt ett annat håll smet de in genom porten. Isildur smög först och såg så kusten var klar. Almarill lämnade deras gömställe på hans signal. När hon tog satts och gav sig av sprättade en liten sten iväg under tycket från hennes läderskor. Vakten vände sig mot Almarill, som blev stående stel av rädsla. Vakten blickade ut över vägen och gick sedan för att undersöka buskaget Almarill nyss lämnat. Han var blott någon centimeter från att röra vid henne, ändå föll inte ens hans blick på henne. Isildur såg storögt på Almarill, när hon smög upp till hans sida. Han såg på sina händer och på vakten som undersökte buskaget utanför porten, skakade på huvudet och fortsatte, som om han inte kunde förstå vad som just hänt.


	31. Chapter 26

**Kap26**

Soldaterna som eskorterade Hanna skar snabbt av repen runt hennes fötter, släpade ner henne från fångvagnen och in genom de väldiga portarna. Sauron satt på sin upphöjda tron och väntade. När han såg att Hanna var den enda soldaterna förde inför honom skrattade han högt.

"Så… Marwin misslyckades, hans lidelse för er dotter blev hans fall till slut. Jag kan inte påstå att jag inte varnat honom."

Han reste sig upp och vandrade ner mot henne. Hanna blängde på Sauron och försökte dölja skräcken som bubblade upp ur hennes inre. Mannen som närmade sig henne var fager och hade en visdom i sina drag som fick honom att se mycket förtroendeingivande ut. Sauron stannade framför henne och granskade henne noga.

"Om er skönhet går igen i er dotter så kan jag se vad som lockade min tjänare att svika mig… ett praktfullt offer ska möta Morgoths eldar i kväll. Det kanske inte är översteprästinnan av Meneltarma, men det får duga för tillfället."

Sauron signalerade till männen som höll Hanna och de började släpa henne upp efter altargången mot det väldiga eldaltaret.

"Släpp mig!" fräste Hanna kallt, "jag är kvinna nog att gå själv…"

Männen såg frågade på henne och vände sig sedan mot Sauron. Saurons ögon brann och han godkände hennes önskan. Soldaterna släppte henne, hon knyckte stolt på nacken och började gå de många trapporna upp mot altaret. Sauron följde efter henne med sin blick låst i hennes rygg. Vid sista trappsteget tvekade hon ett ögonblick när hon såg eldaltarets intensiva flammor. Sauron ställde sig vid hennes sida och gav henne en frågande blick.

"Hit men inte längre?" sade han tyst, med ett tonfall som nästan visade förståelse för hennes rädsla.

Hanna lyfte blicken från flammorna och såg på Sauron. "Bättre att det är jag än min dotter…" svarade hon och svalde hårt.

"Ni förstår att Almarill inte går säker bara för att ni offrar er frivilligt…" sade Sauron milt.

Hanna blundade och suckade djupt, den här mannen spred en känsla i henne som fick hennes förtvivlade inre att känna viss frid. Hon förstod inte varför, hon viste att Sauron var knuten i all den ondska som rotat sig i Númenors jord, men ändå kändes han inte skrämande. Snarare kändes han trygg och säker, hade hon inte stått så nära eldaltaret så hade hon kanske försökt söka skydd och gåta ut i hans famn. Sauron drog en liten kniv ur sin svepande dräkt och skar av repen som band hennes händer. Sedan sträckte han ut sin hand mot henne.

"Kom, låt oss inte dra ut på tiden längre…" Hanna såg in i hans ögon och lade tveksamt sin hand i hans.

När Sauron slöt sin välformade han om hennes byte hans blick plötsligt karaktär. Från att ha varit lugnt och förtroendeingivande, vittande hans ansikte nu om en smula förvirring och förvåning. Han släppte hennes hand mycket förundrat och lade nu sin ena hand mot hennes kind medan han lät den andra följa hennes kropps profil tills han kom i höjd med hennes livmoder.

"Född av en mänsklig kvinna, avlad av alvers ätt… det är omöjligt?…" mumlade han.

Hanna stod frågande utan att ha en blekaste aning om vad Sauron talade om. Just som Sauron skulle säga något ytterligare så avbröts han av att portarna till templet flög upp på vid gavel. Soldaterna inne i templet såg oförstående mot porten och gick för att stänga den igen, de antog att vinden tilltagit och blåst upp porten, men Sauron log och släppte Hanna för ett ögonblick. Isildur kunde inte förstå varför Almarill hade varit så oförsiktig, det måste ha funnits en bättre väg in i templet än genom stora porten. Men Almarill hade vägrat att smyga runt och leta efter öppna, obevakade fönster. Hon kände Sauron i Hannas närvaro och hur hans mörker letade sig in i hennes medvetande.

När de störtade in, omgivna av besvärjelsens dimmor blev hon stående stum, medan Isildur var snabb att söka ett gömställe. Hon skakade i hela kroppen, hennes hjärta bultade, hon kunde inte ta blicken från gestalten vars händer vilade på Hanna. Isarma gav henne möjlighet att se igenom Saurons sköna yttre, se den ondska som glödde och brann inom honom. Bilden var fruktansvärd. Sauron mötte hennes blick, log igenkännande och drog ett djupt andetag. Han blåste ut luften mot Almarill och dimmorna som omgav henne löstes upp i tomma luften. Soldaterna i templet såg förvånat mot flickan som matrealiserades framför dem, Isarmas besvärjelser hade inget att sätta emot Saurons makt.

"Vad väntar ni på? Arrestera henne omedelbart!" sade Sauron befallande till soldaterna. Almarill såg på sina händer om insåg att Sauron löst besvärjelsen, att hon åter var synlig. I vild panik drog hon Marwins svärd och gjorde sig bered på att försvara sig. svärdet kändes tungt och klumpigt i henne händer. Isarma rullade runt i henne och var redo att försvara sin värd, men plötsligt stillade upprördheten i hennes inre och Isarma sjönk djup ner i hennes själ. Sauron höll sin utsträckta hand mot henne medan soldaterna snabbt slog svärdet ur hennes ovana händer och övermannade henne. Isildur rusade till hennes assistans, Sauron skrattade och lättade besvärjelsen som låg över Isildur lika lätt som han avslöjat Almarill. Isildur kämpade mot soldaterna men han var ännu mycket trött och blev snart besegrad.

Soldaterna låste Isildurs armar bakom hans rygg och började knuffa honom upp för trappan mot eldaltaret. Almarill fick möta samma behandling. Sauron grinade mot Isildur och mötte honom när han inte hade många steg kvar fram till altaret. Han signalerade till en soldat som tog ett bestämt tag om Isildurs huva och drog den bakåt.

"Isildur, son av Elendil… äntligen har ni hörsammat min kallelse. Det var inte en dag för tidigt."

Isildur spottade på trappan framför Saurons fötter och gjorde ett vilt försök att ta sig loss, men soldaterna var starka. Sauron såg roat på Isildurs försök att ta sig loss och gick fram till Almarill, han förde makfullt tillbaka hennes huva över hennes axlar, lade sina vackra händer om hennes ansikte och inspekterade henne noga. Almarill försökte rygga tillbaka, skakande av skräck, hon kunde inte ta sin blick från Sauron. Efter ett kort ögonblick skakade han missnöjt på huvudet.

"Det är inte hon, hon är värdelös, kasta henne på lågorna. Låt Isarma brinna med henne."

Almarill kämpade emot med alla krafter hon hade kvar medan soldatrena släpade henne mot elden. Hanna, som ännu stod vid altaret rusade ner för att hjälpa dottern. Sauron tog några snabba steg fram till henne och tog ett stadigt tag om Hannas handled.

"Du kommer att få fler döttrar, fäst dig inte för mycket vid denna. Ge dig av!"

Sauron gav Hanna en kraftig örfil och knuffade henne ut för trappan. Hanna föll, rullade ner för de höga trappstegen och blev liggande på det kalla stengolvet.

"NEJ!" Almarill skrek, när hon såg Hanna ligga livlös och kämpade nu ännu vildare. Sauron steg fram till hennes sida och började mässa förbönerna, lågorna flammade ursinnigt högre och högre upp ur eldaltaret. Medan Saurons ord steg och föll i styrka började marken skaka under deras fötter. Soldaterna såg frågande på varandra, ett högt muller överröstade Saurons mässande och skrik från gatan runt templet steg mot himmelen. Sauron hejdade sig och lyssnade njutningsfullt till skriken. Oskan som tyckts dyka upp från tomma intet tilltog allt mer. Många upprörda röster steg från gatorna och folket ropade;

"Skåda dessa örnar som sänts ut av västerns herrar! Manwës örnar faller över Númenor!"

De hörde hur blixtar slog ner på gatorna följt av hjärtskärande skrik. Sauron blundade och andades in, som om han njöt i fulla drag av skräcken som drabbat människorna utanför templet. Han öppnade sina ögon och fäste sin blick vid en punkt straks ovan tempelportens välsnidade bågar. Hans mun började röra på sig men inga ord föll ur den.

I palatset stod kung Ar-Pharazôn och såg förtvivlat hur blixtarna träffade människor på gatorna, fälten och höjderna runt Armenelos. Han hade sett de väldiga örnarna komma från väst med blixtar under sina vingar och nu höjde han sin knutna näve hotande mot himmelen.

"Västerns herrar har smitt ränker mot oss. Nu utdelar de första slaget, men nästa slag ska bli vårt!" Det var konungen själv uttalade orden, men det var Sauron som lagt dem i hans mun.

Blixtarna blev allt fler och en väldig åskvigg träffade templets kupål, slet upp den och slängde ut den till havs. Sauron skrattade och höjde händerna mot den öppna himlen, varifrån regnet nu öste ner.

"Var det allt ni kunde åstadkomma? Ni lyfter blott mitt tak och böter ner mig… har valar blivit så maktlösa?"

Just som han uttalade dessa ord slog en enorm blixt ner i templets altare. Alla som stod på trappan upp till altaret slungades iväg med en fruktansvärd kraft och altaret inneslöts i höga lågor. Sauron lät vindarna som svepte ner i templet lyfta honom, så att han uppsteg till plattformen där kupolen varit förankrad. Han sträckte sina armar mot den arga himlen började mässa till Morgoths ära. Blixtarna slog frustrerat ner runt omkring honom, utan att träffa sitt tänkta mål.

Isildur drog ett kraftfullt andetag och såg sig omkring. Han hade kastats mot stengolvet när blixten slog ner men klarat sig ganska bra. Soldaterna som hållit honom hade inte haft samma tur. Isildur hade landat på den ena och dennes huvud hade krossats mot golvet, den andre hade slungats iväg mot en av templets pelare och brutit ryggen, han låg nu kvidandes på golvet inte långt från Isildur.

"Almarill !" ropade han och såg sig om efter henne. Hon hade stått närmare blixten och han hoppades panikslaget att hon överlevt. Men han fick inget svar, allt han hörde var folkets vrål från gatorna och Saurons mässande. Isildur såg Sauron stå på templets topp och trotsa blixtarna. Han reste sig upp med stor möda och staplade omkring bland spillrorna efter altaret, som kastats omkring i templet. Han ropade efter henne ännu en gång, den här gången svarades han av ett svagt mummel från en hög med bildvävar som rasat från väggarna. Han rusade dit och lyfte undan lite av bråtet. Almarill sträckte ut sin armar mot honom när han lyfte tygstyckena och bråtet från hennes kropp. Även hon hade räddats av att en soldat klamrat sig så hårt fast vid henne att han först mött templets stenvägg när tryckvågen kom. Almarill grimaserade av smärta när Isildur drog henne på fötter, hon höll sig för ena sidan och stönade.

"Är du skadad?" undrade Isildur och lade sin hand mot hennes sida, han behövde inte ställa frågan en gång till, ett av hennes revben stack ut ur hennes kött.

"Vi måste få dig till vård på en gång", mumlade han och lyfte upp henne i sin famn.

"Nej! Hanna, var är Hanna?" Frågade hon mellan sina krampaktigt sammanfogade käkar.

Isildur såg sig om ännu en gång och upptäckte Hanna vid trappans fot, hon var ännu medvetslös. "Jag kan inte bära er båda…" sade Isildur trött.

"Jag kan gå själv…" mumlade Almarill och krävde att Isildur skulle sätta ner henne på golvet. Isildur såg ogillande på henne, men gjorde som han blev tillsagd. Almarill ställde sig på ostadiga ben och bad Isildur att hämta Hanna.

"Bara vi kommer utanför staden så väntar hästarna och då går det smidigare…" sade Almarill och försöket se smärtfri ut när Isildur steg fram till henne med Hanna i sin famn och en orolig blick i sina ögon. De behövde dock inte gå ens så lång, fångvagnen stod ännu bunden utanför templet och de vettskrämda hästarna slet i sina band. Isildur lade Hanna på vagnen och lyfte sedan upp Almarill så försiktigt han bara kunde. Almarill lade sig vid Hannas sida och log sin kappa om henne. Isildur sprang fram till hästarna och försökte lossa dem från stolpen där de stod bundna. Det var inte det enklaste, hästarna var vettskrämda och gjorde allt för att försöka ta sig loss och undkomma blixtarna som ännu exploderade över staden. Han var nära att bli nertrampad några gånger medan han slet med tyglarna, men snart var hästarna loss och Isildur hävde sig upp på den enes rygg. Han försökte styra de nästan skenande hästarna mot stadsporten, men det var inte helt enkelt, hästarna lyssnade knappt till hans kommandon och brydde sig inte om vad de drog vagnen över… de hårda skumparna fick Almarills smärta att tillta ytterligare och det svartnade för hennes ögon. Men någonstans tyckte hon sig höra en röst i mörkret, en röst som ropade hennes namn.

"Vivianne! Isildur stoppa hästarna!" Almarill kände igen flickans röst och såg hur hon kom springandes mellan de brinnande husen. Med ett graciöst språng kastade hon sig upp i vagnen och Isildur satte hästarna i rörelse igen. Isildur styrde hästarna mot Rómennas hamn, där hans skepp låg förankrade. Det skulle ta några timmar innan de kom fram, Almarill såg hur Armenelos försvann bakom dem, härjat av eld efter blixtarna. Regent hade tilltagit ytterligare nu och släkte bränderna, som om Valar gav Númenor en sista chans till bättring. Natten svartnade runt henne och hon gav efter för medvetslösheten.


	32. Chapter 27

**Kap 27**

"Almarill… vakna lilla vän…"

Almarill försökte öppna ögonen men blev genast bländad av det skarpa solljuset som föll in genom fönstret i kammaren där hon låg. Hanna satt vid hennes sida och smeket hennes kind. "Var är jag?" undrade hon och gnuggade sina ögon.

"Du är i säkerhet, ombord på Celebthoron. Vi ligger ännu förankrade i Rómennas hamn."

"Rómenna…" minnena från den föregående natten återvände till henne och rädslan gjorde sig åter påmind. Hon försökte sätta sig upp, men smärtan i hennes sida fick henne att falla tillbaka mot bädden. Hon förde handen mot sin sida och upptäckte att hon var noga lindan.

"Vivianne har fört benet på plats och lindat dig, hon är mycket kunnig för att vara så ung. "sade Hanna milt.

"Hon är en skicklig helare… ligger Elendils skepp kvar i hamnen?…" frågade Almarill trött.

"Ja, de väntar på dig. Isildur insisterade på att de inte skulle lägga ut fören du vaknat och säkerligen inte behövde någon hjälp från land. Han är mycket mån om sin skyddsling."

Almarill log och tänkte på vad Isildur sagt innan de gav sig av till Armenelos. "Så, jag är fortfarande Isildurs skyddsling, han har inte förskjutit mig?"

"Varför skulle han göra det?" undrade Hanna och hjälpte Almarill att dricka lite vatten.

"Det var bara något han sa en gång… vi kan inte stanna mycket längre här, Elendil riskerar att arresteras om vi blir kvar mycket längre."

Hon sträckte sig efter Hannas hand och Hanna hjälpte Almarill på fötter. Men hon sjönk tillbaka på bädden, hon försökte andas normalt men hennes ansikte förvreds av smärta.

"Du kan inte visa dig så där…" sade Hanna med ett leende. Almarill insåg att hon inte hade en tråd på kroppen förutom lindorna och drog generat lakanet över sin bara kropp. Hanna gick fram till en koffert och plockade fram en klänning i mörkt siden som skiftade i blått och höll fram den mot Almarill.

"Jag kan inte bära något så dyrt…" mumlade Almarill och funderade på om Hanna förlorat förståndet. Hanna log och förklarade att klänningen var en gåva från en handelsman som sett dem komma under natten.

"Han ville ära Meneltarmas översteprästinna med en gåva."

"Vet alla vad som hänt mig?" undrade Almarill lite skamset.

"Ja, Vivianne har berättat allt."

"Och hur mycket är det?…"

Hanna satte sig ner bredvid Almarill och strök hennes hår. "Jag vet vilket ansvar som vilar på dina axlar. Almarill, jag vet att du bär Isarma, men det har Vivianne bara berättat för mig. De andra tror bara att prästinnorna återtagit dig som sin ledare."

Almarill suckade och såg på klänningen som Hanna lagt i hennes knä. Tyget var lent och mycket vackert, livet skickligt broderat och ärmarna prydda med tunna guldtrådar och pärlor.

"Det här är inte en dräkt för tjänare… är det verkligen en handelsman, en man som inte har någon aning om vem jag är, som givit mig något så vackert?" Almarill såg forskande på Hanna.

Modern mötte Almarills blick med mycket allvar. "Det här är inte en gåva från någon främling…"

Almarill nickade och lade ifrån sig klänningen på sängen bredvid henne. "Jag har kläder i min packning som passar för resan. Om nu alla känner till att jag är prästinna igen så kan jag lika gärna klä mig i prästinnedräkterna jag packat ner. Jag kan inte bära den här Hanna."

"Jag förstår att du känner så, men jag har fått stränga order om att inte klä dig i något annat. Jag tycker lika lite om det som du, så bråka inte med mig nu."

Almarill suckade uppgivet och bad Hanna att åter hjälpa henne ställa sig upp. När hon väl fått klänningen över huvudet och Hanna knutit banden i livstycket störtade Vivianne in i kammaren.

"Alma! Du är vaken!" Flickan glömde för ett ögonblick bort Almarills skadade revben och ryggade skrämt tillbaka när hennes omfamning fick Almarill att kvida till.

"Det är ingen fara…" mumlade Almarill när smärtan lagt sig igen. "Kom, nu går vi ut och visar Isildur att jag lever, så vi kan ge oss av någon gång." Vivianne tog Almarills ena hand och Hanna tog den andra sedan gick de ut på däcket.

Isildur stod och talade med en av sina rorsmän när han fick syn på kvinnorna. Han log varmt och gick fram till dem, han hälsade artigt på Hanna och Vivianne sedan sträckte han fram han sina händer mot Almarill och granskade henne från topp till tå. "Du ser ut som en drottning… Jag är glad att du är på benen, kom. Det är dags att lägga ut."

Almarill log ansträngt och tog Isildurs händer. Han stöttade henne fram till räcket, som löpte runt avsatsen där rodret stod. Folket som stigit ombord på skeppet under natten fick syn på henne, de vinkade och ropade glatt och igenkännande.

"Det har viskats en hel del sedan vi steg ombord igår natt." sade han tyst.

"Jag kan tänka mig det… jag vaknade i din kammare."

Isildur förde hennes hand till sitt bröst och svalde hårt. "Almarill, jag vet att du åter är översteprästinna, att du kan svära dig fri från mig när du önskar det, att du inte längre är i behov av mitt skydd. Almarill, det finns en plats på detta skepp, gjord för den kvinna jag en dag ska kalla min hustru, men eftersom… ingen sådan kvinna ännu kommit in på min stig, så vore det en ära om du ville fylla den. Låt oss färdas på den här resan tillsammans, låt oss för blott denna resa glömma våra titlar och ansvar…"

Almarill såg in i hans varma ögon, men skakade på huvudet och en tår föll ut för hennes kind. "Jag kan inte Isildur…"

Isildur nickade förstående, lade sin armar om henne och omslöt henne i sin famn. Sedan höjde han sin ena hand och gav klarsignal till Elendil. En liten stund senare låssades trossarna och skeppen lade ut från hamnen.


	33. Chapter 28

**Kap 28**

Elendil, och hans söner seglade i rättan tid. Ty när Númenors människor såg Sauron stå högst upp på sitt tempel och trotsa blixtarna, utan att träffas av dem. De kallade honom för en gud och lydde honom nu i allt. Därför struntade de också nästan helt i det sista varslet. Landet bävade under dem och ett stönande som av åska i underjorden blandades med dånet från havets allt mer återkommande stormar. Men Ar-Pharazôn fortsatte sitt vapensmide. Vid denna tidpunkt fördunklade numenoarernas flottor havet längs öns västra kust. Fartygen var enorma, deras master var som en skog på bergen, deras segel som ruvande moln och deras fanor var svarta och gyllene. Alla väntade nu bara på ett tecken från konungen. Sauron drog sig tillbaka till templets innersta krets och människorna kom till honom med offer som brändes.

Och Västerns herrars örnar kom åter ut ur skymningen, de kom i stridsordning och ryckte fram i en linje som nådde bortom horisonten i både norr och söder. När de närmade sig bredde de ut sina vingar ännu mer så de grep om själva himlen. Västern brann röd bakom dem och deras bröst och bukar glödde som om de upplystes av en väldig vredes låga så att hela Númenor belystes som av pyrande eld. Men Ar-Pharazôn förhärdade sitt hjärta och gick ombord på sitt väldiga skepp Alcarondas, Havets fästning. Mångårat och mångmastat var detta skepp och dess färger gick i sobelsvart och guld, här satt man upp Ar-Pharazôns tron, här klädde han sig i sin rustning och krona och lät hissa det kungliga standaret. Med en stolt gest gav han order om att spela upp ankaret och i den stunden skallade Númenors trumpeter med sådan styrka att de överröstade åskans dån. Sedan strävade numenoarernas flotta ut för att möta hotet från väst. Vinden var svag, men de hade många åror och många starka slavar som rodde under piskrapp. Solen gick sakta ner och en stor tystnad följde. Mörkret föll över landet och havet låg helt stilla, medan hela världen väntade på vad som komma skulle.

Långsamt försvann fartygen utom synhåll för de som såg efter dem i hamnen, deras ljus blekande bort och natten uppslukade dem. Nästa morgon var de borta. Ty det blåste upp en vind från öster som förde dem med sig, de bröt mot valars förbud och seglade in över de förbjudna haven för att föra krig mot de dödlösa och för att tvinga till sig evigt liv inom världens kretsar.

Ar-Pharazôns flottor stävade vidare över havet och omslöt Avallónë och hela ön Eressëa, och eldarna sörjde mycket, ty den nedgående solens ljus hejdades av Númenoarernas moln av segel. Tillslut nådde Ar-Pharazôns armada Aman Det Välsignade, och Valinors kust, allt var tyst och domen hängde nu på en skör tråd. Ar-Pharazôn vacklade nu i sitt uppsåt och var nära att vända tillbaka. Hans hjärtas oro blev stor när han såg de tysta stränderna och det glänsande Taniquetil, vitare än snö, kallare än döden, tyst, oföränderligt, fruktansvärt som skuggan av Ilúvartars ljus. Men nu var stoltheten hans herre och tillslut ämnade han fartyget, trädde ut på stranden och gjorde anspråk på detta land som sitt, såvida ingen ville möta honom med vapenmakt. En stor skara númenoarer lägrade sig med makt kring Valinors ständer, varifrån alla eldar redan flytt.

Då reste sig Manwë från sin tron på Tanquetils gnistrande topp och kallade på Ilúvartar, och valar avsade sig för en tid sin makt över Arda. Men Ilúvartar visade sin makt och ändrade världens skepnad. En stor klyfta öppnade sig i havet mellan Númenor och Odödligas länder och vattnet forsade ner i den. Dånet och dimman från detta vattenfall steg ända upp till himmelen och hela världen skakade. Och Númenoarernas alla skepp drogs ner i denna avgrund, de dränktes och uppslukades för evig tid. Men kung Ar-Pharazôn och de dödliga krigare som tillsammans med honom beträtt Aman Det Välsignade begravdes under nedstörtande berg. Det sägs att de ligger inspärrade i Gömda öns grottor och skall ligga där till den sista striden och dommens dag.

Amans land och eldarnas Eressëa fördes bort och avlägsnandes för evig tid utom människors räckhåll. Och Andor, Gåvans land, konungarnas Númenor, förstördes i grund. Ty det låg strax öster om den stora avgrunden och dess grundvallar vräktes omkull och det föll och störtade ner i mörkret och det finns nu inte mer. Och Ilúvartar vräkte tillbaka det stora haven från väster och nya land och nya hav bildades. Men världen förminskades även, ty Valinor och Eressëa togs därifrån, till de dolda tingens riken. Denna dom föll över jorden i en stund då människorna inte väntade den, på den tretionionde dagen efter flottans avfärd. En väldig vind blåste upp och stort tumult uppstod i jorden, själva himmelen raglade och bergen halkade ner, Númenor sjönk sakta i havet.

Miriam klädde sig i skinande vit högtidsdräkt och hängde den tunna slöjan över sitt ansikte. Hon mindes vad Almarill hade sagt när hon lämnade templet och nu var det dags att dricka hennes skål. Miriam steg in i vaktsalen eskorterad av några höga munkar och prästinnor, hon blev stående, stumt stirrande på bägaren. Gralen glimmade och sken med ett otrolig ljus. Miriam var inte säker på om hon skulle våga röra vid den, eller om hon överhuvudtaget skulle kunna fatta den med sina händer. Den glimmade nu med ett matt ljus och flöt fram i sin välkända form som om den var formad av strömande vatten. Miriam tog mod till sig och sträckte ut sina händer mot bägaren. Den lätt blå glöden skiftade över i vitt när Miriam lyfte Gralen från sin nisch. Hon gick försiktigt, med Gralen i sina utsträckta händer till den stora altarsalen. Hon ställde ner den på altaret och hällde försiktigt det vatten prästinnorna helgat under dagen i dess inre.

"I Ilúvartars namn…" mumlade hon och fattade åter Gralen. De andra prästinnorna och prästerna fattade varsin silverkaraff med vatten och höjde den farmför sig. När så Miriam gick ut från templet tågade de efter. Hela ordern ställde sig i en ring runt templet med sina ansikten mot havet runt Númenor. Miriam stod med sitt ansikte mot väst, där den stora våg som hotade att dränka hela Númenor uppenbarade sig ur havet, med ett rykande dån.

"O, store Ilúvartar… vi är ditt folk, dina trogna, dina tjänare i djupet av våra hjärtan, ge oss av din nåd, skydda oss!" sade hon med högstämma och prästinnorna och prästerna började hälla ut sitt vatten på marken fram för dem. Miriam sänkte nu Gralen och lät dess innehåll falla mot marken framför henne i en fin stråle. Glöden från Gralen föll ut i vattnet och spred sig från kärl till kärl, längs raden av vattenbärare. Glöden flöt ner för berget tillsammans med det heliga vattnet och fick hela Meneltarma att glimma.

Númenor sjönk sakta i havet med alla sina barn, hustrur, ungmör och stolta damer. Sjönk gjorde även alla dess trädgårdar och dess salar och dess torn, dess gravar och dess rikedomar. Dess ädelstenar, vävar, målade och snidade verk. Dess skratt, dess glädje och musik. Dess vishet och traditioner, allt försvann för evigt. Och sist av allt tog den stigande vågen, grön och kall och krönt av havsskum där den steg över landet till sitt bröst Tar-Míriel, landets drottning, fagrare än silver, elfenben eller pärlor. Den som Ar-Pharazôn tagit till sin hustru mot hennes vilja för att kunna härska över Númenor. Allt för sent försökte hon skynda upp för Meneltarmas branta vägar till den heliga platsen, ty vattnet han ifatt henne och hennes rop drunknade i vindens rytande. Men när Ilúvartars våg av ilska mötte det heliga vatten som rann ner från templet hejades vattnet och bröts till en tjock vit dimma som omringade templet.

Men vare sig det berodde på att Amandil verkligen nådde fram till Valinor och Manwë lyssnade till hans bön eller inte, så besparades dock Elendil, hans söner och allt deras folk genom valars nåd den stora ödeläggelsen denna dag. Skeppen som då låg öster om ön skyddades av landet från den väldiga strömmen då havet och dess vatten drogs ner i avgrunden och efteråt skyddades han också från stormens första raseri. Men när den allt uppslukande vågen rullade fram över landet och Númenor störtade och föll, då skulle han förvisso ha vräkts i djupet och skulle säkert sett det som ett mildare öde att förgås på detta sätt. Ty ingen död kunde vara bittrare än denna dags förluster och plågor, men den väldiga vinden grep tag i seglen, vildare än någon vind människorna någonsin upplevt när den kom dånande västerifrån och svepte med sig alla hans skepp. Den trasade sönder fartygens segel och bröt dess master och lät de dem jaga fram över havet som halmstrån på vattnet.

Denna flotta bestod av nio skepp; fyra var Elendils, tre var Isildurs och två var Anárions. De flydde undan den svarta stormen, ur domens skymning och in mot världens mörker. Djupen hävde sig under dem i upptornande vrede och vågor höga som berg ryckte fram med väldiga hättor av stormdriven snö och vräkte dem upp bland molnens vrakspillror och kastade dem efter många dagars färd mot Midgårds kuster.

I tidens fullbordan grundade Elendil och hans söner nya kungariken i Midgård. Fastän deras kunskaper i hantverk och vetenskap bara var ett svagt eko av vad som funnits i Númenor innan Sauron kom till dess stränder, tycktes de underbara för Midgårds vilda människor. Och det berättas mycket i andra traditioner om de stordåd som Elendil och hans ättlingar utförde under den ålder som nu följde. Det berättas även om deras kamp mot Sauron, som ännu inte var slutförd. Ty Sauron själv uppfylldes av skräck inför valars vrede och den dom som Eru lät drabba både hav och land. Denna var mycket större än något han hade kunnat vänta sig. Allt han hade hoppats på hade varit númenoarernas död och ett grymt nederlag för deras hömodige konung.

Sauron satt i sitt svarta högsäte mitt i templet och skrattade när han förde Ar-Pharazôns trumpeter blåsa till strid, och han hade skrattat på nytt när han hörde stormens dån. Men den tredje gången, då han skrattade åt sina egna tankar på vad han skulle göra med Midgård, nu när númenoarerna var borta tystnade hans skratt. Han blev avbruten i sin skadeglädje av att hans högsäte och hans tempel störtade ner i avgrunden.

Men Sauron var inte av dödligas släkte... Och fastän han nu berövats den hamn där han skapat så mycket ont och aldrig mer kunde uppträda i sin fagra skepnad inför människors ögon, så höjde sig hans själ ur djupet och färdades som en skugga, en svart vind över haven och återvände till det Mordor som var hans hem. Där i Barad-dûrs mörka kammare trädde han åter härskarringen på sitt finger och levde sedan där, mörk och tyst, intill dess han skapat en ny skepnad. Detta var ett förkroppsligande av ondskan och hatet som bodde i honom. Och därefter kunde få varelser uthärda Sauron den fruktansvärdes blick.


	34. Epilog

**Epilog**

_Almarill talar…_

_Vredens storm sköljde bort vårt land, våra hem och vårt förflutna. När Midgård uppenbarade sig ur morgondimmorna framför oss kändes det skrämmande och ogästvänligt. Kullarna och bergen var för visso täckta med härlig grönska och en doft av sommar flöt ut med brisen från midgårds stränder, men det var något som oroade mig. Ögon följde skeppets minsta rörelse, jag kunde känna dem, känna misstänksamheten. Vi var ett folk som fört ondska till dessa stränder, nu kom vi för att söka nåd. Isildur lade sina trötta armar om mig när vi närmade oss land och jag kände en stor trygghet i att stå vid hans sida. Han viskade: "Se Almarill, är det inte vackert? Här ligger vårt nya land, vår framtid" Jag viste inte vad jag skulle säga, en närvaro, så stark att Isarma vred sig förtvivlat i min kropp hade nått mitt medvetande, det fanns någon där ute, någon som väntade… _

_Tiden står aldrig still, inte när vi önskar det, inte när vi ber den skynda på. Ålder lades till ålder och Númenor glömdes bort av Midgårds människor. En värld som sänkts i havet bleknar när den inte finns att skåda. Men bland de landsflyktiga fanns de som trodde att Meneltarmas topp, inte dränkts för alltid, utan åter höjde sig över vågorna som en enslig ö ute i det vida vattnet; ty detta hade varit en helig ort som inte skändats av någon, inte ens under Saurons tid. Och några av Eärendils ättlingar sökte i senare åldrar efter denna ö, eftersom det sades att de skarpsyntaste i forna tider kunde se ett skimmer från det dödlösa landet från Meneltarmas topp. Ty även efter undergången fanns en längtan västerut i dúnedains hjärtan och fastän de mycket väl viste att världen förändrats, sade de sinsemellan: "Avallónë har försvunnit från jorden och Amans land först bort och de kan inte längre skådas i denna mörka värld. Men en gång fanns de där ändå och därför finns de fortfarande i det sanna varat och i världens hela skapnad, så som den ursprungligen formades"_

_Ty dúnedain menade att också de dödliga människorna, om denna välsignelse gavs dem, kunde skåda också andra tider än den egna kroppens livstid. Och de längtade ständigt efter att undfly landsflyktens skuggor och på något sätt så skåda ljuset som aldrig dör; ty den mörka sorgen vid varje tanke på döden hade inte följt dem över havens djup. Därför sökte de stora sjöfararna ibland dem alltjämt över haven i hopp om att finna Meneltarmas ö och där få skåda en syn av det som varit. Men de fann aldrig denna ö. Och de som seglade längst bort kom endast till nya länder och fann dem lika de gamla länderna och lagda under döden välde. Och de som seglade allra längst bort fann att de därmed bara lade en gördel kring jorden och återkom uttröttade till den plats där de avseglat; och de sade: "Alla vägar är nu krokiga" på detta vis lärde sig människornas konungar under denna tid, genom skeppens färder och genom traditioner och stjärntydning att jorden var rund till formen; ändå tilläts alverna alltjämt att färdas bort och komma till Gamla västern och till Avallónë, om de önskade. Därför sade människorna att det måste finnas en rak väg för dem som hade tillåtelse att finna den. Och de lärde ut att medan den nya världen buktade sig och föll undan, fanns den gamla vägen och stigen till minnenas land i väster fortfarande kvar, som en väldig osynlig bro som sträckte sig som genom andedräktens och flygandets luft, och gick genom detta Ilmen där intet liv kan uthärda utan hjälp och fortsatte till Tol Eressëa, Ensliga ön, och kanske också bortom denna, till Valinor, där valar fortfarande lever och ser världens historia löpa vidare. Och många berättelser och rykten uppstod längs havets kuster om sjöfarare som irrat vilse över vatten och genom ett särskilt öde eller en nåd eller en ynnest från valar kommit inpå den raka vägen och sett världens anlete sjunka under dem och sålunda kommit till Avallónës lampbelysta kajer eller kanske ända till de sista ständerna vid Amans rand och där skådat de vita bergen, skrämmande och vackra, innan de dött... _


End file.
